Temprano Despertar
by joakiiin-14
Summary: ¿Y si el Segundo Origen despertó algo mas que solo poder? ¿Si ese día Natsu vio algo que no debió ver? ¿Cual es el secreto tan Oscuro que Igneel guarda celosamente? Crossover Naruto-Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

**Temprano Despertar**

 **No soy dueño ni de Fairy Tail, ni de Naruto ni de ningún material con dueño presentado en esta historia, solo el contenido Oc me pertenece, las dos obras principales de este crossover pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente.**

 **En honor a la verdad yo hace muchísimo tiempo que les perdí algo de fe a los fics del tipo NatZa o Natsu-Erza y no porque no me guste la pareja ni porque sea el típico usuario obsesionado con los NaLu que abundan de tal forma que sinceramente ya lejos de entretener me tienen hasta la #$ % & y ya saben lo que dicen que si no te gusta no lo leas o el típico escribe tu propia historia, lo sé porque soy un firme creyente de estas dos ideas por lo que aquí me tienen escribiendo un fic que comienza como NatZa con un futuro indeciso pese a que incluso yo mismo soy pésimo para este tipo de historia con esta pareja en particular, realmente no es una pareja fácil de manejar incluso cuando tiene todos los elementos para escribir una historia fantástica.**

 **Me considero algo fanático de las parejas inusuales como Natsu-Erza, Natsu-Juvia y la que más recientemente me ha llamado la atención, Natsu-Seilah, hay mucho potencial en una pareja así y realmente es una pena que casi no existan muchas historias de esta, estoy leyendo un fic de un autor estadounidense que tiene esta pareja y es sencillamente genial, tan genial que me inspiro para escribir una historia sobre ello, tengo los capítulo pero por sorprendente de que suene me está costando demasiado trabajo escribir el puto prologo que lo considero una de las partes más importante para una historia.**

 **Mientras encuentro la inspiración para ello decidí enfocar una pequeña parte de mi tiempo para escribir esta pequeña idea que si soy honesto comenzó a rondar por mi cabeza cuando leía fics similares en inglés y español cuando recién iniciaba en Fanfiction, tipo Toaneo07 y otros autores cuyos nombres no recuerdo, en aquel entonces no le tome suficiente importancia a la idea que comenzaba a florecer en mi cabeza pero luego de que volví a ver en tiempos recientes la saga de Tartaros en el anime decidí darle una oportunidad a dicha idea pero con algunos cambios.**

 **Es todo lo que tengo que decir por ahora y sin más que decir…**

 **Que empiece el show**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Prologo**

En un universo muy distinto del maravilloso mundo mágico alguien que se consideraba a sí mismo una persona inteligente declaro una frase que sería el credo de los rechazados durante generaciones y una excusa para aliviar un poco el dolor de un desamor.

— ¡Es mejor haber amado y perdido que nunca haber amado! —

Si le dijeses esa frase a un ser humano normal él te diría sin lugar a dudas que es una frase muy acertada, pero si le hicieses la misma pregunta a un Dragón o a un Dragonslayer este te respondería de una forma tan espeluznante que te haría salir corriendo sin mirar atrás.

— ¿Quién fue el hijo de puta que te dijo esa estupidez? ¿Sabes lo que es amar y no ser correspondido? ¿Ver a quien deseas como compañera en brazos de otro? ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Esto me está matando poco a poco y no puedo hacer nada! ¡Lárgate de mí vista si no quieres morir! —

Esa sería la cruda respuesta que te daría un ser de la raza ancestral de los reptiles voladores, él tiene toda la razón, el no conocer algo te hace ajeno a ello, ¡Tú no conoces su sufrimiento! ¡Tú no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que es para un Dragón no tener a su compañera solo para el! ¡Tú no conoces esos sentimientos tan terribles que reinan su corazón! ¡Él no es como tú que eres rechazado el día de hoy, pero aprendes a vivir con ello! ¡No sabes nada! ¡Absolutamente nada! ¡Él está muerto por dentro!

Para los Dragones el amor es uno de los sentimientos más primitivos y sagrados de la existencia, algo irónico si hablamos de una especie tan violenta muchas veces participe de los peores holocaustos de la historia, el dragón es un ser a menudo desconfiado incluso de los de su propia especie, pocos tienen el honor de ser sus amigos y definitivamente solo alguien único puede ser su pareja que volara a su lado por el resto de sus días, todo puede sonar muy lindo pero tiene su lado negro, nunca resulta nada bueno de un Dragón siendo rechazado por quien el ve como su posible compañero, el rechazo lleva a la locura en el peor de los casos y en los mejores al suicidio, es un hecho triste que forma parte de la vida de los Dragones y en consecuencia de los Dragonslayers, los hijos de los Dragones, muy pocos pueden superar una etapa tan negra e incluso así sus finales son trágicos por decir lo menos.

Hay una opinión muy certera que tanto Dragones como Humanos están totalmente de acuerdo, el amor es uno de los sentimientos más bellos de esta vida, te sumerge en un mar de emociones idílicas que conducen a la felicidad, pero a su vez puede ser todo lo contrario, también puede guiarte por un camino de dolor y sufrimiento, un camino tan terrible que duele de solo pensarlo.

Todas estas ideas pasan por la mente de Natsu Dragneel quien luego de pensar en ello no puede dejar de maldecirse a sí mismo y gritar a los cuatro vientos.

— ¡Kuso! ¡Kuso! ¿Por qué tenía que terminar así? ¿Por qué de todas las personas tuvo que ser ella? ¿Por qué no podía ser otra? — rugía Natsu Dragneel hacia los cielos en busca de una respuesta que naturalmente jamás llego por lo que solo podía golpear el suelo arenoso tratando de sacar la frustración que reinaba su corazón hecho pedazos.

¿Confundidos? ¡Lo sé! Es difícil creerlo, pero lo es, Natsu Dragneel es una persona que como todos tiene secretos que ni siquiera su mejor amigo Happy conoce, después de todo por muy hijo de un dragón que fuese el joven aún sigue siendo un ser humano y como todos estos el guarda uno que otro secreto que jamás le contaría a nadie, mucho menos uno tan complejo y puede que embarazoso según el punto de vista por lo que seremos muy directos.

Natsu Dragneel quien es conocido por ser denso por no decir asexual esta perdidamente enamorado, difícil de creer lo sé pero así son las cosas, esto es realmente muy complicado por decir lo menos, como se dijo antes el razonamiento de los Dragones es muy distinto al de los humanos y más si hablamos de uno como Igneel quien enseño a su vástago exclusivamente la relación entre Dragones olvidando totalmente las relaciones con seres humanos, no se puede culpar al Rey de las llamas por esto pero esto no impidió que el pelirosa sufriese por ello.

¿Aún no lo entienden? Natsu Dragneel se enamoró perdidamente de Erza Scarlet desde el primer día que la vio en Fairy Tail, a partir de ahí comenzamos a comprender por qué nadie sabe de esto, es algo muy difícil de creer y a nadie jamás le hubiese pasado por la cabeza semejante idea, semejante revelación habría sido el escandalo número uno de la historia del gremio, repetiremos lo mismo una y otra vez de ser necesario, Natsu fue educado en base a la lógica de un Dragón, la lógica de estos dicta que el macho se siente atraído por la hembra más fuerte, es lo más común para un Dragón y el mago de fuego se vio educado de esta forma, esto no quiere decir que todos los Dragonslayers fueron educados de dicha forma, Gajeel se siente atraído por Levy y esta no es precisamente conocida por poseer gran fuerza en términos físicos, sin embargo hablamos específicamente del Dragón de fuego por lo que posiblemente este sea más tradicional.

El primero encuentro del hijo de Igneel con la pelirroja no fue precisamente amistoso, quiero decir enfrentarte a tu primero rival y de la nada ser separado de este por causa de un golpe en la cabeza cortesía de una mano enguantada para luego recibir un sermón al más puro estilo del Nakama Power no se puede considerar muy amistoso, ese día la Scarlet impuso su poderío y autoridad sobre el protagonista sin saberlo atrapando para siempre el corazón del mago.

— ¡Una mujer capaz de aterrarme a mí! ¡El Dragonslayer de fuego! ¡Ella es la más indicada para ser mi compañera! —

Y así empezó todo, incluso siendo una niña Erza demostró dotes de ser una maga muy poderosa, su valentía y fuerte sentido de la justicia cautivaron a nuestro protagonista quien a su vez la respeto y admiro por ello, dichas cosas lo llevaron a dar inicio al ritual de elección que era tal vez demasiado simple para los gustos de los humanos.

— **¡Derrota a tu hembra en batalla y solo entonces tendrás derecho a cortejarla! ¡Tú deber es cuidar de ella y no al revés!** — declaraba un enorme Dragón rojo con autoridad a un pequeño Natsu de 4 años quien le ignoraba olímpicamente por picar con un palo a una ardilla.

Pese a que no presto mucha atención las palabras de su padre quedaron muy bien gravadas en su joven mente y supo lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que derrotar a la pelirroja para probar que era lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerla y cuidarla, si ella sería su compañera el cuidaría de ella y la protegería con su vida de ser necesario, para los Dragones el amor verdadero es un sentimiento efímero, para Natsu la pelirroja fue su amor verdadero desde el primer día en que la vio. Fue ahí donde empezó todo y como nos podemos imaginar los planes del Dragneel siempre terminaban fallando a través de los años ya que Erza siempre lo derrotaba, no es que el fuese alguien machista y le molestase, de hecho, esto hacia que la desease más, algo irónico tomando en cuenta que fue criado en base a ideas que hoy en día serían consideradas algo machistas.

Cada derrota no hacía más que avivar sus deseos de superarla, para demostrarse a sí mismo que era digno de la maga de armadura, pasaron los años intentando y fallando, incluso la ambición de vencer a Laxus y Gildarts era en gran medida un intento de impresionar a la joven al igual que su deseo de ser un mago de clase S, todas estas ambiciones eran por aquel sentimiento primitivo del amor, más sin embargo nada parecía funcionar y el mago de fuego comenzaba lentamente a perder sus esperanzas ya que conforme pasaban los años los sentimientos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, su comportamientos era prueba fidedigna de ello, la sumisión ante ella era porque él creía que era la única que podría domarle sin temor, su rivalidad con Gray era su forma de marcar su territorio ya que en aquel entonces era al único que consideraba una amenaza, cuando apareció Gajeel esta tendencia se intensifico ya que al ser otro Dragonslayer lo consideraba una amenaza aún más importante hasta que noto que había marcado a Levy como su pareja potencial fue que pudo respirar con tranquilidad.

Quería creer que todo estaba bien, aunque sus avances no eran significativos y tal vez incluso no fueron notados, pero tenía el consuelo de que no había nadie en el gremio además de él que mostrase interés en su pelirroja, esta creencia se convirtió en su caída cuando apareció **El** , Jellal Fernandez, la Torre del Paraíso, la primera vez que sintió un sentimiento tan terrible que desgarraba su corazón a cada minuto que pasaba, todo era tan obvio que dolía, darse cuenta que todas esas ocasiones en que trataba de obtener la atención de Erza eran esfuerzos inútiles, ella siempre pensaba en ese hombre que tantos daño causo.

¿Odiaba al ex mago santo? No tenía sentido negarlo, eso lo haría un hipócrita, no había cosa que desease más que desmembrar al pobre diablo miembro por miembro para luego hacerlo cenizas lentamente, sentimientos oscuros, pero así son los Dragones, seres muy emocionales, el amor por Erza y el temor a que esta le odiase era lo único que lo frenaba, más sin embargo esto solo hacía que el sentimiento de dolor en su pecho aumentase, un dolor inhumano que solo es comprendido por un Dragón que ha sido rechazado.

Porque ver al amor de tu vida siendo besada por otro hombre sobre la arena en la playa hace darte cuenta de que tan ciego has sido, se concentró demasiado en ser poderoso tal cual como había sido educado que paso por alto algo muchísimo más importante, ganarse el corazón de la mujer de cabellos rojos, dolía mucho, más que nada en este mundo, el dolor del despertar del Segundo Origen palidecía en comparación, podía escuchar claramente los gritos desgarradores de su corazón quien no paraba de reprocharle por haberse enamorado de una persona tan complicada, si lo pensaba con claridad ¿Cómo esperaba que la mujer se fijara en el sí para empezar nunca hizo algo que le hiciera notar su interés? Tomando en cuenta que el 90% de su gremio tenía la idea de que él nunca pensaba en esas cosas y los que no pensaban así tenían la firme idea de que terminaría con Lucy o Lisanna realmente la pelirroja jamás le miro como una pareja potencial.

¿Si hubiese logrado su objetivo como es que hubieran reaccionado los demás? Francamente no lo sabía y poco o nada le importaba pero le hubiese gustado averiguarlo, experimentar que se siente estar a lado de la persona que amas, escuchar sus palabras de amor, sentir ese cariño especial que esa persona reserva solo para ti, sentirse amado, pero no todo es posible en esta vida, ver aquella escena en la que su amada besaba a su amigo de la infancia era insoportable por lo que solo atino a salir corriendo escuchando claramente el sonido de su corazón quebrándose.

— ¡Natsu-san! — exclamo repentinamente la voz de Meredy quien le había estado siguiendo luego de ver aquella escena mientras le miraba con absoluta preocupación.

En un rápido movimiento la chica coloco un sello en la muñeca del Dragneel permitiéndole usar Maguilty Sense en el, desearía no haberlo hecho ya que cayó de rodillas sin poder evitar soltar un par de lágrimas, mirándole con tristeza y lastima.

— ¡Oh mi dios! ¡Realmente lo siento tanto Natsu-san! ¡Ven dame un abrazo! — exclamo la pelirosa sabiendo que el joven frente a ella estaba muerto por dentro y si no se le reconfortaba a la brevedad entraría en una depresión muy grande, lamentablemente el Dragneel negó rotundamente con la cabeza mientras se daba la vuelta con la intención de irse.

— ¡No necesito nada! ¡Yo…solo...no estoy nada bien! — dijo Natsu con la esperanza de quitársela de encima más sin embargo la chica comenzó a seguirle.

— ¡Claro que no estas nada bien! ¡Estas por entrar en crisis si no te reconfortan! ¡Yo…! — trato de decir Meredy mas sin embargo quedo pálida como un fantasma ya que su magia le permitió sentir los sentimientos oscuros que comenzaban a emerger dentro del mago de fuego, sentimientos totalmente dirigidos hacia Jellal.

— ¡No me digas nada! Solo quítame esta cosa porque si me quedo aquí no se de lo que vaya a ser capaz — exigió Natsu señalando la marca en su muñeca mientras por su mente pasaban escenas nada bonitas de el asesinando al maestro de Crime Sorciere.

Meredy quería gritarle muchas cosas en este momento y calmarlo, pero sabía muy bien que era inútil, ella podía sentir a la perfección las emociones del Dragneel y podía decir con claridad que este no bromeaba, si se volvía a encontrar de nuevo con Jellal era seguro que cometería una locura así que de mala gana retiro las marcas permitiéndole así irse.

Dragneel se retiró en silencio de aquel lugar hacia lo más profundo del bosque, su caminar era torpe, como si hubiese perdido su alma.

 **Esta historia continuara….**

 **Ya es muy cliché lo sé, autores en español y en ingles han escrito lo mismo, sin embargo a partir del capítulo uno marcare totalmente la diferencia de mi historia con las demás, dejen sus Review y sus criticas asi como sugerencias, de verdad significan mucho.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Temprano Despertar**

 **No soy dueño ni de Fairy Tail, ni de Naruto ni de ningún material con dueño presentado en esta historia, solo el contenido Oc me pertenece, las dos obras principales de este crossover pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente.**

 **Solo necesito hacer un par de aclaraciones que olvidé por completo en el capítulo anterior, si bien aquí comenzamos la historia con lo del segundo origen hice un par de cambios en el orden de acontecimientos, los magos de fairy tail no han ido aun al mundo celestial, aún tienen tres meses de tiempo antes del inicio de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, también informo que las ideas no son en un 100% mías ya que parte de esta historia está basada en historias muy viejas tanto inglés como español así que parte del crédito es gracias a los autores de dichas historias.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Capítulo 1: El despertar del Dragón**

El fuego, posiblemente uno de los elementos de la naturaleza más temidos por el ser humano a lo largo de toda la historia, volátil y destructivo como ningún otro, no puede ser controlado y no busca más que la destrucción de todo lo que se ponga en su camino reduciendo la creación a cenizas, en el mundo mágico no hay animal que domine mejor este elemento que el Dragón, poderoso e imponente, un símbolo de poder que al verlo genera el inevitable sentimiento de miedo y respeto, él es un….

— **¡Igneel Dragneel eres un perfecto idiota!** —

La escena con la que comenzamos es muy bizarra y eso es decir poco, en medio de lo que parece ser un pasaje volcánico se encuentra un ser que se había mantenido oculto durante más de una década y algunos incluso especulaban jamás había existido, en toda su gloria y con una mirada indescifrable se encuentra el legendario **Enryuo no Igneel** uno de los más poderosos Dragones de toda la historia y más importante aún el maestro y padre del protagonista de nuestra historia, al ser al que ha buscado por más de 7 años sin contar el tiempo en Tenrou, sin embargo Igneel no estaba solo, frente a él se encontraban cuatro esferas lumínicas que representaban a los otros Dragones que al igual que el desaparecieron 14 años atrás, dos de ellos fingiendo sus muertes, Metallicana, Grandeeney, Weisslogia y Skiadrum, los poderosos seres observaban por medio de una clase de portal a un Natsu totalmente destrozado caminando por el bosque.

— **No es por molestarte Igneel-san pero tu mocoso podría volverse un problema** — comento Weisslogia tranquilamente a través de su forma de luz blanca.

El dragón rojo no respondió al comentario del dragón de la luz, pero la mirada amenazante de este lo dejaba todo muy claro, Igneel estaba furioso y lo mejor era no provocarle, esto era comprendido perfectamente por los varones, pero sin embargo la única hembra del grupo no resistió reprocharle sus fallas al padre de Salamander.

— **No tengo que volverlo a repetir, pero de igual forma lo hare, tú y solo tú tienes toda la culpa de lo que le está pasando a tu mocoso, tú y esos idiotas que no supieron abandonar sus formas antiguas para criar a sus hijos** — reprocho Grandeeney cuya luz era azul mientras que el resto de los Dragones quedaban en silencio, Weisslogia y Skiadrum teniendo la vergüenza de avergonzarse por las palabras del dragón celestial pero los más tercos como Metallicana e Igneel gruñeron molestos por las palabras de la dragona.

— **¡Tú sabes bien que era inevitable Grandeeney!** — declaro Metallicana cuya luz era grisácea con blanco de forma muy seria. — **Nuestro punto de vista sobre la elección de nuestras parejas no es solo porque así lo queramos, es un rasgo genético que ha existido desde los inicios de nuestra especie, si los educáramos de la forma en que tu educaste a tu cría solo les haríamos luchar contra lo inevitable** — explico Metallicana tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la madre de Wendy, pero esta gruño por lo bajo claramente en desacuerdo con el dragón del hierro.

— **¡Mi Wendy jamás ha mostrado conductas de ese tipo!** — contrarresto Grandeeney quien al igual que sus compañeros ha observado por años a su pequeña y esta hasta ahora mostraba el comportamiento de una niña normal, tan normal como se podía si hablamos del miembro de uno de los gremios más locos del mundo.

— **¡Tu Wendy apenas es una mocosa de 12 años que está muy lejos de entrar en edad reproductiva!** — respondió Metallicana con clara suficiencia ya que ese argumento dejo totalmente desarmada a Grandeeney.

Todos quedaron en silencio por lo que parecían ser horas sin saber que decir o que pensar hasta que Skiadrum que normalmente era el mas callado decidió expresar unas sabias palabras.

— **¡El hijo de Igneel-san debe matar a ese tal Jellal!** — declaro el padre de Rogue de forma tan helada que estremeció a algunos de sus compañeros. — **Con el fuera del camino podría reclamar a esa hembra pelirroja para sí mismo** — dijo el dragón de las sombras tan tranquilo y sereno como si estuviese hablando de cualquier cosa.

— **¿Qué te hace creer que eso funcionaria Skiadrum? ¿Cómo sabes si esa pelirroja no odiaría más al chico por asesinar al hombre que ama?** — cuestiono Grandeeney molesta por las palabras del Dragón, pero Metallicana fue el que dio su respuesta.

— **Somos Dragones, podemos hacer lo que queramos ¿Quién se lo va impedir? Hasta donde se ese hombre es un criminal** — dijo Metallicana igual de tranquilo que Skiadrum.

Grandeeney miro molesta como los Dragones machos incluyendo a Weisslogia comentaban sobre que Natsu debía matar a Jellal y reclamar a Erza como suya para no caer en la maldición de los Dragones, podía entenderlos ya que todos los Dragones en especial los machos tenían temor a caer en la maldición antes mencionada, las consecuencias eran indescriptibles, el ultimo Dragonslayer que cayó en aquella maldición se volvió completamente loco para luego asesinar a todo lo que se topaba en su camino, ese Dragonslayer era Acnologia, sin embargo la actitud y sugerencias que estos daban provocarían mal daño que bien.

— **_No importa la raza ni la edad, todos los hombres son unos idiotas_** — pensó Grandeeney soltando un bufido.

Extrañamente el único de los presentes que se había mantenido callado todo ese tiempo era el padre del protagonista de esta situación, Igneel Dragneel, la criatura de poderes ígneos no dejaba de mirar por el portal como su vástago gritaba e incineraba todo a su paso en un intento de dar rienda suelta a su frustración, al viejo reptil se le partía el corazón el ver a quien consideraba su hijo en un estado tan deplorable y en gran parte por su culpa ya que después de todo el niño llevaba parte de su magia y sangre por sus venas, sumando sus enseñanzas llevaron a lo inevitable, su lado más siniestro le pedía a gritos salir y devorar pieza por pieza a los responsables del sufrimientos de su cría, después de todo él era consciente de que era un ser vengativo y cruel por naturaleza cuando se trataba de su hijo, pero sabía también que esto solo causaría más sufrimiento en este por lo que solo podía tomar el curso de acción inevitable.

— **¡YA CIERREN SUS PUTAS BOCAS IDIOTAS!** — rugió el Rey de las Llamas enviando al aire un chorro de fuego haciéndose notar por los otros Dragones quienes guardaron silencio al ver que su compañero había perdido la paciencia. — **¡Soy un imbécil y todo fue mi culpa eso ya lo sé! No es necesario que me lo sigas diciendo Grandeeney** — comenzó el poderoso Dragón de fuego mirando con molestia a la luz azul de la cual salió un bufido que indicaba molestia. — **Yo ya tomé mi decisión, saldré del maldito sello y ayudare a Natsu a superar esto** — dijo Igneel haciendo énfasis en el hecho de que no estaba pidiendo opiniones, lo iba a hacer y punto, cosa que fue captada por los demás dragones quienes tenían sus propios pensamientos sobre el asunto.

— **Haz lo que quieras** — gruño el padre de Gajeel Redfox sabiendo que nada de lo que dijese haría cambiar de opinión a su camarada, si fuera su situación haría exactamente lo mismo, con eso dicho desapareció de aquel lugar.

— **¿Estás seguro de que es buena idea Igneel-san? Entiendo tus motivos, pero sabes tan bien como nosotros que una vez saliendo del cuerpo de tu hijo no podrás vivir mucho tiempo fuera de este** — dijo Skiadrum de forma seria sabiendo a la perfección que ya no tenían un cuerpo vivo, solo eran meras almas.

— **Mi hermano tiene razón Igneel-san, una vez saliendo del cuerpo de tu hijo no vivirás más de 2 semanas, duele admitirlo, pero de entre nosotros eres el único Dragón con el potencial para derrotar a Acnologia en el momento en que vuelva a aparecer, si te perdemos ahora no sabemos que pueda pasar** — agrego Weisslogia tratando de razonar con su congénere, pero este se mantuvo en silencio.

La madre de Wendy por su parte se quedó en silencio por lo que parecieron ser horas observando como Igneel no dejaba de mirar por el portal a su hijo con una expresión perdida, Grandeeney era por mucho la más inteligente entre los dragones que estaban ahí y posiblemente la más cercana al rey de las llamas, para ella la bestia era como un libro abierto y no le tomo mucho tiempo saber que pasaba por su mente.

— **Se lo que estás pensando Igneel y sabes tan bien como yo que todo lo que estas planeando es una violación a la naturaleza, casi tan malo como todo lo que hizo Zeref solo para revivir a su hermano menor, ¿Realmente estas dispuesto a pasar por todo eso otra vez?** — cuestiono Grandeeney de forma retorica dejando confundidos a los Dragones Gemelos que no entendían de que hablaba más sin embargo Igneel la comprendió perfectamente y solo pudo soltar una risa muy amarga.

— **Tú me conoces mejor que nadie Grandeeney, lo eh perdido todo tantas veces que me volví un ser muy egoísta, pero esta vez lo que voy a hacer no será solo para mi propio beneficio, lo hago por mi hijo, no quiero verlo convertirse en otro Acnologia o peor, en otro yo, esta vez estaré ahí para el incluso si para ello tengo que volver a romper toda ley divina existente, además mi despertar sería inevitable de una u otra forma, esa maga del tiempo sin saberlo daño el sello cuando abrió el segundo origen de Natsu** — aquellas palabras llenas de convicción asombraron a sus congéneres.

Grandeeney se quedó en silencio por lo que parecieron ser horas antes de soltar un pesado suspiro para luego desaparecer sin decir palabra alguna, no hacían falta, Igneel la conocía a la perfección, los otros dos dragones al ver que ya tenían nada que hacer ahí desaparecieron para observar a sus propios hijos, la decisión estaba tomada y nadie podría cambiarla.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

¿Quién o qué es Natsu Dragneel? ¿Con que palabras podrían definirlo sus amigos? Quienes conocen a este personaje solo pueden describirlo de la siguiente forma, una persona fuerte y llena de vida, literalmente la alegría en Fairy Tail, un tanto rudo y peleonero pero un amigo fiel hasta el final, la clase de sujeto que no pregunta quién te hizo llorar, el solo pregunta el nombre del infeliz causante de su llanto y no se detendrá ante nada para hacerle pagar por meterse con su Nakama, una persona que lucha día a día en busca de poder para probarse a sí mismo, ese es Natsu Dragneel.

En base a este pensamiento los miembros del Equipo Natsu solo pueden pensar una cosa, ¿Quién es ese sujeto sentado en aquella esquina? ¡Él no puede ser nuestro Natsu! ¡De ninguna manera! Sin duda era idéntico a Natsu, su mismo cabello, su misma ropa e incluso su mismo olor, pero no podía ser él, simplemente no podían ser el mismo sujeto, recostado en una esquina de la cabaña con sus rodillas pegadas al pecho abrazándose a sí mismo en un gesto de autocompasión, su cabello ensombrecía su expresión, pero el aura oscura que emergía de su ser hacía pensar que su estado de ánimo era deprimente y enfermizo por no decir cosas peores, esa persona no podía ser Natsu Dragneel, aquello solo podía ser descrito como la desesperación en forma humana.

Los miembros del equipo Natsu presentes, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Wendy y Charle, personas que convivían a diario con el mago de fuego, todos muy cercanos a este, algunos tal vez no llevaban mucho tiempo de conocerle, pero lo hacían lo suficiente como para poder sentirse preocupados y tal vez algo asustados, en especial Happy quien tenía que ver a su amigo y figura paterna de muchas aventuras en un estado de ánimo tan depresivo que solo podía compararse al día en que Lisanna supuestamente había muerto.

— ¡Natsu…! — llamo Happy tratando de hacer reaccionar al pelirosa pero este no respondía, parecía como si estuviese en otro mundo, uno desolado y triste.

— Natsu no quieres ir a pescar — pidió Lucy con la esperanza de llamar la atención de Natsu con una de las cosas que este amaba hacer, pero de nuevo no respondía.

— Natsu-san…yo…. — fue el turno de la pequeña Wendy de tratar de hacerlo reaccionar por lo que se acercó y le movió suavemente sin embargo este seguía sin reaccionar, pero la peliazul noto que su piel estaba fría, un mago de fuego jamás debería tener la piel fría, menos si hablamos de un hijo de un dragón de fuego.

Fue esta vez el turno de Gray quien ya harto de la actitud de su rival decidió hacer las cosas como solo él conocía que posiblemente reaccionaria Salamander por lo que sin delicadeza alguna le tomo del cuello de la bufanda con la intención de confrontarlo.

— ¡Ahora escucha bien cerebro de flama nos vas a decir que…! — las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta ya que cuando su mirada choco con la de su rival sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock ante lo que estaba viendo.

Esta no era la mirada determinada y llena de vida que caracterizaba al mago de fuego, esta mirada estaba hueca, inexpresiva, como si estuviese en estado de shock, no parpadeaba, no había movimiento alguno, miraba hacia la nada únicamente, tenía ojeras muy marcadas que lo hacían ver espeluznante y la cereza sobre el pastel lagrimas secas atravesando sus mejillas, el mago de hielo no pudo evitar soltar a su amigo y rival retrocediendo involuntariamente un par de pasos mientras Lucy y Wendy se abrazaban la una a la otra tratando de no romper a llorar, ese definitivamente no era Natsu, aquello era la miseria en persona, alguien que ha sido roto mentalmente.

Ignorante de toda la situación que se derivaba dentro de la cabaña Erza Scarlet miraba de forma seria a Ultear Milkovich la cual hace tan solo unos segundos le había dicho unas palabras que no agradaron en nada a la belleza pelirroja.

— ¿Cómo que Jellal ya no está aquí? — exigió saber Erza con una mirada amenazante que a menudo usaba con sus compañeros de gremio ante lo cual la maga del tiempo se mostró absolutamente imperturbable.

— Recibimos por la noche información de un gremio oscuro y se fue con Meredy a encargarse de la situación — respondió la hija de Ur no muy interesada mientras jugaba con su bola de cristal.

— ¿Cuando regresa? — pregunto otra vez la Scarlet haciendo que Ultear ruede sus ojos con fastidio mientras de forma inconsciente miraba hacia la pequeña cabaña donde estaba el equipo de Natsu incluyendo al antes mencionado.

Así es, la maga del tiempo era muy consciente de la terrible situación del tan famoso Salamander ya que su hija adoptiva la había puesto al tanto de la situación la noche anterior luego de un largo interrogatorio, después de todo ella era como la madre que Meredy no tuvo así que verla sollozando en voz baja había disparado todas las alarmas en su cabeza, fue una gran sorpresa para ella descubrir que el hijo de Igneel tenía sentimientos tan intensos hacia Erza, por lo que Meredy le había contado Salamander no se encontraba precisamente en sus cabales por lo que sabiamente decidieron enviar a Jellal lo más lejos posible en pos de prevenir una tragedia.

— Se fueron algo lejos y el gremio oscuro es algo numeroso por lo que regresaran en un par de semanas, mejor preocúpense por su entrenamiento para los Juegos Mágicos, solo les quedan 3 meses y el tiempo pasa muy rápido, yo ya me tengo que ir a ayudarles — Erza quería hablar otra vez mas sin embargo la maga del hielo no le dio tiempo de decir nada puesto que desapareció como su jamás hubiese estado ahí.

La maga de armadura miro molesta el lugar donde anteriormente estaba Ultear con clara confusión, la mirada fría, el tono tajante y la urgencia por irse, parecía como si la maga de Crime Sorciere estuviese algo molesta con ella pero en su mente no tenía sentido, fueron alguna vez enemigos pero fuera de eso casi no habían cruzado palabras por lo que no tenía motivos para odiarla, de igual manera estaba algo molesta con Jellal ya que este se había ido sin despedirse cuando tenían muchas cosas por aclarar, sabiendo que nada podía hacerse miro por última vez el mar antes de dar media vuelta con la intención de entrar a la cabaña con el resto del equipo.

Silencio.

Ese mero hecho que noto apenas estuvo frente a la puerta disparo todas las alarmas mentales de Erza, equipo Natsu y silencio son como el agua y el aceite, ambas cosas dentro de un cuarto tan pequeño eran simple y llanamente imposibles, no había tartamudeos de Wendy, no habia regaños por parte de Charle, no se escuchaban las típicas burlas de Happy ni los comentarios sarcásticos de Lucy y ciertamente no se escuchaba signo alguno de las típicas peleas entre Natsu y Gray, todo era demasiado silencioso, cosa por demás extraña por lo que decidió enfrentar la situación de la única forma que conocía.

 **¡Pam!**

Derribo la puerta con la fuerza de su patada con la intención de averiguar que ocurría, pero cualquier posible escenario que ella creía podría ocurrir estaba muy alejado de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo. Todos los miembros del equipo Natsu, más bien casi todos, voltearon a verla con distintas reacciones, Gray y Lucy parecía que quisiesen decir algo más sin embargo parecían demasiado temerosos como para siquiera poder hablar, Happy para comenzar ni siquiera había notado su presencia y tanto Wendy como Charle miraban a todos con preocupación, en el momento en que miro al último miembro del equipo literalmente sintió que un escalofrió recorría su columna vertebral por el simple hecho de verlo en un estado tan deplorable.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? — exigió saber mirando a todos los presentes con ese gesto castigador único en ella, algo había pasado y eso era definitivo pero la duda era, ¿Qué había ocurrido?

Sus palabras hicieron reaccionar a los presentes quienes parecía que quisiesen hablar más sin embargo se sentían demasiado incomodos como para articular palabra alguna, literalmente sentían como si les estuviesen estrujando el pescuezo, de pronto Salamander comenzó a ponerse de pie y sin siquiera mirar a nadie camino hacia la puerta inevitablemente pasando junto a la pelirroja.

— Me largo de aquí así que no me esperen — le susurro en voz baja Natsu de nuevo sin permitir que le viesen a los ojos, pero la lagrima corriendo por su mejilla y la sangre seca en su boca eran rasgos más que suficientes para hacer que Titania sintiera gran preocupación por su querido amigo, su voz muerta no ayudaba para nada.

Salió de su estado de shock al escuchar como su amigo salía y quiso detenerle para exigirle una explicación, pero este notando sus intenciones dio un salto hacia el bosque y en medio del aire se propulso usando su magia alejándose totalmente de ella.

— Quiero respuestas ahora — hablo Erza con un tono helado hacia sus compañeros que decía claramente que nadie se iría de aquel lugar hasta tener las respuestas que buscaba.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Esa misma noche**

En el pasado Natsu solía burlarse de la forma más cruel posible de aquellas personas que lloraban a causa de sus penas, le recordaba a una telenovela que Mira le obligo a ver con ella donde los protagonistas lloraban casi por cualquier cosa, igualmente se había topado con personas igual e incluso peores sin poder evitar reír por lo patético de sus situaciones, parecía como si el Karma hubiese decidido cobrarle porque en estos momentos se sentía un total y jodido hipócrita, no podía evitar sentir una clase de empatía por todas esas personas y no dejaba de pedir perdón en voz baja por reírse de su miseria, ahora más que nunca entendía lo que significaba ahogarse en sus penas porque estaba experimentando por primera vez en su vida lo que es estar perdido de borracho.

Cuando salió de la cabaña él tenía claro que no estaba en su mejor estado emocional, la mera presencia de Erza le volvía un ser inestable y en estos momentos solo quería olvidarse de ella por lo que no paro de correr hasta llegar a la primera ciudad que encontró, curiosamente mientras vagaba por dicho lugar se encontró con un pequeño Bar y pensó que tal vez por única ocasión merecía dar rienda suelta a las emociones reprimidas.

— _Los ebrios y los niños siempre dicen la verdad y el alcohol es la mejor forma de ahogar las emociones_ —

Las sabias palabras de Cana Alberona resonaron por su mente en ese momento antes de entrar en aquel antro de perdición a beber a mas no poder, no tenía ni dinero y jamás había probado el alcohol, eso poco o nada importo a Natsu ya que su mente era un torbellino de emociones en aquel momento, desconocía totalmente que bebidas consumió y en qué cantidad lo hizo, su mente era una bruma de gente buscando problemas con él, un bar y demás edificios hechos cenizas, ¿No que el alcohol ayudaba?, se había equivocado totalmente, se sentía aun peor que antes, estaba mareado, quería vomitar y lo peor es que se sentía aún más destrozado que antes, en este momento estaba en el bosque más específicamente frente a un despeñadero sin tener la menor idea de cómo llego aquí.

— Yo…ugh…hick…me siento…divertido…ugh…estoy…muy…hick…triste… — el hipo no le permitiría negarlo, estaba totalmente borracho, sin duda beber estando deprimido había sido una pésima idea, se sentía aun peor que antes y a la vez no podía evitar reír de su propia miseria, miro la profunda oscuridad del desfiladero tratando de no caer con sus propios pasos, fallo miserablemente cayendo en el frio piso mirando el cielo estrellado cuya imagen comenzó a tergiversarse en algunas escenas que recordaba muy bien.

Cuando conoció por primera vez a Erza, todas las veces que trato de vencerla, los buenos momentos que paso con la pelirroja, la torre del paraíso, cuando se encontraron otra vez con Jellal durante la batalla con Oracion Seis y el golpe de gracia, cuando los vio besándose en aquella playa.

— ¡ **Ahhhhhhhhhhhh**! — dio un rugido gutural hacia el cielo que genero una poderosa llamarada con la esperanza de que aquellas imágenes desaparecieran, no lo hicieron, golpeo el suelo, pataleo y siguió lanzando gritos y sollozos desgarradores, comenzó a llorar como jamás lo había hecho.

— _¡Detente Natsu!_ — ordeno una voz grave de forma tranquila generando que Salamander se pusiese de pie rápidamente.

La mente del Dragonslayer se congelo totalmente cuando escucho aquella voz, como no reconocerla, ha buscado al dueño de esa voz por muchos años siempre fallando miserablemente.

— ¿Igneel? ¿Por qué escucho la voz de Igneel? — se cuestionó en voz alta mirando frenéticamente por todos lados en búsqueda del dragón rojo, pero este no estaba por ningún lado. — _¡Kuso! La noche y el alcohol me están jugando bromas de muy mal gusto_ — pensó Natsu sin poder evitar maldecir su suerte.

— _¡No es una broma! En verdad soy yo hijo mío_ — declaro una vez más la voz del Dragón provocando que los ojos del pelirosa se abriesen como platos.

— ¿En verdad eres tú? ¿Dónde estás y donde estuviste todos estos putos años? ¿Sabes cuánto te estuve buscando? ¡Sal de donde quiera que este Igneel! — rugió Natsu hecho una furia ya totalmente fuera de sí, había pasado por demasiadas cosas y esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

— _¿Realmente deseas tanto verme? Entonces cumpliré tu deseo_ —

Un fulgor color fuego apareció en el pecho del Dragonslayer, cayo de rodillas y gritando mientras hacia el esfuerzo de respirar mientras su mente comenzaba a divagar.

— _Cuando era pequeño, ese dragón lo encontró en el bosque…_ —

 _El pequeño niño de cabellos rosas en medio del bosque ríe y juega en compañía de un enorme dragón rojo quien solo atina a sonreír de forma paternal observando como su cría juega._

— _…_ _Y le enseño cosas sobre el lenguaje, la cultura y la magia…_ —

 _La bestia señala con su garra las palabras y letras de un pequeño libro que su vástago pese a ser muy pequeño hace el esfuerzo de comprenderlas. El pequeño hace algunas poses divertidas generando una risa escandalosa de parte de su padre. El pequeño se ve a si mismo completamente solo en aquel bosque y solo puede gritar una cosa._

— _Tou-chan… ¿Por qué me dejaste?..._ —

 _El hijo del dragón corre por la pradera a la escasa velocidad que generan sus cortas piernas mirando frenéticamente en todas direcciones buscando a su padre, este no aparece._

— _Puede que Igneel aun este cerca_ —

 _El niño cansado de buscar esta frente a una pequeña fogata hecha por sus propias llamas tratando de calentarse en aquella fría noche sin compañía de su maestro._

— _¿Estarás bien Tou-chan?_ —

— Ahhhhhh — los gritos de dolor de Natsu resonaban por todo el bosque mientras una energía de un color intenso iluminaba la totalidad del bosque.

Todo era tan intenso que algunos árboles fueron arrancados de raíz mientras que toda la fauna retrocedía por mero instintos que les decía a gritos que un depredador muy grande estaba por aparecer.

— _Lamento haberte hecho sufrir Natsu_ — aquel brillo comenzó a tomar forma, cola, alas, garras y cabeza, eso era el Rey de las Llamas en toda su gloria, Igneel Dragneel. — _Yo siempre estuve contigo, dentro de tu ser_ — aquella declaración helo totalmente la sangre del pelirosa quien no podía asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Esta sería una noche muy larga.

 **Esta historia continuara….**

 **Ya es muy cliché lo sé, autores en español y en ingles han escrito lo mismo, sin embargo, a partir de los próximos capítulos marcare totalmente la diferencia de mi historia con las demás, dejen sus Review y sus criticas asi como sugerencias, de verdad significan mucho.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Temprano Despertar**

 **No soy dueño ni de Fairy Tail, ni de Naruto ni de ningún material con dueño presentado en esta historia, solo el contenido Oc me pertenece, las dos obras principales de este crossover pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Capítulo 2: El inicio de un nuevo viaje**

Aquella noche nadie del Equipo Natsu durmió bien, especialmente cierta pelirroja que sin saberlo es la responsable de toda la situación, la joven Titania tal como se esperaba no escatimo en métodos de interrogación para sus amigos con el fin de obtener las respuestas que tanto necesitaba, sin embargo, para su pesar estos decían la verdad cuando decían que no sabían absolutamente nada, las respuestas que estos le dieron solo hacían más oscuro este misterio, según lo explicado por estos Ultear logro liberar más rápido de lo esperado el Segundo Origen en Natsu, este salió corriendo de la cabaña a buscarla posiblemente para retarla a una pelea y probar si había funcionado lo que la maga del tiempo hizo con ellos, Wendy aseguro que con sus sentidos mejorados pudo escuchar que Natsu discutía con Meredy pero no pudo entender exactamente de que hablaban, el resto era totalmente desconocido para ellos, regreso por la madrugada y esta mañana estaba totalmente cambiado emocionalmente, parecía literalmente alguien que fue destruido mentalmente.

Poca información que generaba más preguntas que respuestas, para empezar ella no se encontró con Natsu el día de ayer por lo que probablemente algo ocurrió mientras la buscaba, le preocupaba y molestaba en gran medida no saber que le pudo haber ocurrido a su amigo de la infancia que lo dejo en ese estado prácticamente irreconocible, ni siquiera cuando creyeron que Lisanna estaba muerta se había puesto de esa forma, al ver que no obtendría respuestas de sus amigos solo atino a esperar a que este regresara para tener una seria charla con él.

De eso ya habían pasado bastantes horas y tal parecía que Salamander realmente no tenía ninguna intención de regresar.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde estás Natsu? — cuestiono Erza mirando desde el techo de la cabaña el cielo nocturno esperando que este le diese las respuestas que tanto necesitaba.

Por más que intentase distraerse sus pensamientos inevitablemente la llevaban al pelirosa, realmente dolía demasiado verlo en un estado tan deplorable, como un dragón al que le arrancaron las alas, Natsu siempre había sido alguien alegre y lleno de vida, no importaba cuantas veces caía, él siempre se levantaba, dos fechas en específico solían afectarle mucho en el pasado, la fecha en que desapareció Igneel y la fecha en que creían Lisanna había muerto, dichos días eran considerados días muy oscuros en Fairy Tail porque eran los días donde Natsu no sonreía, no gritaba, se quedaba solo y en silencio bajo la helada lluvia, incluso esas veces al final del día mostraba esa sonrisa única en el para decirles que estaba bien.

Ese sujeto al que vio hoy en la mañana no era ni la sombra del Natsu que ella conocía, deprimido, derrotado, cansado de todo, como si le hubieran arrancado una parte muy importante de su ser, esa mirada muerta que no reflejaba absolutamente nada, solo pensarlo le provocaba el sentimiento inequívoco del temor.

Eso le molestaba y mucho, a muchos les parecería tonto pero sus armaduras en general eran una metáfora, una barrera que de alguna forma le hacían sentir protegida no solo física sino también emocionalmente, sentía que con estas protegiéndola su corazón no sería lastimado como alguna vez lo hizo Jellal cuando eran niños, no sentía miedo con sus armaduras, sus barreras emocionales habían sido destrozadas con tan solo una mirada del pelirosa, aquella mirada repleta de desesperación.

Todo era totalmente confuso, primero Jellal diciendo que tiene una prometida que ella sabía bien ni siquiera existía, ahora Natsu y sus cambios emocionales tan oscuros.

— Creo que no vendrá, lo mejor será irme a la cama — susurro algo molesta con la intención de irse a dormir cuando noto algo fuera de lo común. — ¿Qué rayos es eso? — susurro tratando de enfocar su vista en la lejanía del bosque, a muy lejana distancia se podía apreciar algo muy inusual.

El cielo era iluminado por un extraño brillo color llama, literalmente solo podía ser descrito como un incendio forestal, además podía sentirse un poder mágico increíble, prácticamente era de proporciones descomunales, era un poder demasiado familiar para su gusto y el hecho de que parecía estar muy lejos de aquí solo hacía que sus preocupaciones aumentasen.

— _Natsu…_ — fue el último pensamiento de la cabeza roja antes de irse a dormir, claramente no pudo ya que aquella situación seguía invadiendo su mente.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

De vuelta con el padre y el hijo la situación solo puede ser descrita como incomoda, de hecho, eso es decir muy poco, la tensión es palpable al punto en que incluso los grillos han dejado de cantar, todo está en el absoluto silencio, ni siquiera el sonido típico del viento golpeado las hojas, ambos dragón y humano se miran el uno a otro en una batalla visual de la que ninguno de los dos quiere retroceder, el primero sentado esta hincado sobre sus extremidades traseras y con los brazos cruzados mientras mira de forma muy tranquila a su vástago, este se encuentra en la misma posición que el padre sin escatimar una mirada molesta y algo helada al dragón rojo.

— ¿Dentro de mi ser? ¡No me vengas con esa mierda Igneel! ¿Qué quieres decir con que estuviste dentro de mí? ¿Por qué diablos me dejaste sin decirme nada? ¿Qué paso el 7 de Julio del X777? ¿Qué paso con los dragones de Wendy y Gajeel? ¡Respóndeme Igneel! — era oficial, Natsu Dragneel había perdido los estribos, ver al amor de su vida en brazos de otro hombre, ver miradas lastimeras por un lado y por otro, su padre apareciendo de la diciendo que estaba dentro de él, era demasiado y necesitaba gritar.

Al viejo dragón rojo le dio un tic en el ojo al escuchar las exigencias de su hijo, ciertamente él sabía que esta no sería una plática nada tranquila, lo supo desde momentos antes de siquiera salir del sello, pero eso no hacía que su paciencia fuera mayor, él y Natsu son prácticamente similares en personalidad, tercos e impacientes, eso no facilitaba para nada las cosas, hace tan solo unos minutos habían tenido un conmovedor encuentro padre e hijo que se traducía en Natsu abrazándose a su hocico llorando a moco tendido mientras le daba unas palmada en la espalda con su cola, dicho momento duro tan solo unos momentos y ahora se debía enfrentar a la inevitable conversación con su vástago.

— **¿No podemos dejarlo en que Lamento haberte hecho sufrir y que estuve en tu interior?** — si las miradas matasen Igneel estaría bien muerto ya que la mirada que tenía el pelirosa en este momento haría que cierta mujer pelirroja se sintiera orgullosa, este definitivamente no era el mejor momento para las bromas. — **¡Bien! Comencemos con tus primeras preguntas, es tal como te lo dije, eh estado dentro de tu cuerpo por los últimos años, específicamente ese 7 de Julio del año X777 fue el día en que Grandeeney uso una magia suya llamada Konryu no jutsu para sellarnos a los 5 dragones dentro de nuestros respectivos dragonslayers, Metallicana y Grandeeney se encuentran aún sellados dentro de esos humanos llamados Gajeel y Wendy** — explico Igneel lo más lento que podía para que su hijo le comprendiese, era muy consciente de sus problemas para prestar atención ya que se distraía con suma facilidad por lo que fue una sorpresa para el verlo escuchando atentamente y en silencio asimilando todo lo que le explicaba.

— ¿Konryu no jutsu? ¿Qué diablos es eso? ¿Cinco Dragones? ¿Quiénes son los otros dos? ¿Y porque no nos los dijeron desde un principio? Pasamos muchos años buscándoles y nunca encontramos nada — pregunto Natsu ya un poco más calmado pero los reproches en sus palabras eran notables.

— **Lo lamento por eso…** — dijo Igneel con claro pesar en sus palabras. — **Pero no teníamos elección, decirles que estábamos dentro suyo solo hubiera vuelto las cosas mucho más difíciles, para empezar el Konryu no jutsu es una magia que permite sellar el alma de los dragones dentro de otro ser, por lógica el Dragón no debe tener un cuerpo, ¿Entiendes a donde voy con todo esto? En palabras simples nosotros los Dragones ya no tenemos cuerpos, nuestras almas fueron extraídas de estos por culpa de la magia de Acnologia, yo y los otros dragones estamos muertos** — Igneel se quedó en silencio por algunos minutos esperando que el peso de sus palabras cayera sobre su hijo.

El pelirosa se quedó en silencio sintiendo aquella horrible sensación en su garganta cuando quiere gritas, pero las palabras de quedaban atoradas, lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos sin poder evitar mirar a su padre con sus ojos muy abiertos, ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Su padre al que llevaba tantos años buscando básicamente era un simple fantasma? ¿Los otros dragones también estaban muertos? ¿El mismo dragón que ha causado tanta desgracia a su gremio es responsable de sus muertes? ¡Era oficial! ¡Todo esto era una mierda! Solo esperaba no tener que escuchar cosas peores porque si no dudaba seriamente que su mente pudiera resistirlo.

Para Igneel el pelirosa era como un libro abierto y podía decir con certeza que estaba pensando y que estaba sintiendo, realmente no le gustaba tener que decirle todo esto luego de todo lo que ha pasado, pero si no lo hacía en este momento entonces todo se volvería muy confuso más adelante, claramente no tenía la intención de contarle todo, había cosas para las que sencillamente su hijo no estaba preparado, cosas que simplemente era mejor que no supiera por ahora, Zeref y E.N.D eran esas cosas.

— **Sellarnos dentro de ustedes tuvo dos objetivos primordiales, el primero de ellos era esperar a que Acnologia apareciese para poder acabar con el de una vez por todas, teníamos pensado salir de sus cuerpos durante el examen clase S de tu gremio pero esa mocosa que llaman Mavis se nos adelantó a salvarles la vida por lo que decidimos esperar otra oportunidad ya que una vez que salimos del cuerpo de nuestro anfitrión ya no podemos regresar y nuestras almas no pueden sobrevivir mucho tiempo sin un cuerpo, de hecho incluso ahora siento que pierdo fuerzas a cada segundo que pasa y si continuo así no sobreviviré más de un par de semanas, nuestro segundo objetivo era protegerlos, hay algo que pocos conocen de la magia de los Dragones, está en humanos funciona como alguna clase de virus, entre más se usa esta afecta al cuerpo en forma tal que los convierte en Dragones, en el pasado Acnologia acelero este proceso asesinando a muchos dragones para beber de su sangre, para evitar que algo como esto les ocurra comenzamos a crear anticuerpos dentro de ustedes para frenar el proceso Dragonificacion, ahora que estoy fuera de tu cuerpo las posibilidades de que te conviertas en un Dragón son muy bajas…** —

 **¡PAM!**

El dragón miro de forma inexpresiva como Natsu caía al piso desmayado luego de escuchar sus últimas palabras, enterarse de que iba a morir había sido un duro golpe, pero descubrir que existía la posibilidad de convertirse en un dragón había sido el tiro de gracia para su débil mente.

— **Yo morir jajajaja…eso no pasara** — gruño el dragón para sí mismo ya sabiendo cual debía ser su curso de acción de ahora en adelante.

Tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo, ya no podía más, se sentía demasiado agotado mentalmente, había sobrevivido mucho más tiempo que cualquier otro Dragón e incluso después de muerto su alma se aferraba al mundo de los vivos, dudaba que incluso Acnologia tuviera una antigüedad que superase a la suya, no era la primera vez que ocurría, había desafiado a las leyes naturales de la vida y la muerte en demasiadas ocasiones para su gusto personal, era realmente un milagro no haber terminado de la misma forma que Zeref, sus planes habían sido designados y hasta ahora él no había tenido la intención de cambiarlos, salir del sello, matar a Acnologia, ¿Por qué no?, decir un último discurso épico que motivase lo suficiente a Natsu para hacerse fuerte y matar a Zeref, luego de eso podría morir medianamente tranquilo, aun estaría atormentando su mente el pequeño detalle de que si Zeref muere Natsu también lo hará, más sin embargo tenía la pequeña esperanza de que encuentren otra forma.

Todos esos planes se habían al diablo en el momento en que Natsu pensó que era buena idea abrir su segundo origen con ayuda de esa maga del tiempo, Ultear, si no mal recordaba el dragón, ahora no solo se había forzado su despertar tiempo antes de lo planeado, sino que ahora tenía que lidiar con los problemas románticos de su hijo, por extensión problemas suyos ya que él era el directo responsable de que Natsu cometiera error tras error con aquella pelirroja espeluznante, ¿Era su culpa? Tal vez, pero no podían culparle del todo, ¡Era un dragón por el amor de dios! ¿Cómo esperaban que el supiera los ritos de cortejo de los humanos? Cuando se juró a si mismo que cuidaría al mocoso como si fuera su propia cría eso incluía aprender los métodos de los dragones, obviamente esto fue la peor de las ideas, Grandeeney había tenido la razón, aunque por supuesto jamás se lo diría.

Él tenía todo muy claro, en este momento menos que nunca podía darse el lujo de morir, fuera de él o unos cuantos elegidos no existía en estos momentos nadie que pudiese igualar ligeramente al dragón del apocalipsis en batalla, claro que no se encontraba precisamente en su mejor momento, estaba muerto para empezar y su alma llevaba muchos años sellada, en estos momentos no era más que una sombra de su antiguo ser, pero aun así se sentía confiado de su habilidad como Dragón y no tenía la menor duda de que por lo menos podía causar algún daño permanente en Acnologia, además tenía que apoyar a Natsu, lo que estaba pasando con él era por demás serio y le gustase aceptarlo o no su hijo era una amenaza potencial no solo para la humanidad sino también para sí mismo, obviamente él no tenía la intención de permitir que eso ocurra así que simplemente no podía darse ese lujo de morir por ahora.

— **Si mis cálculos no fallan tengo dos semanas como máximo antes de que mi alma se consuma, incluso si tuviera la más mínima idea de donde está mi cadáver Grandeeney dijo que una vez extraída el alma no podía regresar a mi antiguo cuerpo, no puedo sellarme a mí mismo en otro cuerpo porque este no resistiría mi poder…** — el dragón se quedó en silencio por lo que parecieron ser horas tratando de sopesar sus opciones cuando cierto recuerdo llego a su memoria.

— **_¿Has escuchado los rumores Igneel?_** —

— **_No tengo tiempo ni paciencia para estar escuchando los chismes de los humanos Atlas, soy el poderoso Igneel, tengo mejoras cosas en que usar mi tiempo_** —

— **_Pero este no es cualquier chisme, lo escuche de unos dragones del bando de Motherglare_** —

— **_¿Y que es ese rumor de los lacayos de esa lagartija?_** —

— **_Dicen que en una isla entre Ishgar y Alakitasia hay una tumba muy extraña, en esa tumba hay un artefacto que dicen las malas lenguas puede abrir una puerta para comunicarse con un dios de la muerte_** —

— **_¿Un dios de la muerte? Jajajajajaja esas son estupideces, olvídalo Atlas, no vale la pena escuchar historias sin fundamento_** —

El Enryuo negó con la cabeza mientras un sonido despectivo salía de su hocico, jamás en su larga vida pensó que terminaría haciendo caso de las historias de Atlas pero en estos momentos no tenía muchas opciones, tomo con su garra el cuerpo de su vástago y emprendió el vuelo hacia rumbo desconocido, él no lo sabía pero en estos momento se dirigía a un lugar donde el específicamente jamás debía siquiera colocar una de sus garras.

 **Esta historia continuara….**

 **Muy corto lo sé pero así serán los primeros capítulos, deben comprender que soy muy nuevo a la hora de escribir los NatZa y por consecuencia debo adaptar mi forma de escribir a ellos, espero que les haya gustado, sus comentarios, criticas y opiniones son bien recibidos.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Temprano Despertar**

 **No soy dueño ni de Fairy Tail, ni de Naruto ni de ningún material con dueño presentado en esta historia, solo el contenido Oc me pertenece, las dos obras principales de este crossover pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente.**

 **Por favor perdónenme, yo sé que casi nadie que no sean los más observadores o aquellos que siguen fairy tail de forma un tanto obsesiva notaron mi error, fue un error imperdonable y no me queda más que pedir perdón y reconocerlo con la frente en alto, yo siempre eh detestado los errores argumentales, más los que yo cometo y esta vez eh cometido uno imperdonable ¿Qué error cometí? Se preguntarán, por si no lo saben este fic comienza a partir del capítulo 154 del anime, el error que he cometido es ignorar la presencia de Juvia la cual estaba presente durante el desbloqueo del segundo origen, un error que por lo menos para mí es difícil de perdonar, por favor perdonen que no volverá a pasar.**

 **Muchos habrán notado que mis primeros capítulos de este fic están siendo en particular muy cortos, como he dicho antes el NatZa no es lo mío y aún estoy aprendiendo a escribirlo por lo que trato de comenzar con cosas muy cortas, además quiero comenzar con las partes más emocionales antes de dar paso a las revelaciones, a partir del siguiente capítulo mi redacción será más larga.**

 **Seria todo por ahora y sin más que decir…**

 **Que empiece el show**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Capítulo 3: Dulces pesadillas.**

 _Todo era perfecto, un hermoso atardecer mientras una joven pareja observa la playa encima de una pequeña formación rocosa, pareciese como si la naturaleza misma se hubiese coordinado para hacer de este momento un suceso muy romántico, los brillos dorados provenientes de unas curiosas flores dan un encanto mágico a la escena._

 _—_ _Dijiste que recuperaste tus recuerdos, ¿Cierto Jellal? —cuestiono una pelirroja de figura bien formada vistiendo un vestido lila claro de tirantes._

 _—_ _Si — respondió Jellal con la cabeza gacha tratando de que la pelirroja no vea su mirada llena de remordimientos._

 _—_ _Entonces, ¿También recuerdas lo que ocurrió con Simon? — volvió a preguntar con cierta ansia en su voz._

 _El peliazul no respondió por algunos minutos, pero la mirada de culpabilidad que tenía dejaba todo muy claro._

 _—_ _Yo lo mate — declaro Jellal monótonamente notando que su amiga de la infancia se tensaba ligeramente por su confesión._

 _—_ _¿Te acuerdas del Nirvana? — volvió a cuestionar la mujer tratando de mantener su temple._

 _—_ _Lo recuerdo, luego de eso tuve amnesia, se siente raro — respondió Jellal sin mucho entusiasmo._

 _—_ _¿Puedo pensar en ti como el viejo Jellal y tratarte de esa manera? — pregunto la pelirroja mirando de forma triste al peliazul._

 _—_ _Eso me haría feliz…pero aún queda lo sucedido con Simon — dijo el hombre de cabello azul entrelazando sus manos en un gesto de nerviosismo. — No te culparía si mantienes tu distancia — ante aquellas palabras sus manos se tensaron aún más ya que claramente no quería que la pelirroja se alejara de él. — Si desearas tomar venganza por la muerte de Simon estaría dispuesto a dar mi vida — declaro Jellal con pesar sabiendo que sus acciones pasadas merecían un castigo._

 _—_ _¿Crees que es lo que querría Simon? — pregunto la maga a forma de reproche mientras le miraba de mala manera. — Formaste un gremio con el fin de destruir los gremios oscuros, es así como estas expiando tus pecados ¡Eso es lo que estás dispuesto a hacer! — las últimas palabras de la pelirroja fueron más una exclamación que tenía como intención hacer sentir mejor consigo mismo al hombre de cabellera azulada._

 _—_ _No lo sé… — fue su vaga respuesta mientras miraba el suelo como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo._

 _—_ _¿Que? — exigió la pelirroja mirando con rabia._

 _—_ _Ciertamente, en principio cree Crime Sorciere para expiar mis pecados, pero no hay forma en que pueda reparar lo que hice en la torre del cielo, ¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? No puedo salir de este laberinto en mi mente, tal vez solo deba morir —_

 ** _¡FLAP!_**

 _El maestro del gremio independiente miro con los ojos muy abiertos lo que acababa de ocurrirle, su rostro estaba volteado producto de la poderosa bofetada de la que había sido víctima, propinada de la mano de su amiga de la infancia y tal vez el amor de su vida, Erza Scarlet, esta le miraba con rabia y furia._

 _—_ _¿Cómo puedes decir algo tan cobarde? — pregunto Erza con sus puños apretados y mirando con desprecio a su amigo._

 _—_ _No soy tan fuerte como tú — respondió débilmente Jellal esperando que la mujer lo dejara en paz._

 _—_ _¿Así que no quieres vivir porque no eres fuerte? ¡Estas equivocado! ¡Vive y demuestra que eres fuerte! — el joven solo desvió su débil mirada no queriendo encontrarse con la fuerte mirada de la pelirroja, su intento fue inútil, Erza le tomo de los hombros obligándole a dar la cara. — ¡No eres el viejo Jellal! ¡No eres el Jellal que luchaba desesperadamente por sobrevivir! — recrimino dándole una mirada llena de rabia._

 _—_ _Puede que tengas razón… — respondió otra vez de forma débil terminando con la paciencia de la pelirroja._

 _En un acto sorprendente de fuerza impropia de una mujer tomo por el cuello de la ropa al joven que estaba sentado sobre una roca, le levanto de dicha roca pese a que su cuerpo era más grande y pesado que el del ella hasta elevarse en el aire con la intención de seguirle gritando._

 _—_ _Erza… — trato de hablar Jellal mientras intentaba liberarse, pero en dicho intento tropezó con una roca haciendo que ambos comiencen a caer colina abajo._

 _Ninguno de los dos supo cómo termino en una posición tan sugerente, el joven de cabello azulado termino encima del cuerpo de la joven pelirroja la cual aun sostenía con sus pequeñas manos el cuello de sus ropas, la naturaleza decidió añadir su propia sazón a la situación, de unas curiosa plantas azules con formas de corazón salió un polen dorado que le daba un toque mágico a aquella playa, como si de polvo de hadas se tratase._

 _¡Noooo! ¡Por favor no lo hagas!_

 _—_ _Siempre tienes razón… — comento Jellal sin poder evitar perderse en los orbes achocolatados de la mujer debajo suyo._

 _¡Si no quieres que ocurra entonces detenlo!_

 _—_ _Eso no es cierto — declaro Erza mirando con deseo al joven encima suyo. — Soy torpe, pero vivo mi vida al máximo, eso es todo — dijo en un débil susurro mientras su corazón latía al mil por hora sintiendo el aliento de su amor de la infancia tan cerca de su rostro._

 _¡Solo tienes que matarle! ¡Con mi poder será como aplastar a un insecto!_

 _¡Nunca! ¡Erza lo ama y no voy a arrebatarle la felicidad!_

 _—_ _Erza… — susurro Jellal acercando cada vez más su rostro._

 _¿Su felicidad? ¿Dónde quedas tú? ¿Dónde quedo yo? ¡Me rehusó a cargar con este dolor en el corazón!_

 _¡No permitiré que los lastimes! ¡Te detendré así sea lo último que haga!_

 _—_ _Pensé que nunca te volvería a ver — lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos tanto el sano como el postizo mientras tomaba entre sus manos el rostro del hombre que amaba. — Jellal — dijo su nombre en un débil susurro._

 _¿Detenerme dices? ¿Cómo puedes enfrentarte a ti mismo? ¡Tú eres parte de mí, así como yo lo soy de ti!_

 _¡Mientes!_

 _¡Soy ese lado que siempre has negado! ¡Tú eres la luz y yo soy las tinieblas! ¡El dia que volvamos a ser uno solo nos convertiremos en el ser más poderoso! ¡No Zeref! ¡No Igneel! ¡No Acnologia! ¡Solo Yo! ¡Solo tú! ¡El poder más increíble de todo este mundo!_

 _¡Cállate!_

 _El peliazul seco con su pulgar aquellas lagrimas mientras sus rostros se acercaban lentamente apunto de fundirse en aquel beso de amor verdadero el cual coincidiría con el final del día y el inicio de la noche._

 _¡Detente Erza! ¡Por favor no lo hagas! ¿Por qué no puedes ver cuánto te amo?_

 _¡Tú ya no puedes parar esto! ¡No pudiste parar esto porque eres débil! ¡No te atreviste a pelear por tu hembra! ¡Me da asco tan solo pensar que somos la misma persona! ¡Eres un ser patético Natsu Dragneel!_

 ** _¡Yo si les detendré! ¡Yo si luchare por lo que nos pertenece!_**

 _—_ _¡Ahhhhhhhh! — el grito desgarrador de Jellal Fernandez saco de su mundo de fantasía a Erza Scarlet._

 _La belleza pelirroja abrió sus orbes solo para presenciar una escena sacada de pesadilla, una mano pálida con uñas afiladas como las de un animal sostenía la cabeza de su amante, dicha mano era apretada con fuerza tan que estaba por hacer que sus ojos explotasen._

 _¡Por favor no lo hagas!_

 _—_ _ **¡Muere insecto!**_ _— apenas se escucharon aquellas palabras tan frías provenientes de la voz gutural una mano atravesó limpiamente el pecho de Jellal._

 _La mujer miraba con ojos incrédulos aquella mano que salía del pecho del maestro de Crime Sorciere, dicha mano sostenía el corazón del peliazul el cual aún bombeaba sangre, la pelirroja quería gritar y a su vez quería asesinar al monstruo causante de tal crimen, pero las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta._

 _Aquel ser saco su mano del cuerpo del hombre al que acababa de matar con brusquedad tal que arranco el órgano de las arterias que aún lo mantenían latente, el cuerpo cayo a los pies de la pelirroja que miraba con terror aquella cosa que acababa de asesinar al amor de su vida, era una sombra alta, de cabello puntiaguda, cuernos largos como los de un uro y unos ojos espeluznantes azules con una cruz rosa._

 _—_ _ **¡Eso pasa cuando alejas a un demonio de lo que le pertenece!**_ _— declaro el ser antes de aplastar con su mano el corazón de Jellal dejando un espectáculo de sangre y viseras._

 _¡Por favor detente!_

 _¿Quieres que me detenga? ¿Estás seguro? ¿No es esto lo que querías?_

 _Aquella criatura tomo de la cabeza a la pelirroja y con suma violencia le arrojo contra un árbol._

 _¡Jamás quise que esto pasara! ¡Solo haz que pare maldita sea!_

 _—_ _N-no t-te hacer-qu-es Monstruo — grito la joven de cabellos escarlata mirando con terror como eso se acercaba lentamente hacia su persona._

 _—_ _ **¡Tú me convertiste en esto perra escarlata y ahora tendrás que pagar el precio!**_ _— declaro el demoniaco ser esbozando una sonrisa depravada mientras arrancaba las prendas de la pelirroja con sus garras._

 _—_ _¡Ahhhhhhhhh! —_

 _¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

 _El mundo mismo se consumía en las llamas del averno mientras aquel horrible ser saciaba los placeres de la carne con aquella pobre muchacha que pedía a gritos que se detuviera, la ignoraba mientras seguía embistiendo con furia, su risa psicópata resonando por los alrededores._

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

El protagonista de nuestra historia se despertó de golpe con la expresión de terror mismo grabada en su rostro, su respiración era pesada, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de un sudor frio, su mano apretaba con fuerza la zona donde está su corazón sintiendo que este estaba a punto de explotar.

— ¡Kuso! ¿Qué diablos fue eso?, De todos los sueños horribles que he tenido ese tuvo que haber sido el peor de todos — gruño para sí mismo Natsu Dragneel mientras hacia el esfuerzo por calmarse.

Se estaría mintiendo a si mismo si dijese que aquello no le había afectado, jamás en toda su vida había soñado con algo tan horrible, ya bastante malo era tener que rememorar el horrible momento en que tuvo que ver a la pelirroja que tanto amaba en brazos de otro hombre mientras escuchaba la voz de un cruel narrador que relataba la escena como si quisiese añadir más sal a la herida, lo verdaderamente aterrador fue aquella voz tan siniestra que trataba de inducirlo a cometer atrocidades que el trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que jamás las haría, sin embargo la cereza sobre el pastel fue ver sin poder hacer nada como aquella sombra asesinaba sin remordimiento alguno a Jellal solo para comenzar a mancillar la inocencia de su amada, era algo repugnante, inenarrable, se sentía enfermo de tan solo haber soñado algo así.

— Lo mejor será no pensar en eso, a fin de cuentas, fue solo un sueño, tal vez producto del alcohol — se dijo a si mismo Salamander tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

No queriendo pensar mucho en aquello decidió que lo mejor era enfocarse en su entorno, para su sorpresa ya no se encontraba en aquel despeñadero de anoche, ahora se encontraba en un bosque totalmente distinto al de ayer junto a una cascada, podía ver que en dicho bosque rondaban distintos animales, desde osos que trataban de atrapar peces en la cascada, venados rondando entre los arbustos y uno que otro cerdo salvaje revolcándose en el lodo, sorprendentemente ninguno de estos animales le había atacado, se limitaban a mirarlo un par de segundos antes de volver a sus propios asuntos, miro hacia el cielo y a juzgar por la posición del sol no tenía muchas horas de haber amanecido.

— ¿Cómo diablos llegue aquí? — se cuestionó Natsu rascándose la cabeza tratando de pensar en cómo pudo haber llegado aquí.

— **Volando, ¿De qué otra forma?** — cuestiono la inconfundible voz de Igneel quien venía volando de lo profundo del bosque llevando sobre su garra los cadáveres de algunos jabalíes de gran tamaño que tuvieron la mala fortuna de encontrarse con el reptil.

— ¡Igneel! — exclamo Natsu recordando que ayer tuvo un encuentro por demás agotador con su padre el cual parecía no haber perdido su tiempo optando por ir por alguna presa para comer. — ¿Dónde diablos estamos? — pregunto el Dragonslayer observando como su padre aterrizaba.

— **En el País de Enca si no mal recuerdo** — respondió el Dragón de fuego mientras arrancaba de los arboles gruesas ramas con las que procedió a empalar a las bestias.

El joven de cabello rosa soltó un ligero silbido de impresión al escuchar esa información, si no mal recordaba eso quedaba muy lejos de Fiore, habían sobrevolado por lo menos unos tres países, algo que para un Dragón no era demasiado complicado puesto que los cielos son su territorio, observo con cierto entusiasmo como su padre enterraba las puntas de aquellas ramas sobre el suelo dejando a los jabalíes listos para ser cocinados.

— **¡Karyuu no Hoko!** — exclamo Natsu mientras de su boca expulsaba una llamarada con la que comenzó a rostizar a los pobres cerdos que pasarían a ser alimento de aquellos dos.

El enorme Dragón asintió complacido cuando el aroma de la comida llego a sus fosas nasales súper desarrolladas, por su mente pasaban los recuerdos de un Natsu en plena niñez tratando de sacar una chispa de fuego de su boca, ver las enormes llamaradas con las que preparaba el alimento le hacían ver cuánto había crecido.

— ¡ **Itadakimasu**! — exclamaron los dos humano y dragón al unísono antes de empezar a devorar como si no hubiese mañana.

Es en cierto grado interesante ver como aparentemente la palabra Dragneel y la palabra modales parecían no tener nada en común ya que estaba claro que ni el padre ni el hijo comían de forma adecuada, el pelirosa arranco la pierna del pobre animal con cierto grado de brutalidad para posteriormente comérsela haciendo ruidos un tanto desagradables con su boca, el dragón no lo estaba haciendo mejor, este con su garra tomo el cuerpo entero de unos de los jabalíes por la parte de la cola, lo arrojo hacia su hocico para comenzar a devorarlo triturándole los huesos en el proceso.

Ambos comieron en un cómodo silencio que solo era perturbado por los sonidos de la naturaleza, los otros depredadores no se inmutaban en absoluto por la presencia del humano y el dragón, mucho menos se acercaban a tratar de arrebatar sus presas, era mero instinto de conservación y sentido común, dragones están en la cima de la cadena alimentaria dentro del reino animal pensar siquiera en arrebatarles una presa eran un suicidio.

Les tomo solo unos momentos terminar de comer, bebieron de aquella cascada y luego de eso se miraron el uno al otro de forma muy seria.

— ¿Es cierto lo que me dijiste ayer? ¿Vas a morir? — cuestiono Natsu mirando a su padre de forma triste ya que le estaba costando mucho trabajo asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Se reencuentra con su padre adoptivo luego de tantos años de no saber nada de él, descubre que este lleva viviendo dentro suyo todo este tiempo y finalmente que le queda poco tiempo antes de morir.

— **Técnicamente yo ya estoy muerto, en estos momentos no soy más que los residuos de un espíritu, este se consumirá en unas dos semanas y luego de esto yo desapareceré** — explico Igneel ganando una mirada solemne de su cría el cual sin embargo recordó un detalle muy importante.

— Dijiste que tú y los otros dragones se sellaron dentro de nosotros para matar a Acnologia, ¿Entonces porque saliste ahora y no después cuando Acnologia apareciera? — pregunto Natsu tratando de evitar que las lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos.

— **Como dices ese era el plan, pero las cosas cambiaron de forma repentina por dos grandes motivos, el primero fue cuando aquella maga del tiempo desbloqueo tu Segundo Origen yo por instinto trate de frenarla al pensar que era la magia de algún enemigo, el problema fue que ella forzó aún más magia generando que el sello que me mantenía dentro de ti se debilitara lo que forzó mi salida antes de lo planeado** — explico el Dragón todavía algo molesto por aquel suceso ocasionado por Ultear, esta no lo sabía pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse algo irritado.

— ¿Y el segundo motivo? — pregunto el mago de fuego mientras la mirada de su mentor y padre se suavizaba.

— **Necesitaba verte Natsu, desde el día en que me fui no he dejado de observarte, siempre viendo tus progresos, siempre teniendo que contenerme de no salir a salvarte cada vez que estabas en peligro, te has vuelto muy fuerte hijo mío, no tienes idea de lo orgulloso que me siento de que seas tú el que porte mi magia, también vi lo que paso con aquella maga de cabellos rojos…** — Igneel tomo nota de cada una de las reacciones de su hijo, la felicidad cuando le dijo que siempre lo observaba y lo orgulloso que estaba de él, luego la tristeza cuando menciono a la maga pelirroja. — **De verdad lamento todo lo que paso Natsu, realmente no tienes idea de lo arrepentido que me siento, yo fui quien te enseño todas esas ideas, me obsesione tanto con las ideologías del poder y la dominación el macho sobre la hembra que me olvide totalmente de lo que realmente importaba, el amor y el corazón de tu elegida, no importa cuánto digan que es un rasgo genético inevitable, pude haber hecho más y no lo hice, todo por el estúpido machismo y estupidez de nosotros los dragones** — las palabras del dragón estaban llenas de arrepentimiento mientras recordaba la palabras que tanto le decía Grandeeney pero que el siempre ignoraba.

— No es culpa tuya ni de Erza Igneel, yo no debí poner mis ojos en ella — dijo Natsu con pesar tratando de que el dragón se sienta menos culpable, pero este negó rotundamente con su cabeza.

— **Te fijaste en ella por mis tonterías de que debías elegir a la hembra más fuerte, con el tiempo te fuiste enamorando de ella, pero seguiste los ideales que te inculque, pasaste tanto tiempo tratando de ser más fuerte que ella que te olvidaste totalmente de ganar su corazón, todo por culpa mía** — dijo el Rey de las Llamas de forma triste dejando a su vástago sin palabras ya que el mismo tenia sentimientos encontrados sobre que todo esto.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por lo que parecieron ser horas sin saber que decir hasta que Natsu harto del silencio tan incómodo decidió exteriorizar su ultima duda.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? — pregunto Salamander mirando con curiosidad al dragón rojo.

No es que le molestara pasar los últimos días con su padre adoptivo, de hecho, en este momento pasar los últimos días con Igneel se había convertido en la prioridad, no entrenar para los Grandes Juegos Mágicos y definitivamente no pensar en Erza, sin embargo, era curioso del porque la criatura de fuego lo trajo a un lugar tan lejano.

— **Te seré honesto Natsu, ya estoy muy viejo, he vivido por demasiados siglos, he visto lo mejor y lo peor de la humanidad, francamente ya estoy agotado, cuando me selle dentro tuyo estaba hecho a la idea de que cuando tuviera que volver a salir me destruiría junto con Acnologia y tu serias el ultimo legado que dejaría en este mundo…** — la mirada de Igneel se encontró con la mirada de su hijo, Salamander pudo ver el cansancio y la tristeza en la mirada de su padre, este ya había vivido muchas cosas, estaba simplemente agotado. — **Pero ahora que te he visto otra vez en estas circunstancias me ha hecho darme cuenta de que aún no estoy listo para desaparecer, no puedo irme tranquilo sabiendo que estas sufriendo por ver al amor de tu vida en brazos de otro, no puedo irme sabiendo que los otros Dragones me necesitan para tener una oportunidad contra Acnologia, ¡Maldita sea! No puedo irme sin conocer a mis nietos, simplemente no estoy listo, hay una esperanza, tal vez sea una pérdida de tiempo, pero si la hay entonces viviré, viviré no solo para derrotar a Acnologia, también viviré para cumplir con mis deberes pendientes como padre, esta vez no te dejare solo** — la mirada del Dragón ahora estaba llena de determinación y esperanzas que algunos hasta ahora solo habían visto en el propio Natsu.

El pelirosa miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a su padre, lagrimas saliendo de sus orbes oscuros, sin previo aviso de abrazo a la criatura murmurando cosas inentendibles, no le importaba como, el ayudaría a su padre a seguir viviendo, lo haría así tuviese que vender su alma al mismísimo diablo.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **Muy corto lo sé pero así serán los primeros capítulos, deben comprender que soy muy nuevo a la hora de escribir los NatZa y por consecuencia debo adaptar mi forma de escribir a ellos, espero que les haya gustado, sus comentarios, críticas y opiniones son bien recibidos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Temprano Despertar**

 **No soy dueño ni de Fairy Tail, ni de Naruto ni de ningún material con dueño presentado en esta historia, solo el contenido Oc me pertenece, las dos obras principales de este crossover pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Capítulo 4: El lugar al que jamás debimos entrar**

Los viajes padre e hijo, no hay experiencia más satisfactoria en la vida de un progenitor, un mentor y un aprendiz enfrentando los peligros de la naturaleza, el padre se toma su tiempo para enseñarle pacientemente a su vástago como sobrevivir en la naturaleza, como cazar, como cocinar y como crear un refugio para pasar la noche, lanzarse ambos familiares hacia una aventura desconocida es algo tan común entre humanos y sorprendentemente los Dragones hacen algo similar a su extraña manera.

— **Y así es como se construye un refugio Natsu** — gruño Igneel mirando con orgullo su obra maestra.

— ¡A-aye! — respondió Natsu con una mirada plana mientras retrocedía algunos pasos, incrédulo de lo que estaba viendo, él no era ajeno a meterse con la propiedad privada, lo había hecho tantas veces que se había vuelto parte inevitable de su reputación, sin embargo, esto que estaba viendo era cruzar los limites.

— ¡Por favor no me mates! —

La idea del Dragón de fuego de lo que es construir un refugio era todo menos algo que pudiésemos considerar muy ético, frente a ellos y arrancada con todo y suelo estaba una enorme mansión en medio del bosque, mansión que el Dragón había tomado de alguna ciudad con la intención de usarla como refugio, cosa que para empezar carece de mucho sentido si nos ponemos a pensar que el tamaño de la bestia es por lo menos cinco veces mayor que la propiedad, si sumamos el hecho de que dicha mansión la trajo con todo y habitantes hace pensar que sin duda el sentido común no es un rasgo latente dentro del rey de las llamas.

El dueño de la mansión asomaba su rostro desde la ventana observando con una expresión incrédula al Dragón que arranco del suelo su hogar y lo trajo hasta el bosque.

— ¡Guau! ¡Guau! ¡Guau! — ladraba el perro de la casa quien observaba de forma retadora al enorme reptil.

El pelirosa soltó un pesado suspiro no queriendo pensar mucho en lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos y las consecuencias en que esto derivaría, ¡Oh sí! Robar una casa tendría consecuencias, terribles consecuencias, él lo sabe porque ya lo intento cuando estuvo en contacto por primera vez con las sociedades humanas cuando recién entro a fairy tail, la idea de construir un refugio para el en aquel entonces se tradujo en las mismas acciones cometidas por su padre, no hace falta decir que todo termino muy mal y el maestro Makarov había tenido que ir en persona a sacarlo de la prisión.

Ya habían pasado casi las dos semanas desde que inicio el viaje con Igneel en busca de lo que el Dragón llamaba algo casi imposible, francamente desconocía totalmente que buscaban ya que su padre no le había dado muchos detalles, solo le dijo que buscaban una isla entre los continentes de Ishgar y Alakitasia, según Igneel en ese lugar hace 400 años había escuchado un extraño rumor de que existía un objeto que ayudaba a los seres vivientes a ponerse en contacto con un dios de la muerte, cuando escucho estas palabras su reacción fue exactamente la misma que tuvo el dragón de fuego cuando escucho esto por primera vez, se hecho a reír como loco y declaro que eso era una tontería, era ridículo en su mente, sin embargo tenían muy pocas opciones así que no perdían nada con echar un vistazo, dios o demonio francamente no le importaba, si podía ayudar a su padre a seguir viviendo entonces estaba bien con él.

No fue un viaje fácil ya que un Dragón volando por el continente por encima de ciudades pobladas llamaría demasiado la atención, lo último que quería era tener al Concejo Mágico mordiéndoles el culo con alguna investigación por lo que solo volaban por cortos periodos de tiempo durante la noche, el resto del tiempo lo usaban para entrenar ya que Igneel le recrimino que se estaba volviendo demasiado perezoso ya que no había vuelto a entrenar al mismo nivel desde su supuesta desaparición, en aquel momento quiso replicar a las acusaciones del Dragón pero muy en el fondo sabía que este tenía toda la razón, había descuidado demasiado su entrenamiento pero no era demasiado tarde para retomar dicha rutina.

En honor a la verdad, Igneel Dragneel era un malnacido a la hora de entrenar y su propio hijo era prueba de esto, si en el pasado el viejo reptil había sido estricto esta vez se había convertido en un capataz de esclavos que explotaba a sus prisioneros hasta la muerte con una sonrisa cruel en su deformado rostro, la rutina era simple, solo diez minutos para desayunar, entrenar, un descanso de veinte minutos para comer e ir al baño, seguir entrenando, veinticinco minutos para cenar y bañarse, dormir en las pocas horas que volaban y luego repetir todo lo anterior, esa había sido su rutina de los últimos días y francamente había sido un verdadero infierno ya que el Dragón estaba llevando su entrenamiento a niveles que jamás hubieran pasado por su joven mente.

Control de la magia, al escucharlo por primera vez pensó que se trataba de una vil tontería, ¿Qué era control de la magia? Él ya podía controlar su magia así que no tenía sentido perder el tiempo en algo como eso, afortunadamente Igneel era alguien paciente por lo que luego de golpearlo con su cola procedió a explicarle tranquilamente en qué consistía el control de la magia, simple y llanamente en eso, controlar el poder mágico propio, sonaba simple, pero era más complejo de lo que muchos esperarían, según lo que le explico Igneel los magos normalmente tienen un control básico sobre su magia, control básico se refiere a lanzar hechizos con cierto grado de maestría y efectividad, el problema es que los magos jamás le dan la importancia adecuada a este tipo de entrenamientos ya que prefieren incrementar sus reservas y por ende el poder destructivo en sus ataques, estos sin saberlo gastan más energía de la que deberían en un hechizo que de poseer un control mágico adecuado tendría el doble de poder destructivo gastando aún menos magia de la que normalmente se usaría.

Solo los magos mayores poseen un control decente sobre su magia ya que la han usado por tantos años que han aprendido a administrarla, en palabras del propio Igneel un mago que ha obtenido un control absoluto sobre su propia magia puede provocar holocaustos con esta sin perder mucha energía, además puede acceder a otras habilidades mágicas que se vuelven naturales en él, como la levitación entre otras cosas, obviamente esto no era en absoluto fácil, por lo que le comento el Dragón obtener dicho control absoluto de la magia es algo que puede tomar muchísimos años ya que requiere de mucha meditación, control emocional y control mental, cosas en las que él era un grandísimo fracaso por lo que era mejor comenzar desde ahora, tomo nota mental de que Igneel comento que Dragones, Demonios y otros entes no humanos tenían control de su magia desde el nacimiento pero el al tener sangre humana no poseía esta ventaja.

Sorprendentemente para humano y dragón no resulto ser tan fracasado como ambos esperaban durante este entrenamiento, el rey de la llama comenzó el entrenamiento con algo simple, meditar, eso para algunas personas no sería un gran reto de no ser por el hecho de que el Dragonslayer no era una persona que pudiese quedarse quieto y dejar su mente en blanco por más de un minuto, su hiperactividad era un obstáculo muy difícil de vencer, sumando el hecho de que Igneel se la pasaba haciendo ruidos para hacerle las cosas más complejas no ayudaba mucho, le tomo casi una semana comenzar por fin a relajarse, no era un progreso extraordinario pero si era mucho más de lo esperado en un largo camino que aún faltaba por recorrer.

Poder físico y espiritual, de nuevo algo que sonaba como un entrenamiento cualquiera, pero en realidad era todo menos algo fácil, este entrenamiento consumía casi todo el tiempo del que disponían ya que en honor a la verdad Igneel está decidido a convertirlo en un verdadero monstruo, abdominales, sentadillas, lagartijas, levantar cosas pesadas mientras corría, el juego de correr por tu vida antes de que te maten, nadar, todas estas cosas eran solo un calentamiento según palabras del dragón, el entrenamiento para aumentar sus reservas era algo similar a todo lo anterior, según Igneel el poder mágico solo incrementaba con el intenso entrenamiento y la experiencia por lo que este lo obligaba a cada oportunidad a usar su magia a niveles excesivos con la esperanza de que esta creciese y de esta forma ser fuerte tanto física como espiritualmente.

Solo llevaban dos semanas, pero el progreso comenzaba a notarse ya que había ganado un poco de altura y su magia había crecido un poco, no mucho, pero era algo, no podía quejarse ya que esto le estaba ayudando a distraer su mente de los recuerdos amargos, pero le intrigaba por qué su padre estaba haciéndolo pasar por un entrenamiento tan estricto, era como si estuviese planeando algo, pero no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que pasaba por la mente del rey de las llamas.

Otra cosa que no pudo evitar pasar por alto durante el viaje fueron sus pesadillas, tal parecía que la primera de estas que tuvo no fue causa del alcohol ya que incluso hoy en día estas no habían frenado, no todas eran tan fuertes como la primera pero no por eso se hacían menos escalofriantes, la constante en todos estos sueños era aquella voz que básicamente no dejaba de criticarle por su debilidad y sobre todo hacer promesas de poder más allá de la imaginación, había una frase que siempre decía aquella voz que lo tenía algo inquieto.

¡Tú eres yo y yo soy tu! ¡Juntos formamos la existencia más poderosa!

Había tratado de buscar concejo en su padre adoptivo, pero este siempre eludía la conversación o se hacia el loco para no hablar de ello.

— **¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Quédate con tu maldita casa y ya deja de llorar!** — rugió Igneel ya harto de escuchar los chillidos del pobre diablo al que le había arrebatado su propiedad.

Ignorando los gritos del hombre tomo nuevamente entre sus garras la propiedad y sin delicadeza alguna la arrojo en dirección a la ciudad de donde la había tomado, todo ante a mirada incrédula de su vástago.

— ¡Arigatou! — chillo la voz del hombre antes de perderse entre las nubes.

— **¡Y no regreses!** — grito el dragón de fuego agitando su puño ganando una vez más la mirada incrédula de Natsu. — **De todas formas, no necesitamos ningún refugio, si mis cálculos no fallan estamos a un par de horas volando de la dichosa isla** — gruño Igneel de forma esta vez más seria mientras miraba hacia el horizonte.

El pelirosa abordo el lomo del dragón y como ya era rutinario en los últimos días salió volando a toda velocidad rumbo al mar, en medio de Ishgar y Alakitasia, estaban en el borde del continente por lo que teóricamente no debían estar muy lejos.

— ¡Igneel! — llamo Natsu mientras se cubría el rostro con la mano ya que el viento le estaba golpeando justamente en los ojos.

— **¿Si?** — cuestiono el Dragón al escuchar a su vástago hablarle.

— ¿Qué tan fuertes son los dioses? — pregunto Natsu con genuina curiosidad, después de todo posiblemente se encontrarían cara a cara con una de estas entidades y quería saber que tan poderosos eran, dudaba seriamente que un dios le fuera a devolver la vida a su padre no más porque si, muy probablemente tendrían que dar algo a cambio y en el peor de los casos tendrían que usar la fuerza.

— **No lo sé** — respondió Igneel de forma tranquila mientras esquivaba unas formaciones rocosas salientes del mar. — **En mi vida tuve la oportunidad de estar cara a cara con un dios, pero conozco bastantes historias y rumores sobre ellos, sé que existen dos tipos de dioses, los dioses menores y los dioses mayores, como sus nombres lo dices los dioses menores son las entidades divinas de menor jerarquía, sus poderes según se dice se limitan a el control absoluto de un elemento y a uno que otro truco sobrenatural, esto no los hacia menos poderosos sin embargo, los rumores dicen que en su momento solo los Dragones y Demonios de mayor jerarquía además de algunos Godslayers entrenados por ellos mismos tenían el potencial para asesinarlos, como te imaginaras no es fácil dar con ellos, se dice que solo pueden ser invocados por métodos ritualistas prohibidos o encontrando una forma de entrar a sus respectivas dimensiones** — explico Igneel dejando que la información fluya por la mente de Natsu.

— ¿Godslayer? ¿Cómo ese idiota de pelo rubio? — pregunto Natsu recordando su encuentro con Zancrow, como detestaba al tipo, solo recordarlo le irritaba.

— **¿Un humano con magia asesina de dioses que no fue entrenado por un Dios?** — pregunto Igneel de forma burlesca ya que vio la batalla de aquel rubio con su hijo desde el interior de este. — **Debo reconocer que el niño era fuerte para ser un humano pero te aseguro que no hubiera durado ni 5 minutos en presencia de un dios, si bien la magia Godslayer aprendida de libros puede ser útil contra algunos seres divinos difícilmente podría compararse a la magia de un Godslayer entrenado directamente por un dios, Dios del Fuego, Dios del Viento, Dios de la Oscuridad, escuche rumores de algunos de esos dioses pero jamás les he visto en persona** — comento Igneel dejando fascinado a su vástago, el mundo sin duda era un lugar muy grande si seres tan poderosos existían. — **Por otro lado, está la otra categoría, los llamados Dioses Mayores, a diferencia de los Dioses Mayores de los Menores se sabe poco o prácticamente nada, de hecho, no se tiene la certeza de que existan, sin embargo, la humanidad ha creado cultos religiosos en torno a ellos durante siglos, a diferencia de los menores su poder no se basa en la capacidad de batalla, no la necesitan, ellos controlan la realidad en sí misma, la vida, la muerte, los llamados milagros, la llamada justicia divina, el equilibrio entre el bien y el mal, seres neutrales que muy difícilmente apoyarían a otros seres sin recibir algo a cambio, a diferencia de los dioses menores los mayores no pueden morir, son parte del espacio mismo, seres efímeros que nadie sabe desde cuando existen** — sobra decir que aquella explicación dejo con mucho en que pensar al joven pelirosa, eso sonaba mucho a la extensión del título, un dios, un ser absoluto.

— ¿El Dios al que buscamos en que categoría entra? — pregunto el mago de fuego aún más curioso como un niño al que le relatan un cuento de hadas.

— **Francamente no lo sé, para serte honesto yo solía creer que el único dios que controlaba la vida y la muerte era Ankhseram, incluso él nunca se supo si fue un Dios Menor o Mayor, pero tomando en cuenta de que no se ha sabido de el en 400 años debemos suponer que murió lo que lo hace entrar en la categoría de Dios Menor, al dios que buscamos me dijeron que se hacía llamar Shinigami, en caso de ser un Dios Mayor no va a tener mucho sentido usar la fuerza** — lo último más que una explicación era una amenaza implícita para su hijo quien era obvio estaba pensando en la idea de medir su fuerza con un dios, un suicidio por lo menos con su nivel actual.

— ¡Bien! — gruño Natsu cruzando los brazos mientras hacía un puchero. — ¿Entonces cómo es que vamos a convencerlo de que te regrese la vida? — pregunto Natsu un poco más serio a su padre el cual lucia muy despreocupado.

— **No lo sé, según los rumores los dioses normalmente no hacen tratos con cualquier ser, pero cuando los hacen no piden nada muy malo, luchar en su nombre, cumplir con alguna búsqueda, espero que no sea nada muy complejo** — dijo Igneel tranquilamente mientras aumentaba la velocidad de su vuelo.

El resto del viaje continuo en un cómodo silencio cada uno perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos, como se esperaba les tomo solo un par de horas divisar la Isla, parecía ser una isla como cualquier otra, algo pequeña, no tan pequeña como Tenroujima pero si era bastante pequeña, casi toda la isla estaba repleta de árboles de tamaño medio, no lo suficientemente grandes como para cubrir el enorme Mausoleo de arquitectura gótica que podía divisarse en el centro de la Isla, dicho mausoleo sin duda ya era algo viejo si las ramas de árboles salientes de agujeros en el techo tenían algo que decir, era esa clase de lugar donde si no se andaba uno con cuidado podía caerse a pedazos.

— **Este lugar me pone de nervios** — gruño Igneel mirando de forma fría el monumento donde indudablemente estaba el cadáver de un sujeto desconocido.

No podía explicarlo, pero este lugar le daba un presentimiento que ni el mismo podía explicarse, algo había en este sitio que le provocaba el sentimiento de la melancolía y la tristeza, sin duda quien murió debió tener un final miserable, además no sabía porque, pero este sitio se le hacía muy familiar, muy raro tomando en cuenta que jamás había pisado estas tierras, solo las conocía porque Atlas Flame se las menciono, aterrizo a una distancia considerable de aquel mausoleo ya que con su presencia este podría derrumbarse.

— Este sitio huele a Dragón muerto — comento Natsu haciendo una mueca mientras arrugaba la nariz ante el extraño olor que inundaba la isla, jamás había olido el cadáver de un dragón, pero si olía remotamente similar a las ratas muerta entonces no podía ser otra cosa.

— **Ciertamente este sitio huele a cadáver de Dragón, tal vez este sitio en su momento fue un campo de batalla durante la guerra civil entre los Dragones hace 400 años, aunque es inusual que ese olor dure tanto tiempo** — respondió Igneel olfateando el aire con sus fosas nasales súper desarrolladas. — **Bien Natsu como supondrás soy demasiado grande como para siquiera pensar en entrar en ese maldito lugar, así que deberás entrar ahí, buscar algo que sea útil y salir lo más rápido posible, la idea de profanar una tumba no es precisamente algo cómodo** — explico Igneel ganando un guiño de su vástago quien bajo del lomo del dragón de un brinco y comenzó a correr hacia el sitio.

— ¡Aye! — exclamo el mago de fuego mientras se abría paso entre las ramas en dirección al mausoleo.

Le tomo tan solo unos minutos llegar a la entrada del mencionado mausoleo y no podía dejar de soltar un silbido de impresión al ver aquel edificio tan imponente, tenía escalones de mármol que guiaban a la entrada cuya puerta estaba hecha de madera fina, está ya estaba algo podrida, pero se podía apreciar aun así que en su momento fue de la más alta calidad, un detalle interesante era que los lados de la puerta estaban custodiados por las estatuas de ángeles típicas de los cementerios, con la gran diferencia de que estos ángeles tenían alas de dragón, cuernos de toro y una cola demoniaca.

— ¡Sugoi! Este tipo sí que tenía estilo — susurro Salamander mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta la cual estaba hecha de oro.

Ni lento ni perezoso el pelirosa se adentró en el mausoleo, este estaba muy lejos de ser tan impresionante por dentro como por fuera, parecía que en el interior el paso del tiempo había hecho más mella, las raíces cuarteando el piso, las paredes agrietadas y los agujeros en el techo lo dejaban muy claro, en el centro de la habitación se encontraban dos ataúdes en evidente estado de podredumbre, cabe destacar que en medio de estos había una placa de piedra posiblemente cumpliendo la función de lapida, pero sus letras se habían visto desgastadas lo que hacía difícil saber quiénes eran.

— No me siento muy cómodo con esto mejor busco cualquier artefacto que parezca tener relación con el dios de la muerte para poder irme de aquí — declaro para sí mismo mientras que con su mirada comenzaba a buscar cualquier cosa que pudiese ser útil.

No le tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta que en una esquina de la habitación se encontraba un librero ya algo corroído, dicho mueble contenía algunos libros y uno que otro objeto curioso, sorprendentemente dichas cosas lucían medianamente bien conservadas, se acercó a dicho lugar con la intención de revisar cosa por cosa.

— Veamos… — tomo el libro más delgado que vio y luego de quitarle el polvo leyó el título en voz alta. — Los hechizos básicos más útiles, las verdaderas artes de los brujos — susurro con una mueca al ver el titulo tan largo, se había jurado a sí mismo no volver a ver un libro más de lo necesario, no desde aquella ocasión donde Erza le enseño a leer, sin embargo, como decía el titulo su contenido podría ser demasiado útil como para simplemente ignorarlo.

Su mirada se posó en otro objeto que llamo su atención, parecía ser una mochila de un solo tirante de un curioso color fuego, parecía algo polvosa, pero eso podía remediarse con una lavada.

— Lo llevare y tal vez lo lea algún día — tomo la mochila, la abrió y deposito el libro dentro de esta, sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante lo que ocurrió a continuación, en el momento en que su mano soltó el libro este adopto un tamaño muy pequeño, no mayor al de una uña, Parpadeo un par de veces, saco el libro y este retomo su tamaño original, lo volvió a meter y nuevamente se encogió, repitió dichas acciones un par de veces antes de susurrar una cosa. — Este tipo era un puto genio — esa mochila sin duda facilitaría las cosas e incluso alguien con las capacidades intelectuales de Salamander no era tan tonto como para desperdiciar algo tan valioso.

Comenzó nuevamente a buscar libro por libro, dejaba en su lugar los que tenían títulos aburridos, pero se guardaba los que contenían títulos por demás interesantes, Sellos mágicos, todos los niveles, rituales negros y blancos, entre otros que era mejor no mencionar, ya algo nervioso tomo el último libro el cual no era ni muy grueso ni muy delgado, para su gran alivio este parecía ser lo que buscaba.

— Invocación de dioses, todo lo que hay que saber — leyó en voz alta el título del libro el cual definitivamente era lo que necesitaba.

Guardo aquel libro en la mochila y estaba por irse cuando su mirada noto un objeto brillante en otra esquina del lugar, incapaz de resistir la curiosidad se acercó al lugar, el objeto que generaba ese brillo era por demás inusual, era lo que parecía ser un hyoutan, sin embargo, jamás había visto uno remotamente parecido a este, estaba hecho de plata con un diseño intrincado, su tapa parecía ser metálica y en el centro de esta estaba grabada la cara regordeta de un demonio.

— Luce muy tétrico, la muerte es tétrica, tal vez pueda ser útil — razono de forma un tanto inocente mientras guardaba aquel objeto en la mochila.

Sin nada más que hacer en aquel lugar tan lúgubre salió corriendo de vuelta a donde su padre le esperaba, le tomo solo un par de minutos llegar, tal como esperaba Igneel estaba con sus brazos cruzados con una expresión de impaciencia.

— **Tardaste mucho** — gruño el Dragón algo molesto no muy contento con la idea de que estaban profanando el lugar de descanso eterno de una persona, pero era un mal necesario.

— Gomen pero no fue fácil encontrarlo — se excusó el Dragneel mientras abría el cierre de la mochila, el Dragón rojo enarco su ceja al ver aquella maleta en manos de su hijo esperando que no haya hecho algo estúpido como arrebatársela a algún muerto. — Este es — dijo Natsu sacando un libro muy pequeño de color rojo.

Al dragón no le hizo mucha gracia aquello y estaba por desatar su furia sobre su hijo cuando para su incredulidad el libro comenzó a crecer hasta quedar de un grueso que nada envidiaría la Biblia.

— **Mejor no pregunto** — dijo Igneel soltando un pesado suspiro, había visto muchas cosas raras en su vida, cosas que era mejor no cuestionar, un libro cambiando de tamaño no era la gran cosa.

El pelirosa dejo el libro sobre el suelo permitiendo ambos pudiesen leerlo.

— **Invocación de Dioses, Todo lo que hay que saber, directo al grano como me gusta** — comento el Dragón leyendo el título del libro en voz alta antes de abrirlo delicadamente con su garra, ambos padre e hijo enarcaron una ceja al ver que la primera página en blanco tenía una nota pegada escrita con una caligrafía prácticamente impecable.

" **Debes estar muy desesperado si estás leyendo este libro así que iremos directo al grano, invocar a un Dios es todo menos un juego, debes estar muy seguro de lo que vas a hacer ya que para empezar el 90% de los rituales de este libro son muy complejos y según algunos puntos de vista inmorales, un taboo mágico imperdonable, por lo cual antes de siquiera considerar la idea de recurrir a un Dios debes pensar en cualquier otro recurso que solucione tus problemas, sin embargo si esta es tu última opción entonces debes tener varias cosas en consideración, debes escoger cuidadosamente a que Dios necesitas invocar y sobre todo una vez más reflexionar si vale la pena, creer que todos los Dioses son buenos es el peor error que puedes cometer a la hora de invocarlos, algunos de ellos pueden ser más viles y crueles que el peor de los Demonios, nada te garantiza que de hecho ellos sean los causantes de todas tus tragedias, todo para que llegues a ellos y puedan usarte a su antojo y luego destruirte cuando dejes de ser útil, no todos son así pero si existen algunas manzanas podridas en el árbol del Edén, como ya supondrás una deidad no solucionara tus problemas así porque si, pedirán algo a cambio, desconozco totalmente que piden ya que cada uno desea cosas muy distinta, la única deidad a la que llegue a vender mi alma fue a La Diosa Blanca a la cual afortunadamente fui capaz de pagarle con algo no muy complejo, cuando haces un pacto con un Dios estos casi siempre te dan un contrato a firmar con tu propia sangre, debes leerlo atentamente para verificar que todo esté bien, si no te da un contrato cancela el ritual y no vuelvas a buscar a ese Dios ya que es muy probable que te traicione, buena suerte y ojala tus problemas se solucionen** "

— Bueno eso fue informativo — comento Natsu dando un silbido luego de que Igneel terminase de leer aquella nota.

— **Ciertamente quien escribió esto lo hizo sabiendo que tal vez algún día alguien encontraría este libro, además sus palabras dan a entender que esta persona tuvo experiencias con Dioses lo que hace su testimonio más confiable** — dijo Igneel prestando especial atención a la mención de la Diosa Blanca, jamás había escuchado de ella para empezar, el titulo le sonaba conocido, pero no podía recordar donde lo había escuchado.

Sin querer pensar mucho en eso ambos volvieron a cambiar de página llegando directamente al índice, el libro aparentemente estaba dividido en dos secciones, Invocación de Dioses Menores e Invocación de Dioses Mayores, tomaron nota de nombres de dioses que jamás habían oído mencionar, del curioso hecho de que los dioses menores tenían casi todo el libro dedicado a sus ritos de invocación mientras los mayores tenían menos de tres páginas, en dicha sección se encontraba el nombre del Shinigami, al dios al que buscaban.

Mientras que llegaban a la sección de Shinigami no pudieron evitar ojear un poco sobre los otros Dioses, tal como decía la nota, muchos dioses tenían ritos de invocación muy complejos que rayaban en lo absurdo, algunos pedían la sangre de pueblos enteros, otros servicios sexuales, los más nobles pedían predicar ideales de paz por el resto de tu vida, entre otras cosas.

— Bastardos — gruño Natsu mirando con molestia algunos de los rituales para invocar dioses, sin duda si este libro caía en manos equivocadas podría provocar daño incalculable.

Igneel asintió estando de acuerdo con su hijo mientras hacia una nota mental de esconder el libro cuando terminasen de usarlo, sin duda este libro en manos humanas e incluso en manos de seres de otra naturaleza podría causar muchos daños, le tomo unos momentos finalmente llegar la sección del Shinigami, ambos dragón y humano enarcaron sus cejas al ver que la portada de esta sección tenía la imagen de un ser demoniaco de cabello blanco puntiagudo y cuernos vistiendo una túnica blanca.

" **En contraste con la creencia popular los Dioses Mayores no requieren de ritos tan complejos como los de los Dioses Menores para ser invocados, estos Dioses no tienen ni el tiempo ni la paciencia para ver a los humanos cometiendo actos carentes de sentido solo para hablar con ellos, tampoco necesitan que les inflen el ego con ritos ostentosos como a los Dioses Menores, son seres con un pensamiento superior con posiciones neutrales, por consecuente ellos no van a aparecer si no tienes algo lo suficientemente valioso para darles o en su defecto si no eres alguien interesante, la Shinigami, la Diosa de la Muerte no es la excepción a esto, son contados los humanos que se han atrevido a invocarla, este libro es conocimiento considerado prohibido cuyo contenido no es para los ojos de cualquiera, en el pasado algunos humanos crearon métodos u objetos para forzarla a manifestarse en el mundo de los humanos, a ella no le gustaba esto así que acostumbraba a cobrarse con la vida del invocador, pero no temáis, esto no ocurrirá si sigues las instrucciones, este rito es más que nada una invitación, ella decidirá si aceptarla o no, es muy simple, al final de este libro hay varios sellos de invocación, debes tomar el que pertenezca a la Diosa de la Muerte, deja caer una gota de sangre sobre este y deja fluir sobre el un poco de energía, espera cinco minutos y sin no aparece quiere decir que ella rechazo tu invitación así que no tendrá sentido seguir intentando, se recomienda esperarla con un cesto de manzanas y una botella de Sake, ella será tu invitada y le gusta que la traten como tal, por simple y llana educación, no lambisconería** "

— **Esto será un problema** — gruño Igneel mientras leía y releía aquel escrito, sonaba simple solo por un par de cosas, no tenían Sake ni manzanas.

— Las manzanas las podemos buscar en el bosque, pero el Sake… — el pelirosa se quedó pensando por algunos minutos tratando de pensar en alguna forma de obtener Sake, por obvias razones no podían comprar en una tienda ya que estaban en una isla desierta. — ¡Eso es! — exclamo de repente mientras buscaba algo entre sus ropas hasta que finalmente lo encontró.

— **¿De dónde sacaste eso?** — exigió saber Igneel dándole una mirada inquisidora a su hijo al ver que sostenía una pequeña botella Sake.

— Luego de lo de Erza comencé a beber, había olvidado que la tenía conmigo — explico el Dragonslayer con una mueca de dolor al mencionar a la Scarlet.

— **¿Tuviste esa cosa contigo por dos semanas y no lo notaste?** — pregunto el Dragón sin saber si estar molesto por la estupidez de su hijo y en cierta forma feliz porque dicha estupidez les acababa de quitar un problema de encima.

El pelirosa no respondió, se limitó a encogerse en hombros mientras con su mirada buscaba algún árbol que tuviese manzanas, afortunadamente encontraron uno a escasos metros de distancia, siendo Dragneels procedieron a bajar las manzanas de la forma más sutil posible lo que se traduce en que el Dragón derribo el árbol de un cabezazo mientras Salamander tomaba varias manzanas con ayuda de su chaleco.

— Terminemos con esto — gruño Natsu algo ansioso, comenzó a buscar en las páginas del libro los sellos mencionados, no le tomo mucho tiempo encontrarlos, el sello del Dios de la Muerte era algo simple, eran letras rojas en un idioma extraño formando un rostro cadavérico.

Sin querer perder mucho el tiempo Igneel se pinchó el dedo con su garra dejando caer una gota de su sangre sobre el sello, dejo de la misma forma fluir un poco de su magia sobre dicho sello el cual comenzaba a brillar de un extraño color negro.

Quinto Minuto

…

…

…

…

No ocurría nada

…

…

…

…

Cuarto Minuto, no ocurría nada.

…

…

…

…

Tercer Minuto, seguía sin ocurrir algo.

…

…

…

…

Segundo Minuto, no ocurría absolutamente nada.

…

…

…

…

Primer Minuto, no pasó nada.

…

…

…

…

— ¿Qué diablos fue eso? — gruño Natsu mirando frenéticamente en todas direcciones, minutos antes estaban en el bosque, pero todo ocurrió tan rápido que ni ellos mismos sabían que sucedió.

El paisaje era desolador y eso era decir poco, era un bosque marchito, la tierra era negra e infértil, el cielo nocturno totalmente nublado con excepción de la luna que apenas alumbraba débilmente, el lugar inevitablemente les hizo estremecerse visiblemente, no tanto por su apariencia sino por la vibra que emitía.

— **¿Funciono?** — se cuestionó a si mismo Igneel con una expresión seria en su rostro reptiliano.

— Funciono a la perfección, Igneel Dragneel — respondió la suave y delicada voz de una mujer que llamo la atención del humano y el dragón.

Hermosa y mortífera era adjetivos que se quedaban cortos para describir lo que estaba ante sus ojos, era una mujer joven, no parecía tener más de 20 años, su cabello blanco lacio hasta la cintura, su figura digna de su título, una diosa, los hombres irían a la guerra sin dudarlo solo para hacerla suya, su piel era clara rozando lo enfermizo, pero le daba cierto encanto, su rostro hermoso esculpido a la perfección, ojos rojos que parecían perforar el alma, viste un vestido blanco y largo, sentada sobre las ramas de un árbol bebiendo el Sake y comiendo las manzanas.

La Shinigami estaba frente a ellos.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **Muy corto lo sé pero así serán los primeros capítulos, deben comprender que soy muy nuevo a la hora de escribir los NatZa y por consecuencia debo adaptar mi forma de escribir a ellos, espero que les haya gustado, sus comentarios, críticas y opiniones son bien recibidos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Temprano Despertar**

 **No soy dueño ni de Fairy Tail, ni de Naruto ni de ningún material con dueño presentado en esta historia, solo el contenido Oc me pertenece, las dos obras principales de este crossover pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Capítulo 5: Revelaciones ¿Quién o que soy yo?**

 ** _Sancta in ultimo spiritu constitutus,_**

 ** _uxor pia cogitatione,_**

 ** _Purpura pulchritudine tua, aethereum et tunicam,_**

 ** _Tegunt animam meam corpus tegunt._**

 ** _Tam bellum mihi videaris?_**

 ** _Quia igitur animalis risu dulcis?_**

 ** _Quia numquam viderit raptim_**

 ** _aut prospicit faciem meam,_**

 ** _celesttial mihi fascinat figura,_**

 ** _capilli tui tua Esto,_**

 ** _stellarum,_**

 ** _ut a virgine virgine,_**

 ** _delicate a princeps,_**

 ** _et tranquillam vitam sponsa fidelis dilecte._**

 ** _Dic te amo quam tu,_**

 ** _non sufficit totum librum_**

 ** _sincere et fideliter amanti,_**

 ** _Non ego vivit vero in me,_**

 ** _Ego servus fortunam_**

 ** _et elegit,_**

 ** _Santa Muerte deboto sum vobis_**

Nuestros protagonistas podían ser muchas cosas, intrépidos, valientes y temerarios, estaban orgullosos de sí mismos por haber enfrentado duras pruebas a lo largo de sus vidas, pruebas que habrían quebrado a muchos pero no a ellos, las superaron con creces muchas veces plantando cara a lo que muchos considerarían causas perdidas, superando la adversidad con determinación, solo era causa de este pasado que ambos poseían que lograban mantener la compostura ante la escena que estaban viendo, una escena que nada envidiaría a una película de horror.

Por todo el bosque rondaban unos extraños esqueletos con túnicas negras, dichas criaturas hacían canticos de forma por demás escalofriante en reverencia a la reina muerte la cual les miraba con una inusual sonrisa maternal, como la de una primeriza cobijando a un niño, arrullándole con su manto blanco, los seres vivientes poseen un miedo casi innato a la muerte, no saben que precede a esta, temen a lo que desconocen y la muerte es una de estas cosas, pero la realidad la muerte es a lo que menos debe temérsele ya que es la única cosa que está asegurada en esta vida, es inevitable y todos deben pasar por ella, no hay motivo real para temerle, su verdadera apariencia no era más que un reflejo de su verdadera naturaleza.

— _Silencio niños ¿Qué no ven que asustan a mis anfitriones?_ — regaño la Diosa de forma maternal que a Natsu le recordaba un poco a Mirajane.

Aquellos esqueletos dieron un débil asentimiento y para asombro del dúo padre e hijo comenzaron a desvanecerse en una neblina negra, como si jamás hubieran estado ahí, la diosa asintió complacida antes de encarar a los humanos que le habían invocado, no dejaba de mirarles con su encantadora sonrisa y dedicándoles una dulce mirada.

Las miradas del Dragón y del humano de estrecharon, no podían dejar de sentirse algo intimidados a causa de la enorme presencia de la Shinigami, era algo muy difícil de explicar, no era poder mágico ni nada por el estilo, era una sensación divina y aplastante más allá de la comprensión mortal, aquella entidad era alguien con un poder superior lejos de su comprensión a la cual debían mostrarle respeto, cosa que cabe destacar los Dragneel no conocían.

— **¿Tu eres el Shinigami?** — demando saber Igneel con voz grave mientras miraba de forma seria a la diosa.

No era falta de respeto o por lo menos así no lo veía Igneel, era el simple y llano hecho de que eran Dragones, las criaturas que gobernaban los cielos, seres más allá de la comprensión que siguen sus propias reglas sin dar explicaciones, no les gusta inclinarse ante nada ni ante nadie y eso incluye a los propios Dioses.

La diosa soltó una risa por lo bajo mientras su mirada coincidía con la del Dragón, dicha mirada aun reflejaba amor y dulzura, pero oculto tras todo esto se encontraba una sensación letal y amenazante que habría sometido a la mayoría de los seres, pero no a Igneel Dragneel, este se limitó a sonreír de forma muy similar a la de su vástago mientras su mirada se tornaba aún más feroz, a dicho concurso se unió Natsu Dragneel cuya mirada reflejaba sus deseos de lucha y la determinación.

— _Fufufu eres todo lo que se dice y mas Igneel Dragneel_ — rio de buena gana la Shinigami mientras bajaba del árbol aterrizando con agilidad en el frio piso con sus pies descalzos.

La diosa se acercó con pasos lentos y relajados hasta quedar peligrosamente cerca de la bestia, esta se tensó visiblemente al sentir la mano fría de la diosa acariciando su piel, era la muerte de eso no cabía duda, el simple tacto con su piel helada lo verificaba.

— _Puede que no lo sepas, pero tu fuerza en tu mejor momento fue reconocida y respetada incluso entre nosotros los dioses, Enryuo no Igneel, el dragón que se dice que su poder es tal que podría matar a la mayoría de los dioses menores, jamás pensé que podría llegar a tener un invocador tan interesante…_ — las palabras de la diosa conmocionaron tanto a Natsu como a Igneel.

El Dragón inflo el pecho con orgullo al escuchar que su poder mismo era respetado incluso entre dioses, se consideraba a sí mismo un dragón muy poderoso, cuando estaba vivo tal vez tanto como el mismísimo Acnologia, pero darse cuenta de que tenía la fuerza para matar algunos dioses sin duda era una revelación muy interesante.

— _Y no menos importante, Natsu Dragnee-kun, debo decir que eso que dicen que de tal palo tal astilla aplica mucho en ti, eres muy parecido a Igneel cuando apenas era una cría, eres el mejor pecado contra la naturaleza que he pasado por alto_ — la mirada de la diosa se suavizo en gran medida cuando mencionaba a Salamander, para la inquietud de este la diosa se abrazó a él sujetando su rostro entre sus frías manos dedicándole una mirada de ternura ante la que Natsu no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Una expresión de pánico adorno el rostro de Igneel cuando la diosa menciono Pecado contra la Naturaleza, él supo muy bien a que se refería, se maldijo mentalmente por no haber reparado en que esto podría pasar, era la Diosa de la Muerte después de todo, sería muy inocente pensar que ella desconociera la situación de Natsu, trataba de descifrar que pensaba al respecto la deidad, no se veía molesta, más bien aliviada, solo esperaba que la Shinigami dijera cosas de mas, cosas para las que Natsu no estaba preparado.

— _Ciertamente eres un caso único Natsu-kun, cuando ocurrió aquel incidente no sabes lo terrible que me sentí, recibo almas de niños a diario, niños que no merecían ver la miseria del mundo humano, pero tú en particular eras un alma que no quería recibir, tu existencia misma es un pecado, pero un pecado que pasé por alto, me alegra ver que valió la pena, tan solo mírate, creciste para ser una buena persona_ — Natsu se extrañó enormemente por las palabras de la diosa la cual parecía saber mucho de él, tal vez más que si mismo.

— ¿De que estas hablando? — cuestiono Natsu confundido por las palabras de la reina muerte.

La Diosa no respondió, en su lugar miro a Igneel cuya mirada suplicante era todo lo que necesitaba como una respuesta, Natsu no sabía absolutamente nada de si mismo y aparentemente no lo sabría en mucho tiempo, su mente no estaba lista para recibir tal información.

— _Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte por ahora, lo sabrás algún día, pero no ahora, solo concéntrate en ser más fuerte como tu Tou-chan, me gustaría ver un día de estos el poder de un verdadero Dragonslayer_ — dijo Shinigami con la esperanza de apaciguar la sed de conocimiento del pelirosa, funciono a la perfección ya que pudo ver como la mirada del joven se encendía, la perspectiva de un reto fue demasiado para él.

— Te daré un espectáculo que jamás olvidaras, Shinigami, veras el poder de un Dragonslayer hijo de Igneel — declaro Natsu con fuego en su mirada.

La diosa asintió complacida al ver aquella mirada mientras Igneel miraba orgulloso y a su vez le daba un silencioso gracias al Shinigami por no haberle delatado la horrible verdad.

— _Pasemos a los negocios_ — declaro la muerte esta vez de forma más seria ganando la atención de los dos seres de fuego.

— **No creo que deba decirte por qué estamos aquí, probablemente ya lo sepas, ya estoy muerto, en este momento no soy más que una de tantas almas que pronto deberás cosechar, yo realmente estaba dispuesto a morir con dignidad, pero darme cuenta de cuanto me necesita mi hijo en estos momentos y también saber que no puedo irme sin haber vencido al Dragón del Apocalipsis me ha hecho desistir, sencillamente no puedo irme, no ahora por lo menos, no se cual sea tu precio pero si puedo vivir siquiera un poco más estoy más que dispuesto a pagarlo** — declaro el Rey de las llamas con palabras llenas de convicción que ganaron un gesto curioso de la diosa de la muerte.

— _Quieres vivir para otros y no para ti mismo además estas dispuesto a dar cualquier precio, ciertamente un acto noble de tu parte Igneel Dragneel_ — comento la diosa mirando con cierto respeto al Dragón de fuego. — _Te seré muy franca, puedo devolverte la vida Igneel pero no de la forma en que tú crees, ustedes los Dragones normalmente es imposible que tengan una resurrección, ningún dios puede traerles de la muerte incluyéndome ya que ustedes son creación de Haruko, La Diosa Blanca, una Diosa Mayor al igual que yo, ella les creo en cierto grado a su imagen y semejanza, ella vio que ustedes poseían un potencial incalculable, tú y Acnologia son pruebas de ello, que ustedes tuvieran la capacidad de regresar de la muerte era algo demasiado peligroso, por ello pese a que les tenía un gran amor por ser sus creaciones nos hizo a todos los dioses jurar por medio de un contrato que jamás de los jamases intentaríamos devolverle la vida a uno de ustedes para usarles para nuestros propósitos, dicho contrato anula automáticamente cualquier intento de un Dios para devolver la vida a un Dragón_ — explico la Diosa de forma muy tranquila dejando a los dos con mucho en que pensar.

El joven Dragonslayer siendo alguien impulsivo estaba por gritar y exigirle a la diosa que reviviese a Igneel, sin embargo, cuando recordó que en principio dijo que podía devolverle la vida decidió por una vez en su vida frenar la impulsividad y esperar a que esta dijera algo, parecía ser alguien muy amable así que esperaba que pudiera hacer algo por ellos, Igneel por otra parte era un hervidero de sentimientos y emociones, Haruko, La Diosa Blanca, de nuevo ese nombre le sonaba muy conocido, según Shinigami era la deidad que creo a su especie, sin embargo jamás había escuchado a otros dragones mencionarla, pero el nombre no dejaba de sonarle conocido.

— _Sin embargo, tú eres un caso muy distinto al de los otros Dragones, pero antes de que te diga el porqué, respóndeme algo, ¿Quién eres tú y de dónde vienes?_ — pregunto Shinigami inusualmente seria ganando la mirada confusa de los dos Dragneel.

— **¿Quién soy yo? Tú debes saberlo, Soy el poderoso Igneel, el Rey Dragón de las Llamas, mi mero rugido hace estremecer la tierra, vengo de uno de los linajes más poderosos entre los Dragones, eso soy yo, Igneel Dragneel** — rugió el reptil con claro orgullo y arrogancia en su declaración, a su vez muy seguro de lo que le estaba diciendo a la diosa.

— _Ciertamente, eres todo lo que dices y más, naciste en una de las manadas de Dragones más prosperas de aquella época, hijo de uno de los pocos Dragones que podía llamarse a sí mismo un Dios, ¿Pero realmente eso es todo lo que eres? ¿Estas realmente seguro de que te quedas únicamente con esa respuesta? Eres más de lo que tú crees Igneel, al igual que Natsu-kun crees saber todo de ti mismo cuando en realidad no te conoces tan bien como crees_ — un silencio incomodo reino aquel paramo cuando esas palabras salieron de boca de la muerte.

El padre de Natsu se quedó en silencio mientras aquellas palabras penetraban su mente, enojado y confundido era su estado de ánimo, ¿Cómo se atreve a decirle esta mujer que no se conocía a sí mismo? Nadie se conocía mejor que el mismo, ¡Igneel Dragnel! ¡El Rey Dragón de las Llamas! Diosa o no era un insulto decirle que no sabía nada de sí mismo, pero sin embargo una parte de sí mismo le decía que no estaba satisfecho con aquella respuesta, era una sensación confusa que estaba en lo más profundo de su ser, le decía a gritos que él era algo más, mucho más de lo que él podía recordar.

— _¿Lo estas considerando? Una parte de ti sabe que tengo razón, te diré la verdad, una verdad que tu ignorabas totalmente ya que es algo que solo Haruko y yo conocíamos, ciertamente tu naciste como un Dragón y llevas la sangre de uno, pero tu alma es otra cosa, tu alma es 50% la de un ser humano, un ser humano que llevo un pasado tortuoso y miserable, un pobre que vivió el infierno en la tierra, vendió su alma a La Diosa Blanca luego de ser traicionado por quienes el arriesgo su vida, él se convirtió en un poderoso Dragonslayer que hizo y deshizo a capricho en el mundo humano, su muerte fue trágica por no decir horrible, a Haruko no le gusto eso y se negó a dejarle ir tan fácilmente, tomo el alma de aquel pobre humano y le reencarno en un Dragón, ese Dragón eras tú Igneel Dragneel_ —

Un silencio incomodo reino el ambiente luego de que aquella revelación saliera de labios de la diosa de la muerte, los ojos de Natsu Dragneel se abrieron como platos al escuchar aquellas palabras, ¿Su padre fue alguna vez un humano? ¡Imposible! Simplemente era algo difícil de creer, la parte de haber sido miserable sonaba horrible por decir lo menos, si lo pensaba más a fondo tal vez por eso le había adoptado ya que inconscientemente le recordaba a él como humano, su mirada se enfocó en su padre, este tenía sus ojos abiertos en señal de incredulidad, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente mientras trataba de hablar, pero las palabras no salían, estaba totalmente conmocionado.

" **La única deidad a la que llegué a vender mi alma fue a La Diosa Blanca a la cual afortunadamente fui capaz de pagarle con algo no muy complejo** "

— _¡No puede ser! Entonces esa tumba era…_ — Natsu no era alguien muy inteligente pero tampoco era un idiota, su mente hizo las conexiones rápidamente, las palabras de Shinigami, las notas en el libro, el olor a dragón muerto, todo era demasiada coincidencia.

— **_Tiene que ser una puta broma, no puede ser verdad, simplemente no puede, ¿Yo un humano? Tonterías, ¿Entonces porque me afecta tanto? ¡Maldita sea!_** — la mente y corazón del Dragon rojo eran un remolino de emociones sin saber cómo tomar esta noticia, su vista se nublaba y su cabeza punzaba.

— ¡IGNEEL! — grito Natsu observando con preocupación como un brillo verdoso adornaba los ojos del Rey Dragón mientras este movía su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de hacer que el dolor desapareciese.

— **GROAARRRRRR** — Igneel lanzo un poderoso chorro de fuego que ilumino los cielos mismos mientras extrañas voces rondaban por su mente.

— _¿Crees que todo ha terminado? Pudiste haberme matado, pero todo esto solo está por empezar, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque eres como yo, dimos todo por nuestras familias, pero jamás seremos reconocidos por estas, ¿Crees que después de esto serás recordado como un héroe y tendrás todo lo que siempre soñaste? ¡MADURA DE UNA PUTA VEZ MOCOSO IMBECIL! Ellos solo te traicionaran, la gloria será para todos menos para ti y cuando eso ocurre seré testigo desde el más profundo de los infiernos de como lo que luchaste por proteger es aplastado por tus propias manos, desearan que mi proyecto Ojo de la Luna fuese un éxito porque sin saberlo ayude a dar a origen a algo peor_ —

¡Él tenía razón!

¡Gané y a su vez perdí!

¡Todos me habían traicionado!

A su mente llegaron imágenes de una guerra contra guerreros como jamás los había visto, comandados por un hombre de armadura, cabello negro largo puntiagudo y ojos rojos como la sangre.

— _Les presento a mi sucesor, el Godaime Hokage de Konoha no sato, Uzumaki Namikaze Menma, y a su futura esposa, Hyuga Hinata, los héroes de la Cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi, el que derroto a Uchiha Madara y el Niño de la profecía_ —

— _Gomen Naruto-kun pero me casare con Menma, no contigo_ —

— _Eres un Baka, solo te utilice para que trajeras a Sasuke-kun, ahora que ya lo hiciste no me sirves para nada, haznos un favor a todos y lárgate de aquí_ —

— _Deja de comportarte como un mocoso y acepta como son las cosas, ¿Mataste a Uchiha Madara? Eso no nos importa, a la gente le gusta más Menma y a ti te desprecian, solo pensamos en lo mejor para Konoha Naruto_ —

De nuevo a su mente llegaron visiones que por alguna razón le dolían, tumultos de gente mirándolo como si fuese la peste, un hombre rubio con cabellos puntiagudos sonriendo de forma hipócrita, un hombre de cabello blanco montando un sapo, otras personas mas con uniformes raros y bandas metálicas persiguiéndole, una mujer de ojos aperlados y cabello negro azulado besando a un hombre pelirrojo.

¡No lo acepto!

¡Querían un Demonio!

¡Bien aquí lo tienen!

¡Recen a los dioses por sus putas almas porque ni ellos podrán protegerles de mí!

¡Aprenderán que puedo odiarlos tanto como les ame alguna vez!

— _¿Por qué habría de juzgar a alguien cuya forma de ser fue moldeada por quienes tanto daño le han hecho? ¿Quieres el poder? Puedo ayudarte a conseguir poder más allá de cualquier ninja, algo verdaderamente mágico, puedo guiar ese potencial mal enfocado a un camino de poder y gloria, solo tienes que aceptar mi precio_ —

— _Sufrirás un entrenamiento inhumano, posiblemente mueras antes de siquiera concluirlo, pero si sobrevives no habrá humano que pueda mirarte a la cara, tendrás poder como ningún otro, dioses, demonios y dragones te temerán, conviértete en un Dragonslayer y tus enemigos huirán al fuego de tu poder_ —

— ¿ _Namikaze? ¿Uzumaki? No entrenare a nadie que tenga en su nombre un apellido que opaque su gloria, el apellido de mis aprendices debe reflejar poder tal que llene de temor el corazón de los enemigos, invéntate un apellido que refleje tu esencia, uno que te acompañara en esta y en la otra vida_ —

Las visiones ahora eran de una mujer de largos cabellos negros que llegaban a sus tobillos, no podía verla claramente, pero vestía una túnica blanca similar a la de Shinigami, en sus manos llevaba un contrato y una pluma de oro, extendiéndosela para que la firme, veía a distintos seres amorfos recriminándole su debilidad, entrenándole a puntos inhumanos, dragones e incluso demonios contribuían.

¡Así lo hice!

¡Entrene tan duro como jamás lo había hecho!

¡De la mano de maestros que genuinamente se preocupaban por mi crecimiento!

¡Antes de darme cuenta obtuve poder tal que incluso Dioses lo pensaban dos veces antes de enfrentarme!

— _¡Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto! Por orden del comandante supremo de la Gran Alianza Shinobi, Namikaze Uzumaki Menma, quedas bajo arresto y has de venir con nosotros ha Konoha_ —

¡Pobres diablos!

— _No debieron venir aquí Anbus patéticos, ustedes serán el mensaje perfecto para mi estúpida familia, el mensaje de que estoy de vuelta y más fuerte de lo que jamás he sido…_ _ **Karyuu no Hoko**_ —

— _¡Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto Murió! ¡Muerto como siempre debió ser! ¡A partir de ahora se referirán a mi como Lord Naruto Dragneel! ¡El asesino de Dragones y Demonios!_ —

— _Por el bien de Konoha has de morir incluso si eres mi hijo… Rasengan_ —

— _¿Tu matarme a mí? Mide tus palabras humano patético, lamentaras haberlas dicho, hare que sientas la misma desesperación que yo senti por tu puta culpa… Enryuo no Hoken —_

Ciudades, países, guerreros de todo calibre, nadie se salvaba, todo era consumido por el fuego, la silueta de un hombre de cabello puntiagudo erigiéndose sobre todo esto, riendo hacia el cielo como si lo que hizo fuera el mayor chiste del mundo.

¡Oh eso fue hasta que la conocí!

¡Aquella que domo al Dragón!

¡Su mirada veía más allá del odio y la venganza!

¡Un ser tan puro y lleno de buenos sentimientos!

— _¿Por qué tienes esa mirada Master?_ —

— _Estoy embarazada_ —

— _Mira Rose-chan, él es Naruto-Tou-chan, el cuidara bien de nosotras_ —

— _Has sufrido mucho Master, pero no debes aferrarte al pasado, miremos hacia adelante, por favor deja que esta humilde sierva cure esas heridas en su corazón_ —

 **¡BOOOOMMMMM!**

— ¿DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UN IDIOTA IGNEEL? — rugió de pronto Natsu Dragneel quien acababa de propinar un potente puñetazo con su magia de fuego en la mandíbula de su padre.

El Dragón parpadeo un par de veces tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de ocurrir, miro el entorno y contemplo con los ojos muy abiertos que todo estaba encendido, el mundo se había consumido en las abrazadoras llamas, los árboles, las montañas, absolutamente todo ardía, la Shinigami cabe destacar estaba totalmente a salvo montando una hoz como si de una escoba se tratase.

— ¡Importa una mierda quien o que hayas sido antes! ¿Qué importa lo que haya ocurrido en el pasado? ¡Deja lo malo atrás y quédate con lo bueno! ¡Solo importa lo que eres ahora! ¡ERES MI PADRE! MIRA HACIA ADELANTE Y VIVE PARA VER UN NUEVO MAÑANA— luego de aquel discurso Salamander se abrazó al hocico de su padre quien le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

— **Buen golpe…** — susurro débilmente Igneel mientras abrazaba con su cola a su hijo, tenía razón, no tenía idea de quien fue o mejor dicho quién es, solo una cosa tenia clara, eso importaba una mierda, era el padre de Natsu, eso nada ni nadie lo cambiaria.

— _Debo preguntarte de nuevo Igneel, ¿Quién eres y de dónde vienes?_ — cuestiono la Reyna Muerte mirando con una sonrisa al Dragón Rojo quien le devolvió una mirada feroz.

— **Naruto Dragneel, no sé quién fue el, no sé quién soy yo en estos momentos, pero te diré que francamente no me importa, las cosas siguen iguales, debo vivir para mi hijo, si debo ser Igneel y Naruto al mismo tiempo no importa, yo soy el que soy y eso jamás va a cambiar** — fue una respuesta algo extraña, pero Shinigami capto bien el significado de esta.

— _Tu alma es la de un humano, pero al mismo tiempo la de un Dragón, sin mencionar que tienes los restos del alma de un Demonio, eres un caso único que no entra en lo estipulado en el contrato por lo que técnicamente puedo revivir tu cadáver humano depositando tu alma en él, sería algo así como Acnologia sin la parte de volverte un loco, pero como debes imaginar hay un precio a pagar_ — explico la Shinigami de forma seria mientras sacaba de entre su vestido un contrato y una pluma de oro.

— ¿Qué precio? — pregunto Natsu lo más tranquilo posible, al igual que a su padre todas las revelaciones le habían dejado agotado mentalmente y quería terminar lo más rápido posible.

— _En casos como este normalmente pediría algo muy valioso como pago, ciertamente revivir algo que lleva muerto tanto tiempo no es fácil, más si se trata de un alma como la de tu padre, al revivirlo automáticamente le debo un favor a Haruko ya que después de todo fue la diosa que cuido de el en su vida anterior, sin embargo, en este momento tu llevas contigo dentro de esa mochila un artefacto que sería el pago perfecto para algo de tal calibre, es un objeto que llevo buscando siglos pero al ser una Diosa Mayor no he podido entrar al mundo humano en forma física para tomarlo con mis propias manos_ — explico Shinigami ganando reacciones distintas de ambos.

Igneel miro interrogante mente a su hijo sin comprender de que hablaba Shinigami, Natsu por su parte adopto una pose de pensamiento tratando de pensar en algún objeto que tenga la mochila que pueda ser del interés de la diosa.

— ¿Te refieres a este Hyoutan raro? — pregunto de repente Natsu mientras de la mochila sacaba aquel Hyoutan que tomo de aquella tumba ahora sabían perteneció a su padre en una vida pasada.

— **¿Qué diablos es eso?** — exigió saber Igneel mirando de forma sospechosa aquel Hyoutan metálico, Dragones son sensores por naturaleza y el reptil podía sentir numerosas presencias dentro de aquella cosa, unas 12 por lo menos, algunas emitían una vibra perversa.

— _En otra vida tu encontraste ese Hyoutan y con el tiempo te diste cuenta que sus propiedades eran inusuales, dentro de este puedes capturar el alma de tus enemigos luego de haber acabado con ellos, algunos de los que apresaste dentro del Hyoutan tienen deudas pendientes conmigo, cometieron uno de los crímenes más abominables en mi contra, trataron de burlar a la muerte sin siquiera tratar de contactar conmigo, quienes lo hicieron se rehusaron a pagarme, es hora de que reciban su castigo, solo deben firmar aquí, abrir el Hyoutan y cuando tome las almas le devolveré la vida a Igneel_ — explico Shinigami mientras extendía el contrato y entrenaba la pluma a Igneel.

— **Veamos…** — susurro el Dragón comenzando a leer el contrato, básicamente era un intercambio, en el momento en que ella tomase las 12 almas que ellos poseían el recuperaría la vida, su alma Dragón-Humano seria depositada dentro de su cadáver el cual recuperaría toda energía vital, su esperanza de vida no excedería de los 100 años, no era mucho comparado con los siglos que había vivido pero para él era más de lo que esperaba, obtendría sus poderes que había adquirido como Dragón y algunos de los que poseyó como Humano pero no recibiría el100% de golpe, los iría recuperando con el pasar del tiempo, básicamente su poder no excedería al que poseía en su mejor momento de su vida Draconiana, dependía de el mismo si este crecía o no, su nombre seria a partir de ahora Naruto Igneel Dragneel, un alivio en cierto grado ya que conservaría sus dos nombres, había otra cosa que llamaba su atención, era la última sección del contrato. — **¿Potestad de revivir a otras 5 personas? ¿Qué quieres decir con esto?** — cuestiono Igneel mirando a la diosa de la muerte.

— _Estoy recibiendo 12 almas, cada par de estas equivaldría a una vida, en total serian 6 vidas, una será para revivirte, las otras 5 es cosa tuya, solo tienes prohibido revivir dioses o dragones_ — explico Shinigami ganando un asentimiento de Igneel quien comenzó a firmar el contrato con su propia sangre.

Apenas hizo esto Natsu abrió el Hyoutan ya antes mencionado, el padre y el hijo abrieron los ojos al ver que de aquel objeto comenzaron a emerger 12 esferas de energía de color azul las cuales salieron disparadas con la clara intención de escapar, esto para su mala suerte duro pocos instantes ya que del suelo salieron unos brazos esqueléticos que frenaron los movimientos de las esferas.

— _¿Por qué no me sorprende?_ — susurro Shinigami con voz plana al ver que por mero instinto aquellas almas quisieron alejarse de ahí lo más rápido posible, aun desconociendo lo que estaba por pasarles.

Ambos Natsu e Igneel observaron con fascinación como esas almas comenzaban a tomar lentamente la forma humana, comenzaban a adoptar colores y rasgos para finalmente revelar sus identidades, el reptil de colores rojos miraba de forma inquisidora a esos pobres diablos que servirían como moneda de cambio para revivir, después de todo según Shinigami él fue el que asesino a esos pobres incautos y lo mínimo que podía hacer era aprenderse sus rostros.

El primero de ellos era bastante joven, dudaba que pasara de los treinta años, un niño si lo comparase con sí mismo, el joven en cuestión físicamente era lo que las mujeres humanas describirían como alguien guapo, su color de piel era un delicado equilibrio entre el color claro y el color moreno, sus rasgos faciales tenían cierta clase que había visto en lo que los seres humanos llaman nobleza, bajo sus ojos tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas que curiosamente no parecían a causa del cansancio, su cabello era negro lacio colando a la altura de sus mejillas enmarcando perfectamente su cara, tenía una cola de caballo en la parte posterior del pelo, su físico no era precisamente intimidante, su altura era respetable cerca de 1.80 metros, sin embargo el ojo experto podía decir que estaba en buena forma y listo para la batalla, en guardia y mirando en toda dirección preparado para matar de ser necesario, los ojos del niño fue uno de los rasgos que más llamo la atención del Dragón, tenían un color rojo escarlata que le recordaban demasiado a los de Zeref cuando algo le molestaba, con la diferencia de que los del sujeto frente a él tenían unas curiosas marcas negras que parecían unas comas, vestía con un curioso abrigo negro de nubes rojas, una extraña ropa azul claro, sandalias que mostraban los dedos de sus pies y una diadema metálica con un símbolo rasgado.

El segundo sujeto inevitablemente llamo su atención y la de su estómago por su mera apariencia, parecía un pez humano, sonaba raro, pero así era, era muy alto, tal vez uno o dos centímetros más alto que el Dragonslayer artificial del gremio de su hijo, además poseía un físico fuerte aunque no tanto como el del antes mencionado, su piel era de color azul pálido, de ojos blancos muy pequeños y en sus mejillas tenía unas curiosas agallas como las de los peces, su cabello era de color azul encrespado y su rasgo casi tan notorio como su piel eran sus dientes, afilados como los de un tiburón, vestía de forma muy similar a la del primer sujeto, las únicas diferencias eran el símbolo en su diadema y el hecho de que llevaba en su espalda una enorme cosa vendada.

Un hijo de puta era las mejores palabras con las que podía describir al tercer tipo, su cara lo decía todo, era un vulgar criminal que disfrutaba matar por motivos extraños, su cabello era color plata medio largo bien peinado hacia atrás, posee un físico delgado con una altura respetable y unos ojos color morado, vestía de la misma manera que los otros dos sujetos, sin duda eran miembros de algo, su diadema extraña la portaba en su cuello junto a una medalla y llevaba consigo una guadaña.

Si los anteriores sujetos eran raros Igneel podía decir con certeza que el cuarto hombre era un friki total, era bastante alto, quizá 1.85 m si sus cálculos no fallaban, el sujeto llevaba una capucha blanca y una máscara negra en la cara siendo sus ojos la única parte visible, tenía la boca cosida en bordes, y su cabello era castaño oscuro y largo hasta los hombros, sus ojos tienen un color inusual; esclerótica burdeo con iris y pupila verde claro, vestía exactamente igual que los otros y de igual forma el símbolo en su diadema tenía un símbolo distinto pero igual con un extraño rasguño.

De acuerdo, el ultimo sujeto parecía medianamente normal, a simple vista parece ser un adolescente un par de años mayor que su propio hijo, de hecho, su altura no es muy diferente a la de este, su cabello es rojizo un tanto rebelde, quizá un par de tonos menos intenso que de la chica Scarlet de la que su hijo está enamorado, sus ojos son algo así como cafés y sus rasgos faciales son lo que algunas hembras llamarían atractivo, viste de la misma forma que los anteriores sujetos una vez solo con una diadema distinta.

El siguiente sujeto inevitablemente despertó todas las alertas en el Dragón Rojo, sus instintos le decían a gritos que esta persona era peligrosa, no había que ser genio para darse cuenta de que gritaba maldad y poder a todas luces, era un hombre alto de cabello negro corto color negro de forma puntiaguda, un traje ajustado negro, su rostro cubierto por una máscara naranja de un ojo con forma de remolino, dicho ojo es exactamente igual al del primer sujeto, rojo sangre con tres comas, finalmente el mismo abrigo con nubes rojas de los sujetos anteriores, tomo nota de que no llevaba una diadema, inconscientemente sus sentidos de batalla estallaron al límite mientras hacia una nota mental de no quitarle el ojo de encima, al menor movimiento no dudaría en dejar caer el abrazador poder de un Karyuu no hoko para eliminarle lo más rápido posible.

El próximo sujeto, aunque en menor medida que el anterior de igual forma despertó alertas en el Rey de las Llamas, no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que era alguien perverso, su mirada era como un libro abierto, reflejaba la ambición, la morbosidad, la falta de escrúpulos y su clara falta de cordura, era un hombre alto, de físico enfermizo por decir lo menos, su cabello era negro y largo hasta su cintura, su piel pálida similar a la de una serpiente, ojos ámbar con la marca de un corte, alrededor de estos unas marcas morada, el vestía ropa negra con algo parecido al café y llevaba en la cintura una extraña cuerda, el olor a serpiente irradiaba de este ser revelando su conexión con dichos animales, igual que al anterior estaba más que preparado para eliminarle con un chorro de fuego al menor movimiento sospechoso.

Cuando su mirada se posó sobre el próximo sujeto no le tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que se trataba de alguien peligroso y ciertamente muy ambicioso, curioso si tomaba en cuenta que era un viejo decrepito, su aspecto frágil, las arrugas y el bastón lo dejaban muy claro, su cabello es oscuro algo puntiagudo, casi todo su ser esta vendado dejando visible únicamente un ojo, dicho ojo refleja la ambición y hambre de poder de este sujeto, de nuevo hizo nota mental de no quitarle el ojo de encima.

Un sentimiento innato de molestia surgió en Igneel desde el preciso instante en que miro al siguiente sujeto, el si era muy diferente a los otros, era un hombre viejo cuya edad estaba alrededor de los 60 años, era considerablemente alto, muy alto, mejor dicho, 1.91 m si su cálculo no fallaba, no poseía un físico precisamente musculoso u atractivo, era más bien algo corpulento pero fuerte, su cabello era blanco, largo y de punta sujeto con una cola en la parte posterior, dudaba seriamente que ese color de cabello blanco fuera por canas, parecía ser tan natural como el cabello de los Strauss amigos de su hijo, tenía unas curiosas rayas rojas que iniciaban en sus ojos y bajaban hasta su barbilla, su vestimenta es inusual y eso es decir poco, usa un atuendo militar verde, encima de esto un manto rojo con dos círculos amarillos, unas sandalias rojas tradicionales y finalmente lleva una diadema metálica con una curiosa forma de cuernos y con la palabra aceite, el Dragón no podía entenderlo, este humano le parecía más un bufón que un enemigo potencial, podía leer la mirada del hombre a la perfección, despreocupada y con un brillo depravado que había visto en Makarov Dreyar desde el interior de su hijo, sin embargo Makarov jamás había despertado sentimiento alguno de molestia en el corazón de Igneel, pero este humano se había ganado su rencor de forma casi natural y no podía explicarse el porqué.

La siguiente persona era una mujer, considerablemente alta, no podía negarlo, considerablemente bella si hablábamos de estándares de los humanos, tenía la piel clara y ojos ámbar, su cabello es rubio recogido en dos coletas bajas, su frente es adornada por un rombo color violeta, su figura es curvilínea y la parte que inevitablemente la distinguen más son sus atributos, grandes, muy grandes, tal vez demasiado grandes en opinión de algunos, su vestimenta consiste en una camisa estilo kimono sin mangas color gris, esta se ciñe a su cuerpo gracias a una faja color azul que hace juego con sus jeans ajustados de dicho color, lleva unas sandalias negras de tacón alto y finalmente un haori verde con la palabra apuesta escrita en la parte posterior, ¿Cómo describir la sensación que le provoca esta mujer? ¿Intimidación? ¡Definidamente no! ¿El poderoso Igneel temiéndole a una mujer de tetas enormes? ¡Jamás! ¿Fastidio? Tal vez, sin duda le hacía sentir fastidio, pero más que nada la necesidad de faltarle al respeto, la necesidad de hacerle saber que ella no es nadie.

La furia, ese sentimiento repentino estuvo a punto de nublar su mente apenas miro cara a cara a la siguiente persona, era una mujer, de estatura no muy distinta a la de la anterior, hermosa no podía negarlo, el primer rasgo de ella que gano su atención fue su cabello, rojo y largo, menos intenso que el de la hembra de su hijo, pero igual poseía un tono cercano al de la sangre, ¿O tal vez marrón?, poco o nada le interesaba, dicho cabello era atado en una cola alta y sujeto con una diadema metálica, su piel era clara y tersa, con un rostro de forma algo regordeta, su figura si bien nada en comparación con las magas del gremio esto no le hacía menos atractiva, tenía ojos violeta, su vestimenta consistía en un chaleco antibalas verde, unas ropas azules con una playera de manga corta y sandalias azules que dejaban ver los dedos de sus pies, ¿Qué diablos pasaba con él? ¿Por qué sentía la imperiosa necesidad de fulminar a esta persona con un chorro de fuego? Algo en él pedía a gritos que la tomase entre sus garras y la apastase hasta volver polvo sus huesos, Shinigami decía que estas personas fueron enemigos suyos en otra vida, ¿Acaso esta mujer hizo algo tan terrible con el como para generar todo el odio que estaba sintiendo en estos momentos? No lo sabía y lo mejor era no averiguarlo, lo último que necesitaba era desarrollar complejos emo-vengador que lo conducirían a cometer actos por demás de la flojera.

La reacción al ver al último sujeto fue menos caótica ya que por alguna razón presentía que al mirarlo no le iba a gustar lo que vería, su instinto no le decepciono, ¿Por qué negarlo?, la emoción negativa naciente apenas lo vio fue igual e incluso más intensa que con la pelirroja, tuvo que frenarse a sí mismo de dejar salir su furia y fulminar todo a los alrededores solo para borrar la existencia de aquel hombre, pero extrañamente más que odio sentía un cierto dejo de superioridad, la necesidad de hacerle saber a cada instante que era más poderoso que él, la imperiosa necesidad de hacerlo sufrir, era alguien alto, de cabellos rubios salvajes y puntiagudos, de tez blanca, rostro algo afeminado y ojos azules, su vestimenta era similar a la de la mujer con escasas diferencias, llevaba un Haori blanco con llamas lamiendo los bordes, sobre la espalda estaba escrita en letras rojas la palabra Yondaime, además llevaba la misma banda metálica cubriendo su frente.

— Interesante… — susurro el hombre serpiente mirando con sumo interés el lugar donde se encontraban, ciertamente era espeluznante, estrecho los ojos ligeramente al ver a dos personas y un dragón mirándoles, sí, todo muy normal.

Los cautivos miraban de forma seria a los tres sujetos que les observaban, obviamente se pusieron en alerta al ver al enorme Dragón, aquellas manos esqueléticas que les apresaban eran lo único que les impedía sacar sus armas y atacar, cabe destacar que el rubio se puso pálido como fantasma cuando su mirada se posó sobre la Shinigami la cual sonreía dulcemente al notar esto.

— ¿Quién coños son ellos y donde putas estamos? — exigió a nadie en específico el hombre de pelo plateado con una voz por demás exigente.

— ¡Callate Hidan! No es momento para que te pongas a gritar tonterías — ordeno el hombre de boca cocida mirando seriamente a todos los presentes.

— _No saben cuántos siglos he estado esperando por ustedes, es una pena, desearan jamás haber salido del Hyoutan…Itachi…_ — señalo al pelinegro de ojos rojos quien solo le miro. — _Kisame_ — señalo al hombre tiburón que se limitó a enseñar los dientes. — _Kakuzu_ — señalo al de boca cocida quien no mostro reacción alguna. — _Hidan_ — señalo al peli plateado quien quería gritar uno que otro improperio pero Kakuzu le tapó la boca silenciándolo totalmente. — _Sasori_ — señalo al pelirrojo quien le miro de forma seria. — _Obito_ — señalo al de mascara naranja quien le miro intensamente con su único ojo. — _Orochimaru_ — escupió el nombre cual veneno mientras señalaba al hombre serpiente que se relamía los labios. — _Danzo_ — señalo al hombre momia que le devolvió la mirada con su único ojo. — _Jiraiya_ — señalo al hombre de pelo blanco haciendo una mueca al ver que este la miraba de forma lasciva. — _Tsunade_ — gruño señalando a la rubia que frunció el ceño dándole una mirada molesta. — _Kushina_ — señalo a la pelirroja quien le miro confundida. — _Minato_ — señalo al rubio dedicándole una sonrisa espeluznante haciendo que dicho hombre tratara desesperadamente de liberarse del agarre de los brazos esqueléticos.

— ¿Quién es esta puta? — pregunto Hidan señalando a la peliblanca.

…

…

…

Todo quedo en un incómodo silencio apenas esas palabras salieron de labios del hombre de cabellos plata, Natsu e Igneel miraban con incredulidad a ese pobre diablo que se acababa de ganar el sufrimiento eterno, eran Dragones y como tal no le debían respeto a nada ni a nadie, pero ante todo era supervivientes y una de las reglas básicas que los habían mantenido así era que nunca de los nunca debían hacer enojar a una mujer ni mucho menos a una dulce y maternal, porque dentro de ellas habita un terrible monstruo que con el catalizador adecuado surge y desata su furia sobre el primer malnacido con el que se topa, Natsu había convivido muchos años con mujeres como Erza y Mira, Igneel por otro lado convivio con Grandeeney por siglos, ambos sabían que ese hombre con boca de marinero acababa de firmar su sentencia.

— _¿Por qué no le responder a ese humano miserable quien soy yo Minato? Así sabrá que acaba de condenar su alma por el resto de la eternidad_ — pidió suavemente la Shinigami mientras sonreía de forma dulce, un acto nada intimidante de no ser por qué pasaba uno de sus dedos por el filo de su guadaña y un aura negra inundaba su ser.

El mencionado trago sonoramente ganando la mirada curiosa de todos los cautivos.

— ¿Quién es esta mujer Minato? ¿De dónde la conoces? Más importante aún, ¿Dónde estamos? Si no mal recuerdo nosotros fuimos… — Kushina se quedó en silencio al darse cuenta de a dónde iban sus propias palabras mientras comenzaba a recordar la situación, todos ellos estaban muertos.

— _Shi-shi-shini-ga-mi-sa-ma_ — apenas aquel tartamudeo salió de labios de Minato las demás almas palidecieron visiblemente.

No era para menos ya que estaban frente a una deidad, la última deidad que tal vez verían, algunos de ellos quisieron negar este hecho, pero no sonaba tan descabellado, después de todo aquel rubio ya había estado alguna vez cara a cara con la Diosa de la Muerte, si el lo decía entonces debía ser verdad.

Hidan en particular palideció ligeramente dándose cuenta del error que había cometido, no solo había insultado a una deidad, había insultado a la deidad que gobernaba la muerte.

— Curioso, si no mal recuerdo nuestro asesino encerró en aquel Hyoutan las almas de todos y cada uno de nosotros, si estamos aquí quiere decir que ese Hyoutan está en tu poder, ¿Me equivoco Shinigami-sama? — pregunto Obito de forma educada y algo sumisa a la Diosa de la Muerte.

La mujer soltó un bufido, era claro que el hombre fingía que le tenía respeto, en realidad el hombre estaba furioso y maldiciéndole mentalmente ya que estando ella ahí su porvenir era oscuro, tan oscuro como los actos que perpetro en vida, se limitó a dar un asentimiento en respuesta.

— ¿Y qué es lo que pretende hacer con nosotros ahora que estamos aquí Shinigami-sama? — pregunto Itachi de forma monótona tratando de no faltarle al respeto a la Diosa, parecía que había funcionado ya que a diferencia de con los demás la muerte le dio una suave sonrisa.

— _Solo negocios Itachi-kun, los shinobi en su momento comerciaban a diestra y siniestra con la vida humana, ahora de forma irónica sus almas fueron vendidas a mí en pos de regresar a alguien a la vida, la mitad de ustedes cometieron innumerables pecados en mi contra al tratar de vencer a la muerte, algunos de ustedes contribuyeron para no pagar sus deudas conmigo y otros incluso trataron de convertirse en dioses, como deben imaginar no son muy queridos entre nosotros los dioses, estoy dispuesta a pagar cualquier precio con tal de tenerlos a mi merced_ — la respuesta de la diosa helo la sangre de aquellos sujetos ya que básicamente estaban por ser tratados como viles mercancías para los mórbidos placeres de un ente superior, algunos como Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, Sasori, Minato y Kushina bajaron la cabeza esperando pacientemente el cruel destino que les aguardaba, era la decisión de una diosa así que de nada serviría gritar ni cuestionar, seria alargar lo inevitable, tristemente el resto no pensaba así.

— ¡NO PUEDES HACERNOS ESTO! — rugió Tsunade mirando con furia a la deidad quien le dedico una sonrisa dulce.

— Yo no quiero morir todavía, aún tengo muchas mujeres por espiar, libros por escribir, simplemente no estoy listo — grito Jiraiya fuera de sí pero la diosa no se perturbo.

— _Tu ya estás muerto Jiraiya, fuiste asesinado ya hace más de mil años, incluso si no tomara tu alma esta se consumiría en poco tiempo hasta desaparecer totalmente_ — explico Shinigami sin dejar de sonreír como ella sabe dejando a un albo totalmente petrificado.

— ¡Yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí maldita perra! ¡Mi lugar es con Jashin-sama! ¡No contigo! — rugió Hidan mirando con odio a la peliblanca.

Tanto Igneel como Natsu soltaron un silbido de impresión al ver como Hidan le hablaba de esa forma a la Shinigami, debían reconocer que tenía las bolas de acero como para hablarle así, pobre imbécil.

— _Ese dios tan débil murió hace siglos, asesinado por su propio Godslayer que también murió hace un par de siglos, tu alma me pertenece Hidan_ — declaro suavemente la reina muerte dejando petrificado al hombre al hombre al enterarse de que su dios había muerto.

El resto estaba por presentar sus respectivas reclamaciones, pero Shinigami no quería seguir perdiendo tiempo así que las manos esqueléticas taparon las bocas de las doce almas silenciándoles totalmente.

— ¿ _Entonces cerramos el trato Igneel Dragneel?_ — cuestiono Shinigami extendiendo su mano hacia el Dragon el cual noto que menciono su apellido en voz más alta de lo normal.

Igneel noto que las almas se exaltaron ante la mención de su apellido y trataban desesperadamente de liberarse, eso no le importo en absoluto.

— **Es un trato Shinigami** — exclamo Igneel extendiendo su garra la cual toco la mano de la diosa.

Un fulgor dorado ilumino toda la zona y entonces todo se volvió negro.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

— ¡Kuso! ¡Podría avisar antes de hacer eso! — gruño Natsu Dragneel tratando de recuperar el sentido ya que su cabeza daba vueltas y su visión era borrosa.

Le tomo tan solo unos minutos recuperar la visión y no hace falta decir que quedo en shock al ver lo que había ocurrido, estaba en medio de un cráter de proporciones colosales, el suelo mostraba signos inequívocos de quemaduras, podía ver a la lejanía que parte del bosque también había sido carbonizada.

— ¿Qué diablos paso aquí? — se preguntó el pelirosa mirando con incredulidad el entorno hasta hace unos instantes estaba lleno de vida.

— No deberías extrañarte tanto Natsu, la resurrección de un Dragón no es precisamente tranquila, de hecho, acabo de descubrir que es tan volátil como yo mismo — gruño una voz grave que llamo rápidamente la atención del mago de fuego.

Se dio la vuelta para encarar al dueño de la voz, pero quedo en un estado de shock total al verlo, era un hombre alto, muy alto, de 1.96 m aproximadamente, su piel era pálida, no tanto como la del tipo serpiente que vendieron al Shinigami pero se acercaba peligrosamente a ese tono de piel, su cabello, era como el suyo propio pero un poco más largo y puntiagudo, rubio con mechas rojizas que le daban cierto tono naranjo, sus rasgos faciales eran lo que podría describir como una versión adulta de sí mismo, afilados pero bien definidos, muy guapo en opinión de las mujeres, su físico era similar al suyo propio, fuerte y algo musculoso sin llegar a la exageración, sumándole su altura le hacía lucir muy intimidante, finalmente estaban sus ojos, con forma reptiloide, amarillos con un corte de color negro, los mismos ojos que poseía Igneel, el hombre vestía una camisa de manga larga blanca destrozada que dejaba ver su cuerpo tatuado, el que llamo su atención se ubicaba en el brazo derecho, era la perfecta forma de un dragón rojo desplegando sus alas, llevaba unos pantalones negros estilo Kung fu y unos botines negros, la cereza sobre el pastel era una réplica exacta de su bufanda de escamas protegiendo su cuello.

— ¡Yo Natsu! — saludo el sujeto divertido por la mirada incrédula de su hijo.

Naruto Igneel Dragneel estaba más que vivo.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? Espero ansioso sus opiniones.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Temprano Despertar**

 **No soy dueño ni de Fairy Tail, ni de Naruto ni de ningún material con dueño presentado en esta historia, solo el contenido Oc me pertenece, las dos obras principales de este crossover pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente.**

 **Como algunos notaran el personaje presentado en este capítulo es exactamente igual a Daisy de Big Order, aclaro desde el vamos, solamente vi los primeros minutos de un capítulo del anime así que desconozco totalmente como sea el personaje en si, pero me gusto como lucia físicamente ya que daba perfecto para este fic, de ahí que tomara la decisión de usarlo.**

 **Respondí casi todos los Review por PM pero como hay uno que no puedo responder por ahí le dejo su respuesta aquí mismo.**

 **Hg: Es inevitable que los primeros capítulos la historia se centre un poco mas en Naruto ya que estamos hablando de su resurrección pero será únicamente hasta el siguiente cap donde Natsu recuperara su protagonismo, yo también había pensado mucho en esto y soy consciente de que esta historia es un gran riesgo pero estoy dispuesto a correrlo, en cuanto al nombre también he pensado mucho en eso, de hecho a mi Naruto Igneel Dragneel me parecía un nombre por demás corto, lo es si lo ponemos a lado de nombres típicos de los fics Godlike como Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze Senju Uchiha Hyuga Kaguya Otsutsuki Terumi Yuki y sabrá dios que tanto otro apellido más que ni idea de donde salió, de igual manera tratare de encontré una forma más corta de decir su nombre, Naruto I. Dragoneel, N. Igneel Dragneel, no lo sé ya se me ocurrirá algo.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Capítulo 6**

La mente de Natsu era un hervidero mientras miraba con incredulidad la forma humana de su padre, como se dijo muchas veces él no era la persona más inteligente de todas, pero incluso él podía notar lo obvio, la forma humana de Igneel o Naruto, eso daba igual, era una rara combinación de dos de los sujetos que salieron de aquel Hyoutan, Minato y Kushina si no mal recordaba, tenía la combinación de cabellos de ellos dos pero con un tono de dolor más intenso, tenía el peinado del hombre pero más salvaje y puntiagudo, su rostro y piel eran lo único que los diferenciaba, Igneel tenia rasgos faciales varoniles pero con cierto toque aristócrata, similares a los suyos propios, Igneel tenía piel pálida mientras que aquellos dos no.

Esos dos eran parientes si no es que los padres de Igneel en su vida humana, Igneel había matado a sus propios padres, de nuevo las palabras de Shinigami resonaron en su mente, la diosa había mencionado que en su vida humana Naruto-Igneel había sufrido mucho, ¿Tal vez sus padres hicieron algo tan terrible que le llevo a cometer aquella acción?, ¿Qué tan terrible fue su vida humana que lo llevo hasta donde estaba hoy en día? Sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejar esos pensamientos de su mente, Naruto o Igneel, eso no importaba, el sujeto frente a él era su padre y eso no cambiaría.

— ¡Igneel! — exclamo Natsu lanzándose hacia su padre el cual le recibió con un abrazo paternal.

— ¡Maldita sea! Va a ser difícil acostumbrarme a esta forma — gruño Naruto-Igneel son poder evitar soltar una risa ya que por mero instinto trato de mover su cola para acariciar la espalda de su hijo, no hace falta decir que no funciono, ya no tenia cola.

— ¿Quieres decir que ya no serás un Dragón jamás? — cuestiono con curiosidad Natsu ganando un pesado suspiro de parte de su padre.

— No precisamente, según el contrato seré algo así como Acnologia, puedo cambiar entre mi forma Humana y Dragón a capricho propio — explico el dragón ahora humano ganando una mirada de shock de su vástago.

— ¿Ese monstruo tiene forma humana? — pregunto Natsu incrédulo recordando al terrible dragón negro que casi logra acabar con él y sus amigos.

— Acnologia fue alguna vez un Dragonslayer, es natural que el posea una forma humana, sin embargo, jamás le ha gustado entrar en ella ya que la considera indigno de un Rey Dragón — explico con claro sarcasmo la última parte encontrando divertido que al Dragón del apocalipsis no le guste su forma humana aun cuando él fue un humano desde el principio.

— Realmente es difícil imaginármelo — dijo Natsu para si mismo tratando de imaginar la posible forma humana de acnologia.

Ambos salieron de aquel cráter, el ahora rubio hizo una mueca visible al ver gran parte del bosque destruido, humano o no parecía que su racha destructora no había cambiado.

— Esto explica muchas cosas — murmuro Natsu para sí mismo sin poder evitar pensar en toda la destrucción que había causado a la propiedad pública y privada a lo largo de su joven vida, ahora sabia de donde había salido ese rasgo.

— ¡Cállate! Jamás progresaras si te preocupas por esas cosas, ¿Qué son un árbol o dos en comparación con el poder destructivo inimaginable? — gruño Igneel de forma nerviosa entendiendo lo que decía su hijo.

— ¿Un par de árboles? ¡Destruiste medio puto bosque! — grito Salamander mientras señalaba de forma acusadora al rubio.

— Tú has destruido monumentos históricos, casas, iglesias, escuelas, restaurantes, bibliotecas, ayuntamientos y como olvidar… —

— ¡Esta bien ya entendí! — rugió Natsu abochornado ganando una sonrisa victoriosa de su padre.

Caminaron en un cómodo silencio hasta llegar a la parte no quemada del bosque, les tomo unos momentos encontrar un pequeño lago para beber un poco de agua.

— Nunca entenderé como los humanos manejan estos malditos cuerpos — gruño Naruto haciendo una mueca ya que normalmente solo necesitaba meter el hocico al lago y podía beber todo lo que quisiese, ahora tenía que tomarla entre sus manos para beber poco a poco.

— Te acostumbraras— respondió su hijo mientras igual bebía de entre sus manos. — ¿Puedes recordar algo? — pregunto el pelirosa haciendo referencia a su vida pasada.

— Nada, absolutamente nada, meros destellos pero nada mas — respondió Naruto con cierta indiferencia, no muy interesado en su pasado, como su hijo le había dicho antes, solo debían mirar hacia el futuro

El rubio miro su reflejo en el agua, sus dedos pasaron por su propio rostro, aun incrédulo de que estaba con vida, podía escuchar los latidos de su propio corazón, el sonido de su propia respiración, estaba muy vivo.

— Naruto Igneel Dragneel ¿He? Francamente va a ser difícil acostumbrarme a ello, pero por lo menos estoy vivo — susurro Naruto para si mismo pasando una de sus manos por su cabello.

 _¡Master!_

Miro frenéticamente en todas las direcciones, claramente había escuchado algo, una voz suave que estremeció su corazón de dragón, fue solo un murmullo, pero este había despertado extrañas emociones dentro suyo.

— ¿Igneel? — cuestiono Natsu preocupado por la repentina reacción del Dragón-humano quien se puso de pie comenzando a buscar algo frenéticamente.

— ¿Qué no escuchaste esa voz? — exigió Igneel con clara impaciencia mirando frenéticamente en todas direcciones.

— Yo no escuche nada — declaro Natsu aun extrañado por la actitud de su padre, pero era cierto, él no había escuchado absolutamente nada.

 _¡Anata!_

El rubio de mechas rojas miro muy molesto a su hijo, ¿Acaso era sordo? ¡Esas voces resonaban claramente por el bosque! ¿Acaso su mente le estaba jugando bromas de mal gusto? ¿Porque? ¿Por qué esa voz le hacía sentir de esta forma? Tan solo escuchar esa melodiosa voz le hacía sentir muy feliz, pero también muy triste, un pequeño dolor de cabeza amenazo por surgir y en ese momento algo hizo click en su mente.

— ¡Natsu tu entraste a mi tumba! ¿Cuántos ataúdes había además del mío? — exigió saber Igneel tomando de la bufanda a su hijo mientras le miraba de forma escalofriante.

— ¡Solo una! — chillo en respuesta Salamander claramente aterrado por la mirada que le daba el rubio, de algo no tenia duda, él se llevaría muy bien con Erza, ambos eran muy aterradores.

Ante la mirada incrédula de su hijo Naruto-Igneel comenzó a correr en dirección al mausoleo donde momentos antes se encontraba su propio cadáver, corría de forma algo torpe puesto que aún estaba acostumbrándose a su nueva forma, un par de veces estuvo a punto de caer, pero lograba recuperar en el último momento su equilibrio, no podía darse el lujo de perder el tiempo en algo como una caída, le tomo solo unos minutos llegar de nuevo a la tumba, al igual que Natsu no pudo evitar soltar un silbido al ver aquel lugar, en algún punto de su vida sin duda tuvo mucha clase, al mero estilo de su hijo derribo la puerta de una patada e irrumpió en aquel mausoleo.

En el primer momento que entro tomo nota de los dos ataúdes que había, uno de ellos con la tapa destrozada, sin duda era el que anteriormente contenía su cuerpo, el agujero de tamaño humano en el techo era una respuesta contundente, Shinigami no conocía la sutileza, apenas su atención se enfocó en el segundo ataúd un sentimiento de nostalgia inundo su ser, a paso lento se acercó al féretro ignorando olímpicamente a su hijo quien acababa de entrar.

— Tou-chan… — susurro débilmente Natsu al ver confundido como el hombre destapaba con sumo cuidado el féretro.

El Rey de las Llamas sentía su corazón hacerse pedazos apenas destapo esa caja de madera, dentro de ella estaba un esqueleto, su altura estaba en la media, sus ropas estaban andrajosas debido al paso del tiempo, noto que sostenía entre sus huesudos dedos una fotografía, de forma temblorosa tomo esa fotografía quedando estático ante lo que veía.

— Natsu… — susurro débilmente el Dragneel llamando la atención de su vástago. — Yo en su momento te comenté que el amor de los Dragones era el más puro que puede existir, casi siempre es efímero y queda grabado en nuestros corazones de forma casi imborrable, hay quienes dicen que trasciende la vida y la muerte misma — Natsu asintió con cierta tristeza lo dicho por su padre sin poder evitar pensar en cierta pelirroja. — Te he prometido que te ayudaría a superar esto, que te ayudaría a luchar hasta el último momento, ¿Sabes porque te lo digo? Porque ahora sé que estoy pasando por lo mismo que tú, aunque yo no lo sabía hasta ahora, como un Dragón intente gran cantidad de veces aparearme, pero jamás lo logre, para mi ninguna hembra era suficiente, ninguna lograba cautivarme, ahora sé porque, como Dragonslayer yo ya tenía una pareja e incluso la muerte fue incapaz de sacarla de mi corazón… — las palabras de Igneel dejaron helado al pelirosa quien instintivamente miro aquel féretro.

— No me digas que… — las palabras de Natsu murieron comprendiendo perfectamente lo que iba a hacer el dragón.

— Así es, puede que no la recuerde, pero, aun así, mi alma me dice a gritos que debo hacer esto — el rubio de mechas rojas extendió su mano derecha y en esta apareció lo que parecía ser una daga cuya empuñadura tenia forma de un cráneo.

— _Estoy recibiendo 12 almas, cada par de estas equivaldría a una vida, en total serian 6 vidas, una será para revivirte, las otras 5 es cosa tuya, solo tienes prohibido revivir dioses o dragones_ —

En un rápido movimiento y reprimiendo cualquier miramiento apuñalo el cadáver en la zona del cráneo destrozándole en un instante, en ese instante una poderosa luz cegó toda la habitación.

 ** _Saita no no hana yo aa douka oshiete_**

 ** _o-kure_**

 ** _Hito wa naze kizutsukeatte arasou no_**

 ** _deshou_**

 ** _Rin to saku hana yo soko kara nani ga_**

 ** _mieru_**

 ** _Hito wa naze yurushiau koto dekinai no_**

 ** _deshou_**

 ** _Ame ga sugite natsu wa ao o utsushita_**

 ** _hitotsu ni natte_**

 ** _Chiisaku yureta watashi no mae de nani_**

 ** _mo iwazu ni_**

 ** _Karete yuku tomo ni omae wa nani o_**

 ** _omou_**

 ** _Kotoba o motanu sono ha de nanto ai o_**

 ** _tsutaeru_**

 ** _Aa natsu no hi wa kagette kaze wa naida_**

 ** _futatsu ga kasanatte_**

 ** _Ikita akashi o watashi wa utau na mo_**

 ** _naki tomo no tame_**

Todo quedo en un silencio incomodo apenas aquella luz murió, el dúo padre e hijo miraban conmocionados a la persona frente a ellos, era una mujer, de estatura media, prácticamente pequeña a lado de Igneel, sus ropas corroídas por el paso del tiempo no permitían apreciar del todo su físico, pero no hacía falta ser genio para darse cuenta de que era muy hermosa, su piel era blanca como la nieve y suave como la seda, su rostro perfectamente esculpido denotando cierta inocencia que volvería loco a cualquiera, su cabello era tal vez su rasgo más notorio, tan largo que casi llegaba a sus tobillos de un color rosa pálido un tanto rebelde, que fluía libremente con el viento, sus ojos fueron un rasgo en particular que llamo la atención de Salamander, los había visto muchas veces en sus pesadillas, iris azul claro, pupila azul fuerte y una cruz rosa que cubría incluso la esclerótica, los mismos ojos del monstruo que gobernaba sus pesadillas, ojos que reflejaban maldad y hambre de poder, sin embargo, los ojos de esta mujer cuya edad al igual que Igneel no parecía exceder de los 38 años no reflejaban esas cosas, reflejaban amor e inocencia como jamás antes los había visto, la mujer vestía un pantalón de cuero negro ajustado, botines cafés y una clase de poncho ya algo andrajoso por el paso del tiempo.

El Dragneel mayor por su parte estaba totalmente embelesado, su mirada se perdió en la forma de aquella chica que parpadeaba tratando de recuperar el sentido, su corazón latía al mil por hora, no cabía duda, amaba a esta persona pese a no recordarla.

— ¿Master? ¿Es usted? — cuestiono la suave voz de aquella mujer que saco a Naruto Igneel de su aturdimiento.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación saco de balance tanto a Natsu como a la mujer, el rubio en un rápido movimiento tomo a la mujer en brazos sacándola de aquel féretro para luego envolverla en un abrazo sollozando en voz baja sobre el hombro de esta, fue tal la sorpresa de la mujer que sin querer soltó la foto que sostenía.

— Todo está bien Master, ya estoy aquí… — susurro la mujer acariciando los cabellos del hombre que no paraba de llorar.

Natsu impulsado por la curiosidad tomo aquella foto con la intención de ver su contenido, pero grande fue la sorpresa cuando sus ojos miraron aquella imagen, era una foto de su padre vistiendo un costoso traje negro de boda, a su lado estaba aquella mujer vistiendo un vestido blanco de novia, ambos estaban de pie frente a una iglesia que tenía un adorno de flores que tenía sus nombres.

 **Naruto y Karumi Dragneel**

 **Recién Casados**

Solo un pensamiento coherente paso por la joven mente de Salamander.

— _¿Si esta mujer es la hembra de Igneel eso la vuelve mi madre?_ — Natsu suspiro algo molesto sabiendo que esto sería un dolor de culo.

Comenzaba a comprender aquella frase adolescente que dice que los padres son una molestia.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **El otro mundo**

Totalmente desconocido para la tal vez ahora familia Dragneel cierta deidad de cabellos blancos observaba con cierta diversión aquella situación que se estaba dando, la Diosa de la Muerte se encontraba recostada sobre su cama en lo que parecía ser una choza observando por medio de un espejo toda la situación que se desarrollaba en el mundo humano.

— _¿Por qué no me sorprende? De alguna manera supuse que lo haría, ese par en su momento se amaron con tanto fervor que no es sorprendente que ese amor haya sobrepasado a la muerte misma_ — susurro Shinigami mientras suspiraba al ver aquella escena tan tierna.

Una sonrisa retorcida adorno sus labios cuando sus ojos miraron lo que había a lado de su cama, colgando de una cuerda se encontraban unas versiones miniatura de Minato y Kushina quienes veían con dolor como el rubio se abrazaba a aquella mujer.

— Naru-chan… — susurro Kushina mirando con tristeza y dolor a su hijo quien literalmente les había vendido cual vil mercancía.

— Asesinado y vendido por mi propio hijo, ¿He?, si esto es una broma entonces es de muy mal gusto — susurro de forma débil Minato claramente encontrando difícil de asimilar su situación.

— _¿Qué esperabas Yondaime? Luego de todo lo que le hiciste, tanto daño que le causaste apenas vino al mundo, el siempre busco tu aprobación y tú le arrebataste todo para dejarle con solo dolor y odio, ¿Esperabas qué él te recibiera con los brazos abiertos diciendo que todo estaba bien? Francamente tuviste mucha suerte de no haberte quedado toda la eternidad en ese Hyoutan_ — recrimino Shinigami con voz tranquila haciendo que Minato bajase la mirada claramente avergonzado.

— Fue por el bien de Konoha — trato de excusarse Minato pero la diosa solo bufo mientras rodaba los ojos.

— _¿Y funciono?_ — cuestiono la peliblanca de forma retorica dejando callado a Minato quien sabía cuál era la respuesta.

— Todo fue culpa de ustedes, si esa maldita mujer supuestamente Diosa no se hubiera metido en la vida de mi Naru-chan nada de esto hubiera pasado — reclamo la pelirroja con cierto odio en su voz ganando una dulce sonrisa de parte de la deidad.

— _¿Sigues sin superar que Naruto viera a Haruko mas como a su madre que a ti Kushina? Supéralo de una vez, ya han pasado más de mil años, la vida sigue, aunque claro tú ya estas muerta jojo_ — la torcida risa de Shinigami resonó por toda la choza, Kushina hacia todo el esfuerzo posible de controlar su carácter ya que si decía algo indebido la diosa la castigaría de forma por demás retorcida.

— Esa mujer jamás será su madre, ese título solo me corresponde a mí — gruño la Uzumaki de forma terca ganando una risa sonora de la muerte.

— _Dejo de ser tu hijo en el momento en que le dejaste solo por seguir los planes de tu marido cual perra en celo, él te lo dejo muy claro cuando te hizo cenizas con sus propias garras_ — respondió la deidad dejando a una pelirroja hirviendo de ira.

— Esos planes como tú las llamas eran una profecía dada a nosotros por lo sapos, en cierto grado ustedes también tienen la culpa ya que si jamás hubiéramos conocido esa profecía hubiéramos tratado a Naruto como un igual y nada de esto hubiera pasado — Shinigami tenía que darle crédito, la respuesta de Minato si bien algo cobarde era ingeniosa, pero ella lo era aún más.

— _Tienes un punto Yondaime, la mayoría de las profecías por muy cruel que suene no son más que manipulación a la humanidad por parte de los dioses, en ocasiones lo que llamamos el mal necesario, una profecía para empezar no es algo que forzosamente vaya a ocurrir porque el destino en sí mismo no existe, la realidad es como un juego de azar y cada ser decide como jugar sus cartas, por ende, cualquier jugada por mínima que sea puede cambiar el rumbo de los acontecimientos, la ventaja que tenemos los dioses mayores es que podemos por decirlo así ver años adelante en el tiempo y de esa forma prepararnos para los acontecimientos, de ahí vienen las profecías, estas se disfrazan como cosas destinadas a pasar pero no es más que la voluntad y el potencial ilimitado de los humanos que hacen que estas se vuelvan una realidad, pero como imaginaras los humanos pueden cometer errores y en este caso ustedes cometieron dos errores fatales, el primero fue creer que descuidar a su hijo menor en favor de los que creían eran los niños de la profecía era una decisión correcta, el deber de un padre es amar y cuidar a sus hijos sin importar que sean débiles o fuerte…_ — la diosa guardo silencio por algunos momentos dejando que aquellas palabras penetraran en la psique de sus ahora esclavos.

No se decepciono al ver que lagrimas adornaban los ojos de ambos totalmente conmocionados por las palabras de la muerte.

— _Si ustedes hubieran mostrado amor y cuidado a su hijo, mas importante aun si no hubieran manipulado la historia favoreciendo a sus otros hijos el jamás hubiera conocido a Haruko, se habría convertido en Hokage y habría llevado al mundo Ninja a una época de oro, en consecuencia, jamás hubiera aprendido a convocar a los dioses, no hubiera reencarnado en Igneel Dragneel, jamás hubiera adoptado a Natsu Dragneel, jamás me habría invocado, su segundo error fue haberme invocado en el pasado y haber escapado del pago por mis servicios, fue esa decisión lo que me llevo a aceptar la propuesta de Igneel para devolverle la vida a cambio de sus almas_ — explico Shinigami sonriendo con cierto placer al ver que el matrimonio quedaba pálido.

Cada acción trae consecuencias ya sean positivas o negativas, ciertamente una pequeña acción de parte de esos dos tergiverso en hechos que nadie hubiera imaginado.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Fiore: Ubicación Desconocida**

Mientras que la Shinigami torturaba psicológicamente al difunto matrimonio en una montaña remota en Ishgar Gajeel Redfox tomaba un merecido descanso luego de haber pasado por un duro entrenamiento, al igual que el hijo de Igneel el joven de cabello negro también había tomado un régimen de formación muy estricto por no decir inhumano, todo en compañía de su fiel compañero felino Phanterlily, hay quienes dicen que el camino al poder está repleto de dolor y sufrimiento, estos dos son la prueba de que esto es la verdad, desde las nueve de la mañana hasta las diez de la noche no haciendo otra cosa que no sea entrenar con solo dos descansos de veinte minutos, algo un poco extremista en opinión de muchos pero que estaba dando sus frutos ya que ambos Dragonslayer y gato habían mejorado en gran medida en muy poco tiempo, su energía mágica de ambos se había elevado considerablemente y habían creado nuevas técnicas, luego de un largo día estaban tomando el descanso que tanto merecían.

— Fue una suerte haber dado con esta cabaña — comento Lily quien llevaba una toalla húmeda de agua caliente mientras flotaba sobre agua igualmente caliente.

Fue un verdadero golpe de suerte para ambos encontrar una cabaña abandonada en medio de la montaña, parecía tener bastante tiempo abandonada, la cabaña contaba con el equipamiento suficiente para cubrir las necesidades básicas, cocina, una habitación, un baño e increíblemente sus propias aguas termales, no tenían ni idea de quién era el propietario, pero no les preocupaba mucho pensar en ello, después de todo el viejo refrán dice, A caballo regalado no le mires los dientes, algo muy sabio.

— Si… — respondió Gajeel realmente no prestando mucha atención a lo dicho, tenía una expresión pensativa en su rostro mientras miraba el cielo estrellado mientras el agua caliente relajaba su cuerpo.

— Estas ignorándome, ¿Cierto? — pregunto Lily con cierta molestia ganando por fin la atención del comedor de fierro.

— Lily, ¿Crees que yo sería un buen casamentero? — aquella pregunta realmente tomo desprevenido a Lily, momentos antes estaba bebiendo un jugo de Kiwi, pero al escuchar la interrogante del Redfox escupió de golpe la bebida.

¿Gajeel Redfox un puto casamentero? Definitivamente nunca en la vida funcionaria, para empezar dicho Dragonslayer ya tenía sus propios problemas amorosos, Lily no era ciego, él era consciente de los fuertes sentimientos que su amigo profesaba hacia Levy McGarden, bastantes personas eran conscientes de este hecho, de igual manera era obvio que la pequeña de cabellos azules no le era precisamente indiferente, varias veces había tratado de alentar al pelinegro a dejarle en claro sus sentimientos, pero este se negaba tajantemente para luego cambiar el tema de la conversación, ahora salía con que quiere ser casamentero sin siquiera poder cuidar de sus propias relaciones, era simplemente absurdo.

También estaban las formas bruscas y grosera de ser del hombre de metal, sumándole su falta de sentido común, dudaba seriamente que sus parejas durasen más de un día sin asesinarse mutuamente, ese trabajo era más para una persona dulce y agradable o en su defecto con un amplio conocimiento del género femenino, tal vez Mirajane o incluso Loke.

— ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? — quiso saber Lily aun sin comprender el repentino comportamiento de Gajeel.

— No me malinterpretes, yo jamás haría esta clase de mariconadas por gusto personal — declaro Gajeel queriendo aclarar que a él no le agradaba para nada la idea de andar por ahí formando parejitas. — Pero este caso en particular me obliga en gran medida a interferir, este sería normalmente el trabajo de un Dragón, pero el mi Dragón, el Dragón de Salamander y la Dragona de la mocosa no están, tal vez no lo creas, pero es muy probable que el destino no solo del gremio, tal vez incluso de Fiore mismo dependa de que yo me vuelva un casamentero — declaro Gajeel de forma casi heroica con una mirada determinada.

El gato espadachín le miro de forma prácticamente incrédula, ¿El destino de Fiore dependía de que se volviese un casamentero? Definitivamente el hombre había perdido el juicio, Phanterlily había sido testigo de las tendencias anormales de Kurogane desde que llevaba siendo su gato, sus horribles cantos y su pésima forma de tocar la guitarra, pero ciertamente esto era nuevo.

— ¿Alguna vez te hable sobre la maldición de los Dragonslayer? — la pregunta de Gajeel saco de sus pensamientos a Lily quien le miro de forma curiosa.

— ¿La maldición de los Dragonslayer? Jamás había escuchado de ella — dijo Lily sin poder evitar tener un mal presentimiento sobre aquel tema.

— Es algo por lo que pasan todos los Dragones y por ende Dragonslayers, Metallicana solía decirme que era un defecto que poseíamos a nivel genético y espiritual, que era casi inevitable por lo que no tenía mucho sentido negarnos a él, este defecto consiste básicamente en que valoramos el amor hacia nuestra pareja más que cualquier otra raza, lo hacemos a un punto cercano a la locura, de ahí que sea el sentimiento del amor sea algo que no nos cause mucha gracia ya que una vez que nos enamoramos de una persona es muy difícil olvidarnos de ella, su recuerdo queda grabado fuertemente en nuestros corazones, los humanos pueden ser rechazados por la persona que aman y en efecto sufrirán mucho tiempo, pero cuando ese tiempo termine ellos podrán encontrar a otra persona, pero para nosotros los Dragones no es tan fácil, ser rechazado es casi lo mismo que ser enviado a una silla eléctrica, el dolor desgarrador, el deseo de estar muerto, Metallicana solía decirme que en el mejor de los casos el Dragón terminaba quitándose la vida… — Gajeel se quedó en silencio esperando que Lily asimile toda aquella información.

El exceed ahora comprendía un poco más el porqué de la forma de ser de Gajeel, por qué rechazaba tajantemente la idea de cortejar a Levy, el miedo, el temor a ser rechazado, el temor a sentir como sus propios sentimientos le mataban lentamente, ciertamente era un final horrible y no podía evitar preguntarse qué ocurría en el peor de los casos.

— ¿Y en el peor de los casos? — no pudo evitar preguntar Lily ganando un gesto sombrío de parte de Gajeel quien le respondió de forma fría.

— Es algo que nadie sabe, lo único que Metallicana me conto fue que hace 400 años un Dragonslayer cuya elegida le rechazo cayo en la locura, su poder se descontrolo a magnitudes tales que toda la especie estuvo al borde de la extinción, a ese acontecimiento se le conoce como La caída del Dragon — la sentencia fría y tajante de Kurogane hizo desparecer todo el color en Lily.

Era simplemente ridículo, Dragones eran una especie muy poderosa, Acnologia era la prueba de ello, pensar que en el pasado estuvieron a punto de desaparecer solo porque uno de los suyos fue rechazado, sonaba algo injusto, pero así eran las cosas.

— ¿Quieres saber cuáles fueron las palabras de mi padre cuando me conto todo esto? Dijo que el día en que me enamorara si encontraba una amenaza potencial no temiera en usar la fuerza para hacerlo alejarse de ella, dice que después de todo los humanos pueden volver a amar mientras que nosotros no… — explico Gajeel citando las palabras de su padre que le dijo apenas cumplió 12 años, días antes de desaparecer. — También me dijo que, si ese humano se volvía demasiada amenaza le matase, que le matase de forma rápida hasta desaparecerlo en su totalidad, pero que bajo ninguna circunstancia debía caer en la maldición — no hace falta decir que aquellas palabras helaron la sangre del gato negro quien por la clara molestia en su voz podía decir que no concordaba con lo dicho por su padre.

— Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver todo esto con ser Casamentero — dijo Lily aun sin encontrar conexión entre un tema y otro.

— Tiene mucho que ver ya que si bien casi todos los dragones compartimos esta ideología todos tenemos nuestros distintos criterios para nuestras parejas, en mi caso Metallicana me educo para valorar a las personas mentalmente fuertes, según el al ser ya muy fuerte físicamente necesitaba alguien mentalmente superior para complementarnos — explico Gajeel desviando la mirada algo molesto por las palabras de su padre cuando era más joven.

— Levy — declaro Lily al instante ganando la mirada molesta del Redfox que sin embargo no se molestó en negar la declaración.

— Sin embargo, la mayoría de los Dragones en especial los de fuego toman el enfoque más tradicional que bordea el machismo, ellos buscan a las hembras más fuertes físicamente, las desafían y cuando las derrotan según ellos ganan el derecho de reclamarlas como suyas, lo hacen principalmente por ese instinto innato de tener crías poderosas que les desafíen por el dominio — sin duda en estos momentos sonaba como un documentalista, pero su explicación tenia demasiado sentido.

— Con Dragón de fuego te refieres a Natsu ¿Cierto? — cuestiono Lily de forma muy seria, Natsu y mujeres no tenían mucho sentido ya que el pelirosa jamás había mostrado interés en ello, pero como siempre, con los Dragonslayer nunca se sabía que esperar.

— Así es, desde el momento en que conocí a Salamander no pude evitar notar que su educación fue a la forma tradicional, pero a la vez un tanto incompleta — comenzó Gajeel ganando la mirada interrogante del neko. — Salamander definitivamente no es mayor que un mocoso de 15 años, cinco años menor que yo, los Dragones desaparecieron en el X777, dudo que el Dragón de fuego haya tenido el tiempo de educarle en su totalidad más allá del poder, el desconoce totalmente muchas cosas sobre el apareamiento, los Dragones podemos marcar con nuestro aroma a nuestra elegida, es nuestra forma de decirle a nuestros congéneres que es nuestra y tienen prohibido tocarla, todo quedo muy claro para el día en que me uní a Fairy Tail y descubrí a quien marco — Gajeel se quedó en silencio durante algunos momentos sin poder evitar rememorar sus primeros días en fairy tail.

— ¿A quién marco? — pregunto Lily algo ansioso sin poder evitar sentir gran curiosidad sobre quien pudo ser la mujer que atrapo el corazón de alguien tan denso como Salamander, probablemente Lucy o tal vez Lisanna.

— Titania — declaro Gajeel de forma muy sombría mientras salía del agua y se ponía una toalla.

La mirada de Lily lo decía todo, estaba incrédulo, ¿Natsu enamorado de Erza?, nunca en la vida le había pasado por la mente, aunque pensándolo bien de cierta forma tenía mucho sentido, Erza era fuerte, indudablemente la mujer más fuerte del gremio, tal vez solo comparable con Mirajane, Natsu se la pasaba todo el tiempo retándola a pelear, todo tenia cierto sentido ahora, de igual manera ahora comenzaba a comprender las preocupaciones de Gajeel, estaba claro que Natsu estaba educado a las formas antiguas de los Dragones, derrotar a la elegida y reclamarla, dudaba seriamente que el pelirosa compartiera el sentimiento del machismo pero como dijo Gajeel no conoce nada distinto, básicamente el Dragonslayer más joven no había hecho ningún intento por ganar el corazón de Erza, mucho menos había hecho intento alguno para hacerle saber a Titania que tenía sentimiento alguno por ella, dudaba seriamente que a ella siquiera le haya pasado por la cabeza alguna vez aquella posibilidad.

Su excesiva convivencia con Lucy y Lisanna no ayudaba en lo más mínimo ya que hasta ahora como todos los demás tenía la firme creencia de que terminaría con alguna de esas dos, de igual manera había que sumar el hecho de que Titania aun carga con el estigma de Jellal en su pasado, en resumen, si Salamander llegaba a declarar sus sentimientos existía la gran posibilidad de que fuese rechazado, eso podría sin duda terminar muy mal, en especial si se habla de alguien con emociones tan caóticas.

— ¡Mierda! — gruño Lily definiendo perfectamente la situación ganando un sombrío asentimiento del Redfox.

— Como te dije antes normalmente no haría esas mariconadas de ser casamentero, pero en este caso deberé hacer la excepción, un Dragonslayer rechazado por sí mismo es peligroso, cuando hablamos de un Dragón de Fuego las cosas son peores, Metallicana solía decir que ellos son los que poseen mayores tendencias a la violencia, según se el tal Igneel en su momento causo más cataclismos que el propio Acnologia, trata por un momento de imaginar lo que Salamander haría si fuera rechazado por Titania — palabras frías y gélidas de Kurogane helaron la sangre de Lily por cuya mente pasaban imágenes de ciudades enteras ardiendo el llamas mientras un Natsu totalmente deforme reía con locura y sed de venganza. — Cuando recién entre al gremio Salamander se portó muy hostil conmigo porque sentía que era una amenaza demasiado peligrosa para él, solo cuando marque a Levy él se sintió tranquilo — añadió Gajeel con cierta molestia lo último.

— ¿Cuál es tu plan? — pregunto Lily de forma muy seria ya que básicamente el destino de Fiore mismo estaba en manos de ambos.

— Mi plan consta de dos perspectivas, pero necesitaremos ayuda, hacer que Salamander se olvide de Titania y busque otra pareja, o por el contrario hacer que ella misma se fije en el — explico Gajeel adoptando una pose de pensamiento ante la mirada confusa de su gato.

— Pensé que era imposible que un Dragonslayer amé a otra persona — dijo Lily mirando de forma interrogante al comedor de fierro.

— Es difícil pero no es imposible pero como dije antes, tendremos que añadir a otra persona en el plan — comento Gajeel con cierto pesar y pánico ya que tenía en mente a quien debería pedir ayuda.

— ¿A quién? — cuestiono Phanterlily aunque ya tenía una remota idea de a quien se refería su compañero.

— Pediremos ayuda a…. —

Las cosas estaban por ponerse más complejas para nuestro protagonista ya que esos dos tenían sus propias maquinaciones en mente, maquinaciones que incluirían al mismísimo Lucifer.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **De regreso con nuestros protagonistas**

Totalmente ignorante de los problemas que se avecinaban Naruto Igneel Dragneel se encontraba en una situación en la que jamás se imaginó estaría, ciertamente le costaría trabajo acostumbrarse a esta clase de situación, sentado frente a una fogata en medio del bosque por la noche, abrazados a su cuerpo estaban su hijo y Karumi, la mujer que había revivido, ambos estaban profundamente dormidos.

— _Esa conversación fue agotadora_ — susurro Naruto para sí mismo mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la mujer.

 **Flashback**

La ahora conocida como Karumi miraba de forma curiosa a los dos hombres frente a ella, Naruto que finalmente había recuperado la compostura sentía un nudo en su garganta ya que no sabía cómo explicarle a la mujer la situación, se habían conocido, correcto, a juzgar por la foto fueron marido y mujer, correcto, el dilema era que el no recordaba mucho de ella más allá de la extraña sensación que sentía cuando estaba cerca suyo, en resumen, esto sería muy problemático.

— ¿Se encuentra bien Master? — la mujer tomo su rostro entre sus manos mientras le dedicaba una mirada penetrante, se estremeció visiblemente ante esa mirada, era inocente y llena de dulzura a primera vista, pero tras esa mirada estaba otra más calculadora que parecía ver a través de su alma misma. — Usted es Master de eso no me cabe duda, pero también puedo sentir algo distinto en usted, en todo caso, ¿Cómo es que estamos aquí? ¿No se suponía que yo estaba muerta? — Igneel maldijo mentalmente dándose cuenta que a pesar del aspecto torpe e inocente de la chica esta era de hecho muy perspicaz.

— Mira no hay manera fácil de decirte esto así que seré directo, no tengo ni idea de quién diablos soy, por lo poco que se yo alguna vez fui un humano llamado Naruto Dragneel, pero morí bastantes siglos atrás, como paso no lo sé ya que no recuerdo nada, solo sé que reencarné en una cría de Dragón, Igneel Dragneel, como Dragón morí dejando solamente mi alma, debido a ciertos acontecimientos yo no estaba preparado para morir así que invoque al Dios de la Muerte con quien hice un trato para regresar a la vida, me dio una ligera introducción de quien fui y me revivió en mi forma humana — explico Naruto dando un breve resumen de toda la situación por la que habían pasado observando atentamente las reacciones de la mujer.

Los ojos de la pelirosa eran como un libro abierto en estos momentos, la tristeza, la confusión, pero también la felicidad, se quedó en silencio por lo que parecieron ser horas antes de hacerle una pregunta.

— ¿Por qué me revivió si no recuerda nada? — interrogo Karumi de forma seria haciendo que el Dragneel tragase visiblemente.

— No lo sé, tal vez porque pese a no recordarte mi corazón aún tiene tu nombre gravado en él, puede sonar tonto, pero siento que aun te sigo amando pese a la muerte misma, no puedo prometerte recordar cómo fueron las cosas antes porque en este momento solo pienso en el futuro, pero si te prometo que hare hasta lo imposible para hacerte feliz en ese futuro — el rubio desvió la mirada visiblemente abochornado de esas palabras, no recordaba bien de donde saco esa basura, tal vez de uno de esos libros que escribía la rubia amiga de su hijo quien se quedó dormido apenas leyó dos páginas.

La mujer le miro con lágrimas amenazando salir de sus ojos, en un rápido movimiento la mujer se abrazó al hombre tirándole en el proceso, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar reclamo sus labios en un acalorado beso que el con dificultad correspondía, no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, era un Dragón maldita sea, el no usaba su hocico para besar, pero a juzgar por los gemidos de la mujer de ojos raros no lo estaba haciendo tan mal.

— Puede que no lo recuerde, pero usted seguirá siendo mi Master, además le jure frente a un altar que estaría a su lado para siempre, Igneel o Naruto no me importa — declaro Karumi con un tenue rubor en sus mejillas mientras usaba el pecho del hombre como almohada.

— Oe, porque me dices Master si estamos casados — cuestiono Igneel con un rubor en sus mejillas al sentir la cercanía de la chica.

— ¿Le molesta? — cuestiono curiosa la pelirosa. — Solía llamarlo de esa forma todo el tiempo, cuando estábamos solos me hacía que lo llamara Master todo el tiempo — dijo Karumi de forma inocente que daría a Salamander un plazo por su dinero.

 **¡Coff! ¡Coff!**

— No necesito que metan esa imagen en mi mente gracias — declaro Natsu poniendo sus brazos en X como cualquier adolescente normal no queriendo saber nada de la vida sexual de su padre.

Desconocido para Natsu en el momento en que Karumi puso su mirada en el Dragneel más joven sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras nuevamente lagrimas amenazaban con salir de estos, por unos momentos le pareció ver la silueta de una chica a lado de este, pero negó con la cabeza pensando que su mente le estaba jugando bromas.

— ¿Quién es el Master? — pregunto Karumi con cierta melancolía en su voz que Naruto noto.

— Él es Natsu Dragneel, mi Dragonslayer y mi hijo — declaro de forma seria el de mechas rojas mientras se acercaba a Salamander y ponía su mano sobre su hombro.

A paso vacilante la pelirosa se acercó al joven sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, era interesante ver lo fácil que era de leer su mirada, tanto como la de Salamander mismo, la tristeza, la melancolía y el instinto materno reprimido.

— Natsu-chan, ¿He?, soy Karumi Dragneel, la esposa de tu Tou-chan, supongo que eso me hace ahora tu Kaa-chan, espero podamos llevarnos bien —la acción que sucedió a esas palabras sacaron de balance al hijo de Igneel.

La pelirosa se abrazó fuertemente al chico de cabello del mismo color, negándose fuertemente a soltarlo, podía sentir como esta acariciaba sus cabellos, Natsu no sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto ya que era totalmente ajeno a este tipo de cosas, en un acto inconsciente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la mujer, dejándose llevar por el calor maternal que esta emitía.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Luego de eso la ahora familia Dragneel se tomó su tiempo para conocerse mejor, Naruto no pudo evitar reír de buena gana, tanto Natsu como Karumi parecían verdaderos madre e hijo, tenían rasgos de personalidad muy parecidos, más específicamente la hiperactividad y esa inocencia a veces desesperante, la única diferencia es que Karumi no compartía ese extraño gusto por la violencia que el si compartía con el chico, de hecho la joven se mostró algo asustada cuando les vio pelearse con un oso por un pescado.

Al parecer habían empezado con el pie derecho, tanto el cómo su vástago había explorado toda la isla en busca de ingredientes para alimentos que muy amablemente Karumi preparo, realmente fue lo más delicioso que haya comido en toda su vida draconiana, según Natsu mucho mejor que incluso lo que cocinaba Mirajane, todo muy bonito, pero sabía que todo tenía un final, mañana mismo saldrían de la isla para retomar el entrenamiento, faltaban escasas diez semanas para los Grandes Juegos Mágicos y sabía que por nada en el mundo Natsu debía perdérselos, ¿Porque?, el instinto se lo decía a gritos.

El instinto de los Dragones es poderoso, casi premonitorio, si estos decían que Natsu no debía perderse los juegos mágicos entonces eso tendría que ser, no podía evitar reír de forma algo tétrica, iba disfrutar mucho de este entrenamiento.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? Espero ansioso sus opiniones.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Temprano Despertar**

 **No soy dueño ni de Fairy Tail, ni de Naruto ni de ningún material con dueño presentado en esta historia, solo el contenido Oc me pertenece, las dos obras principales de este crossover pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Capítulo 7**

 _La ciudad de Magnolia, tan bella y rebosante de vida como ninguna otra, sus calles siempre repletas de gente, casi inevitable tomando en cuenta que se trata de una ciudad comercial que ha estado llena de magia desde los mismos tiempos en que el gremio Fairy Tail se fundó._

 ** _¡Ding! ¡Dong! ¡Ding! ¡Dong! ¡Ding! ¡Dong! ¡Ding! ¡Dong! ¡Ding! ¡Dong!_**

 _Las campanadas de la catedral Kardia resuenan por toda la ciudad, todo mundo sabe lo que significan, un evento importante esta por ocurrir y todos en la ciudad saben de qué trata dicho evento, los pobladores sonríen sin poder evitar sentir nostalgia y orgullo, crecen tan rápido, parecía como si hubiera sido ayer cuando llego por primera vez acompañado del Maestro Makarov, mismo instante que causo su primer daño a propiedad rompiendo el vidrio de una tienda de juguetes, ahora ese niño había crecido, celebrando lo que sería tal vez el día más importante de su vida._

 _—_ _Tenemos suerte de que este de nuestro lado —_

 _—_ _Tienes razón, realmente no sé qué sería de nosotros sin el —_

 _—_ _El día de ayer era tan solo un mocoso más que destruía todo sin control —_

 _—_ _Pero ahora mírele, es el orgullo de Magnolia —_

 _—_ _Pone a pensar en cuán rápido pasa el tiempo —_

 _En la catedral Kardia no había mago de Fairy Tail e incluso de otros gremios que no estuviesen presentes, incluso miembros del Concejo Mágico estaban presentes, algunos con cara de pocos amigos y otros sin poder evitar sonreír de forma irónica, jamás paso por sus mentes que alguna vez estarían en una ceremonia en honor al mago más destructivo de todo Fiore, todos los invitados vestían sus mejores galas, incluso Gray quien tras recibir amenaza de muerte hacia todo el esfuerzo posible para no desnudarse como normalmente acostumbraba._

 _—_ _No soy hombre de muchas palabras así que seré breve, todos estarán de acuerdo conmigo con que jamás hubiéramos pensado que estaríamos aquí homenajeando a la persona menos esperada, pero los hechos sin innegables y no podemos hacer otra cosa que presentar nuestros respetos, señoras y señores, con ustedes, Natsu Dragneel, el mago más fuerte de todo Fiore, tal vez incluso del mundo — luego de aquel discurso Gran Doma dejo el micrófono para regresar a su asiento._

 _Luego de eso por la entrada de la catedral entro el homenajeado y recientemente declarado el mago más fuerte de Fiore, Natsu Dragneel alias Salamander, como un hombre joven de 21 años vistiendo un elegante smoking negro con una corbata roja, sin faltar su inseparable bufanda de escamas._

 _—_ _Hmm, pensar que viviríamos para ver el día en que domarían a flamita — sonrió Gray sin poder evitar burlarse de su rival_

 _—_ _Debemos estar orgullosos de Natsu-san — dijo una Wendy adolescente que no paraba de llorar de alegría._

 _Natsu se puso de pie en la parte alta de la iglesia, detrás suyo se encontraban sus padres, Naruto I. Dragneel y Karumi Dragneel sonriendo con orgullo._

 _—_ _Heredo el porte de la familia — se jacto Igneel mientras acomodaba su corbata._

 _—_ _Me alegra que haya encontrado una buena mujer, debemos sentir orgullosos Master — sonrió Karumi llorando de la misma forma que Wendy._

 _Luego de unos minutos de larga espera finalmente apareció la tan esperada novia, vistiendo un hermoso vestido blanco, pese a su velo el cabello color escarlata delataba su identidad, la pequeña Asuka sostenía la cola del vestido, la mujer iba del brazo de Makarov que fungiendo como padre sustituto debía entregarla, tras de ellos Mirajane como dama de honor sin abandonar su sonrisa que derretía los corazones de los presentes._

 _—_ _Cuídala bien… — atino a decir Makarov al borde de las lágrimas mientras Natsu asentía de forma seria._

 _—_ _Con mi vida Jii-chan — declaro Natsu tomando de la mano a su prometida._

 _El órgano comenzó a resonar con la melodía tan típica en las bodas, tocado de las manos de Gajeel Redfox quien había tomado clases para esta situación, dicha melodía fue precedida por la aparición del sacerdote, Laxus Dreyar, vistiendo una sotana y manto negro acompañado de Lily quien vestía como monaguillo._

 _—_ _No me pagan los suficiente para hacer esto asi que directo al grano… — declaro Laxus sacando una biblia. — Natsu Dragneel, aceptas a Erza Scarlet como tu legitima esposa en sagrado matrimonio, en la salud y en la enfermedad, muy probablemente diabetes, en la riqueza y la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe — pregunto Laxus ignorando la mirada de muerte de Erza ante la mención de diabetes._

 _—_ _Acepto — declaro Natsu sin dudarlo un solo segundo._

 _—_ _Erza Scarlet aceptas a este pobre imbécil como tu legitimo esposo en sagrado matrimonio, así llegue a dar a una cárcel, así destruya seis países enteros, así no tenga un miserable jewell en que caerse muerto, hasta que la muerte los separe — cuestiono Laxus mientras Naruto sostenía fuertemente a su hijo evitando que este se lance a golpear al Dreyar._

 _—_ _Yo… —_

 _¡Natsu!_

 _¡Despierta!_

 _¡Natsu-chan!_

 _¡Despierta Mocoso!_

 _¡Despierta Natsu-chan!_

 **¡DESPIERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ MOCOSO!**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el mundo de sueños de Natsu se esfumo como si jamás hubiese estado ahí siendo cruelmente remplazado por una realidad menos bonita, mirándole de forma muy molesta se encontraba su padre Naruto I. Dragneel, su forma Dragón la cual tenía en este instante le hacía ver mucho más intimidante al punto que cualquiera se habría desmayado en el acto.

El pelirosa miro su entorno totalmente confundido y molesto al haber sido despertado de aquella forma, lo primero que noto fue que ya no estaban en aquella isla, ¿La razón?, estaban en un prado enorme, había explorado la totalidad de la isla y definitivamente en ella no había un prado tan grande, dedujo que Igneel les había sacado de aquel lugar mientras dormía, a juzgar por la posición del sol debía ser menos de medio día, había dormido mucho tiempo, pudo notar que Karumi estaba oculta tras un árbol claramente temerosa de ser víctima del fuego cruzado.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso Igneel? — exigió saber Natsu señalando de forma acusadora a su padre y dedicándole una mirada mortal.

— **¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Tienes una maldita idea de la hora que es? Tu holgazanería nos ha hecho perder muchas horas de entrenamiento** — rugió Igneel devolviéndole la mirada al mago de fuego mientras dejaba salir algo de humo de su hocico.

— ¿Cómo diablos querías que entrenara si estaba en tu lomo? — trato de excusarse Natsu sin retroceder en su mirada.

— **Bien podrías haber hecho el calentamiento en mi espalda, lagartijas, abdominales, sentadillas, hay muchas cosas que podrías haber hecho ahí en lugar de perder el maldito tiempo durmiendo, no creas que por todo lo que ha pasado vamos a dejar el entrenamiento ni mucho menos esperes que me ponga suave contigo, ahora tendrás que esforzarte el doble, ¡No!, mejor el triple, con eso podremos recuperar el tiempo que tu tan irresponsablemente perdiste** — apenas termino su discurso el Dragón de fuego desato su furia sobre nuestro pobre protagonista en forma de un zarpazo.

— ¡AHHHHHHHHHH! ¡Estás loco! — rugió Natsu esquivando el golpe dando un salto en el aire.

Aquel comentario género que una venita se inflamase en la frente del Dragón cuya respuesta fue golpear en el aire con su cola a su hijo quien salió volando hacia rumbo desconocido.

— **Por si no lo sabes el entrenamiento ya comenzó así que más te vale estar preparado** — acto seguido Igneel desplego sus alas y salió volando en la dirección en que fue el cuerpo de su hijo.

La mujer de la familia observo toda aquella escena con una gran gota tras su cabeza dio una última mirada en la dirección en que salió volando su marido y su ahora hijo antes de soltar un pesado suspiro.

— Lo mejor será que prepare la comida y busque algunas hierbas medicinales porque estoy segura que Natsu-chan no saldrá bien parado de esta — susurro la belleza de cabellos rosas antes de dedicarse a explorar todo aquel lugar en búsqueda de algo útil.

Las próximas horas fueron el infierno en la tierra para Salamander, si antes el Dragon era estricto como nadie a la hora de entrenar ahora solo podía compararlo con un capataz de esclavos e incluso este era más compasivo.

Desde meditar…

— **¡GROAAARRRR!** —

 **¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM! ¡BOOM!**

Natsu trataba desesperadamente de meditar, pero su padre no lo estaba haciendo fácil ya que no paraba de rugir ni de golpear el piso tratando de hacer el mayor ruido posible.

— **¡GROAAAARRR!** — volvió a rugir Igneel peligrosamente cerca del oído de su hijo al cual comenzaban a inflamársele las venas de la frente.

— ¡Kuso! — gruño por lo bajo el pelirosa perdiendo la concentración, un terrible error ya que haciendo uso de su cola dio un latigazo en la espalda de su hijo.

— **¡NO TE DISTRAIGAS!** — rugió el Rey de las Llamas ignorando el chillido de dolor que dio su hijo.

Nadar tampoco le fue muy bien…

— **¡Mas rápido! ¡Más rápido! ¡Una colegiala podría hacerlo mejor!** — ladraba Igneel pisándole los talones a su vástago el cual nadaba lo mas rápido posible huyendo no solo de su padre sino también de un enorme cocodrilo.

— ¿Realmente era necesario el puto cocodrilo? — exigió saber Natsu aumentando su velocidad en el momento justo en que el cocodrilo estaba por atraparlo.

— **¿Qué dices? ¿Qué el cocodrilo no es suficiente?** — en un rápido movimiento el Dragón haciendo uso de su garra hizo un pequeño corte en el brazo de su hijo quien se quejó de dolor, pero lograba mantener su ritmo al nadar.

— ¡Deja de hacer eso! — grito Natsu mirando hacia atrás solo para palidecer visiblemente, el olor de la sangre había atraído no solo a otro par de cocodrilos, también a bastantes tiburones de proporciones colosales.

— **¿Con esto es suficiente Natsu?** — cuestiono con burla el reptil al ver como su hijo aumentaba enormemente su velocidad para escapar de aquellos depredadores.

— ¡Igneel maldito seas! — fue el grito de Natsu antes de perderle de vista.

Ejercitarse físicamente fue aun peor…

— **Mantén el ritmo Natsu** — gritaba Igneel observando como Salamander hacia sentadillas cargando entre sus brazos una enorme roca.

— Voy a morir… — susurro Natsu débilmente tratando de no aflojar el paso de los ejercicios.

— **No es suficiente avanza más rápido** — una vez más exigió Igneel mientras Natsu sostenía sobre su espalda una roca mucho más grande y pesada, todo esto caminando descalzo por un camino empedrado.

— Esto está muy pesado… — susurraba Natsu mientras frenaba tan solo un segundo, terrible error, una sensación de ardor invadió todo su ser, Igneel le había dado un latigazo en la planta del pie.

— **¿Crees que podrás superarme cuando no puede correr con una roca tan ligera? Cada vez que pierdas velocidad te golpeare** — declaro fríamente el dragón ganando una mirada furia de su vástago.

— ¡ESO LO VEREMOS MALDITA LAGARTIJA! — grito Natsu comenzando a correr con aquella roca en su espalda haciendo que su padre asintiese con orgullo.

— **_Finalmente su cuerpo comienza acostumbrarse a este ritmo_** — pensó el Enryuo complacido.

— Solo un poco más — gruñía Natsu con dificultad haciendo barra con el brazo de Igneel, amarradas a sus piernas dos rocas grandes con un peso que normalmente no podría levantar.

— **Casi lo logras** — dijo Igneel seriamente, pero sin poder evitar sonreír.

Su poder mágico igual fue agotador…

— **¿Llamas a eso un rugido? Sigue haciéndolo hasta que sea más grande, y gaste menos magia** — ladro Igneel observando como su hijo estaba al borde del cansancio.

— **¡Karyuu no Hoko!** — rugió Natsu disparando el rugido de fuego más fuerte que podía, dicho rugido iba dirigido a una enorme roca la cual sufrió unas cuantas quemaduras.

— **No es suficiente, las llamas no son lo suficientemente calientes, un rugido de dragón debería ser capaz de derretirlo todo y reducirlo a cenizas, hazlo hasta que te quedes sin magia** — ordeno Igneel ganando la mirada molesta de Natsu quien asintió de igual forma.

Este proceso se prolongó por horas ya que poder mágico había aumentado enormemente gracias al Segundo Origen, al final su rugido se había vuelto más ardiente, grande y gastando menos magia, un pequeño progreso, pero faltaba mucho camino por recorrer.

— **Muy bien ahora seguiremos con…** —

— La comida esta lista — la voz de Karumi a lo lejos llamo la atención de ambos seres.

El protagonista de nuestra historia dio un suspiro de alivio al escuchar la voz de la mujer, parece ser que tendría un pequeño descanso, Igneel dio un pesado suspiro antes de comenzar a consumirse en el fuego hasta adoptar su forma humana.

— Tomemos un descanso — dijo Naruto I. comenzando a caminar de regreso al campamento junto a Natsu quien tenía dificultades para caminar.

Llegaron al campamento siendo recibidos por el exquisito aroma de la comida, ciertamente todo lucia muy bien organizado, troncos como sillas, la fogata en la que se cocinaba un estofado en una olla improvisada, otro contenedor lleno de jugo de naranja, todo estaba muy bien, en medio de esto estaba Karumi quien al ver el estado de Salamander de horrorizo visiblemente.

— ¡Natsu-chan! — exclamo Karumi preocupada acercándose hacia el pelirosa quien se había sentado en uno de los troncos.

— Estoy bien Karumi-san — trato de decir Natsu algo incómodo cuando la esposa de su padre comenzaba a tomarle la temperatura.

— Nada de eso — declaro Karumi antes de dedicarle una mirada nada bonita a Naruto quien pese a saber ahora que la pelirosa estaba muy lejos de ser tan agresiva como las amigas de Natsu no por ello se sentía menos intimidada, las madres dan mucho miedo y él lo sabía muy bien, Grandeeney era la prueba de ello. — Master puedo entender eso de que lo entrene para un Torneo Mágico o lo que sea, pero Natsu-chan sigue siendo muy joven como para tolerar el ritmo que estás imponiendo, ¿No cree que está exagerando un poco? — regaño Karumi sin poder evitar mirar de mala manera al rubio quien trato rápidamente de excusarse.

— Los Dragonslayers entrenan así, no me sorprendería si el mocoso de Metallicana está haciendo algo remotamente parecido — declaro Naruto I. sin poder evitar imaginarse a un Metallicana golpeando con su cola a Redfox.

— Pero lo estas entrenando para una competencia de humanos, no de Dragones — respondió Karumi poniendo sus manos en su cadera notando que su marido se tensaba visiblemente.

— Una competencia de humanos donde habrá seis Dragonslayers presentes — replico el padre de Salamander llamando la atención de este.

— ¿Seis? — cuestiono Natsu curioso ya que los únicos Dragonslayers que conocía eran Gajeel y Wendy, bueno, también estaban Laxus y Cobra, pero ellos eran artificiales.

— Según tengo entendido estarán ahí tus amigos, Gajeel y Wendy, ese tipo Laxus que, aunque no me guste sigue siendo técnicamente uno de los nuestros, la lacrima en su cuerpo está hecha de los restos de un Dragón y eso automáticamente lo vuelve un Dragonslayer, no solo el, también según me comentaron en esa competencia estarán presentes los hijos de Weisslogia y Skiadrum — aquel ultimo comentarios llamo la atención de Natsu.

— ¿Los hijos de Weisslogia y Skiadrum? ¿Quién diablos son ellos? — pregunto el pelirosa mirando de forma curiosa al rubio de mechas rojas.

— Ellos son los otros dos Dragones de los que te comenté, Weisslogia el Dragon Blanco que controla la Luz y Skiadrum el Dragon de las Sombras que controla las Sombras, sus hijos si no mal recuerdo se llaman Sting y Rogue, están en Sabertooth, el gremio al que deseas derrotar, ¿Comienzas a entender un poco el porqué de este entrenamiento? — ahora sí que Igneel había llamado la atención de su vástago.

Natsu adopto una pose de pensamiento, ahora comprendía un poco mejor porque su padre había adoptado un enfoque de entrenamiento tan rudo, no iba a enfrentar magos comunes, iba a enfrentar a Dragonslayers, magos con un potencial equiparable al suyo propio o al de Gajeel y Wendy, dichos magos le llevaban siete años de ventaja.

— ¿Qué sabes de ellos? — pregunto Natsu mirando de forma inusualmente seria al rubio.

— No mucho — respondió encogiéndose en hombros. — Me he comunicado en algunas ocasiones con sus padres, pero son muy reservados a la hora de hablar del poder de sus mocosos, no les culpo porque soy exactamente igual a ellos — Natsu gruño algo decepcionado, pero asintió de igual forma.

— Me muero de hambre, mejor comamos rápido para seguir con el entrenamiento — dijo Salamander esta vez mas motivado que antes ganando un guiño de su padre.

— Nada de eso, primero debo curar tus heridas — declaro Karumi seriamente señalando todas las heridas que tenía el chico, golpes en la cara, heridas de garra en brazos, torso, espalda y piernas, los músculos adoloridos, sin mencionar todos los cortes en la planta de los pies.

— Estoy bien — gruño tercamente el pelirosa tratando de ponerse de pie antes de hacer una mueca de dolor por el dolor.

— Lo ves — recrimino Karumi señalando acusadoramente a Naruto quien se pasó una mano por el pelo en señal de frustración.

— Si eso hará que comamos más rápido le daré un poco de mis llamas para que se recupere, con eso y un par de horas de descanso estará como nuevo — dijo a punto de lanzar a su hijo una llamarada, pero su esposa negó rápidamente.

— Eso no será necesario, encontré bastantes cosas útiles por aquí — de la mochila color fuego que había estado usando Natsu Karumi saco lo que parecían ser unos cuadros de papel.

En estos cuadros de papel había varios ungüentos, los dos Dragones reconocieron aquel aroma como el de hierbas medicinales, unas muy potentes, de distintos colores, rojas, amarillas, verdes, azules, moradas, entre otras, ante la mirada curiosa de ambos un brillo blanco salió de las manos de la mujer, dicho brillo comenzó a cubrir las pomadas.

— _¿Qué diablos es eso?_ — se preguntó mentalmente Natsu, la razón de su desconcierto era que noto que cuando aquel brillo blanco toco las pomadas los olores de estar se volvieron mucho más potentes.

— No te muevas — ordeno Karumi mientras tomaba algunos de los papeles rojos y verde comenzando a pegarlos en las heridas del pelirosa.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación desconcertó tanto a Natsu como al propio Naruto I. la pelirosa puso sus pequeñas manos sobre el pecho de Salamander, apenas hizo esto el mismo brillo blanco cubrió todo el cuerpo del chico.

— Imposible — susurro Naruto incrédulo ante lo que estaba viendo, las heridas de Natsu se estaban cerrando, no solo eso, no estaban dejando cicatriz alguna, como si jamás hubieran estado ahí.

— ¡Uhhh! — gimió Natsu de dolor ya que sentía como si le estuviese cociendo la piel, la sensación no duro más de un par de minutos dando paso al bienestar. — Sugoi — susurro Natsu mirándose a sí mismo una y otra vez, en efecto sus heridas habían desaparecido, además podía sentir que recupero parte de su poder mágico, sus músculos ya no dolían.

— Listo ahora si podemos comer — exclamo la pelirosa mientras pasaba a los comensales unos platos hechos de madera en cuales sirvió en estofado aparentemente de carne y verdura.

— ¡Itadakimasu! — exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo antes de comenzar a comer.

Como era de esperarse los dos varones comenzaron a devorar rápidamente importándoles poco o nada los modales, Karumi comía algo más recatada que aquellos dos, por lo menos usaba una cuchara.

— Por cierto, Karumi… — hablo Naruto con la boca llena llamando la atención de la chica.

— ¿Si? — pregunto mientras bebía un vaso de agua.

— ¿Qué fue esa magia de hace unos momentos? Jamás había visto algo remotamente parecido — ante aquella pregunta incluso Natsu dejo de comer para mirar curioso a Karumi.

— ¿Eso?, Era uno de mis experimentos de cuando estaba viva, lo llamo **Enhancer** — explico tranquilamente mientras daba un bocado a su comida.

— ¿Enhancer? ¿Es algo así como la curación de Wendy? — pregunto Natsu curioso mientras su mente ya maquinaba sobre si la magia de la mujer seria aún más útil que la de Wendy para curar los mareos.

— Lo dudo mucho — susurro el Rey de las Llamas para sí mismo ya que él había visto a Grandeeney hacer magia curativa muchas veces y eso que hizo Karumi no era ni remotamente parecido.

— No precisamente, como su nombre lo dice es un potenciador, me permite aumentar los efectos y propiedad de algunos objetos, por ejemplo, en este caso aumente los efectos de las hierbas para hacer el proceso de curación mucho más rápido de lo que normalmente seria, lo he probado antes con bebidas alcohólicas, una gota potenciada con mi magia podría hacer caerse de borracho a la persona más resistente, funciona igual para aumentar la pureza de algunas piedras pero jamás ha funcionado en seres vivos — explico Karumi algo orgullosa de su magia y no se decepciono al ver las miradas asombradas de su marido e hijo adoptivo.

— Ciertamente interesante — susurro Naruto algo sorprendido de que algo tan poderoso haya sido resultado de un experimento, ahora se explicaba por qué aquellas joyas que encontraron en la tumba eran de tan buena calidad, tal vez Karumi experimento con ellas y ese fue el resultado.

El propio Natsu estaba igual de sorprendido que su padre, ¿Una gota de alcohol podría hacer caer a alguien de borracho?, Sin duda Karumi y Cana debían conocerse, sería interesante ver que pasaría, de la misma forma no podía dejar de preguntarse qué pasaría si Karumi usara sus poderes en un medicamento para el mareo.

El trio continúo comiendo entre risas y bromas para luego continuar con el largo entrenamiento.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Fairy Tail: Dos días después**

Con todos los jóvenes magos preparándose para los Grandes Juegos Mágicos no es tan sorprendente que el gremio se encuentre totalmente vacío, aquel gremio que alguna vez fue temido y respetado por todo Fiore, era realmente triste ver que habían pasado de la gloria absoluta a vivir un lo más cercano a un muladar, dicho edificio de dudosa estabilidad actualmente solo es ocupado por tres de los veteranos del gremio, Makarov Dreyar, Sandaime y Rokudaime Master de Fairy Tail, Macao Conbolt, Yondaime Master de Fairy Tail, y por ultimo pero no menos importante, Wakaba Mine, el asesor del Yondaime Master.

— Esto realmente está muy silencioso sin los demás aquí — comento Wakaba mientras fumaba su indispensable habano.

— No puede evitarse, estamos hablando de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos, el evento donde siempre terminamos en último lugar, necesitaran de todos sus recursos para tener una oportunidad — respondió Macao quien seguía creyendo que participar en los juegos era pésima idea, pero no podía hacer nada más que tener fe en los jóvenes que participarían.

— Es realmente una pena que Gildarts se haya ido, con el ganar sería un juego de niños — dijo Wakaba con su típico tono de broma mientras se paraba a servir unas cervezas ya que Kinana ni Mira se encontraban en el gremio, sirvió una cerveza para sí mismo, una para Macao y otra para el Maestro quien parecía haber quedado petrificado con el periódico cubriendo su rostro.

— ¿Rokudaime? — cuestiono Macao algo preocupado al ver que el maestro no se movía.

— Tal vez el periódico volvió a escribir algo sobre nosotros — gruño Wakaba encogiéndose en hombros.

No era nada nuevo que la prensa escribiese algo sobre Fairy Tail, la mayoría de las veces sobre los actos de destrucción perpetrados por sus miembros, casi siempre que el Maestro se enteraba de estos actos a causa de la prensa se quedaba petrificado como si le hubieran arrebatado el alma, era difícil no recordar una ocasión en la que la prensa público que Titania y Salamander habían destruido seis embarcaciones del Concejo valuadas en cifras millonarias, aquel día Makarov casi sufre un infarto fulminante y estuvo llorando sin parar por semanas enteras.

— Ese mocoso va ser mi muerte un día de estos — gruño Makarov rompiendo el silencio que se había formado mientras daba un gran trago a su cerveza en un intento por calmarse.

— ¿Quién fue esta vez? ¿Elfman? ¿Gray? ¿Gajeel? — pregunto Macao curioso ya que era más que obvio que otra vez uno de sus miembros se había excedido y causado algún jaleo.

— Natsu — respondió Makarov soltando un muy pesado suspiro mientras ambos hombres se golpeaban la frente con la palma de la mano.

Debieron imaginarlo, no sería ni la primera ni la última vez que Salamander se robaba el titular de los periódicos por alguno de sus típicos actos de destrucción solo igualados por los del As de Fairy Tail, Gildarts Clive, irónicamente la reputación del hijo de Igneel respecto a la quema y destrucción de propiedad pública y privada era tan conocida que en más de una ocasión el gremio había recibido solicitudes de empresas constructoras que pedían por el pelirosa para demoler un edificio, en un intento de ahorrar dinero en maquinaria.

— ¿Qué hizo esta vez? — pregunto Wakaba sin poder evitar soltar una risa ya que parecía que esta vez Salamander la había hecho a lo grande.

— Véanlo ustedes mismos — dijo Makarov entregando el periódico a los dos hombres maduros quienes apenas leyeron el titular abrieron sus ojos con incredulidad.

 **¡Noticia de último momento! ¡Dragón Rojo roba mansión de un empresario en una Isla en las fronteras de Ishgar!**

 **A tan solo unos tres días de haber ocurrido esta noticia se ha convertido en un asunto serio de discusión tanto entre monarcas como entre los miembros del Honorable Concejo Mágico, algunos lo toman como locuras de un hombre demasiado estresado por el trabajo, pero otros más toman esto como un asunto muy delicado, les presentaremos un breve resumen de los hechos.**

 **La victima a quien llamaremos Tanaka para proteger su identidad se encontraba despierta hasta algo tarde ya que no tenía pensado ir a trabajar aquel día, aproximadamente a las 6 de la mañana mientras veía la Televisión sintió un extraño temblor sacudir su mansión, en principio lo desestimo pensando que fue un pequeño sismo, pero cuando comenzó a moverse con violencia supo que eso no era normal, Tanaka decidió encarar la situación asomándose por la ventana, lo que vio en sus propias palabras fue algo sacado de sus sueños más salvajes, el empresario declara que su casa arrancada con todo y patio estaba siendo llevada entre las garras de un enorme Dragón de color rojo.**

 **Tanaka dice que aún no puede creer lo que ocurrió, como cualquier ser humano normal no pudo evitar gritar y romper a llorar, la descripción que dio de la criatura coincide perfectamente con las descripciones antiguas de las míticas criaturas conocidas como Dragones, alas, garras, dientes afilados, abdomen amarillo y una cantidad considerable de cicatrices, un dato preocupante es que Tanaka declara que el Dragón era un ser pensante con capacidad de comunicarse, la criatura aparentemente quería usar la propiedad del empresario como refugio pero luego de una fuerte discusión Tanaka narra que el reptil tomo de nuevo la mansión y la arrojo en la misma dirección de donde la saco.**

 **Esto queda más que comprobado ya que la mansión aterrizo una hora después en la misma ciudad de donde fue arrancada, la propiedad quedo medianamente destruida por el impacto, pero tanto Tanaka como su perro se encuentran sanos y salvos, como es de esperar aquella noticia ha desatado la polémica en todo el Mundo Mágico ya que hasta ahora todo mundo creía que los dragones estaban extintos, los más escépticos afirman que Tanaka estaba bajo el influjo de alguna droga y por ello el cree haber sido atacado por un Dragón, sin embargo cabe destacar que ni ellos mismos pueden explicar quién se llevó la mansión, de igual forma no pueden explicar quién podría tener la fuerza suficiente como para lanzar una mansión por los aires, cosa de la que muchos fueron testigos.**

 **Un Matemático residente de aquella ciudad que pudo ver el momento en que la mansión sobrevoló el pueblo declaro que a juzgar por la velocidad, la fuerza del impacto y otra serie de datos inentendibles para nosotros, aquella mansión tuvo que ser arrojada por una criatura de un tamaño colosal, difícilmente un ser humano tendría la capacidad de hacer algo como eso, desgraciadamente el Concejo Mágico se encuentra en la lista de escépticos y todo parece indicar que este caso no tendrá su merecida investigación, ya sea por su bien conocida excusa de no querer sembrar el pánico o simple cobardía de no querer enfrentar los hechos.**

 **El último dato destacable aportado por Tanaka es que este declara que el Dragón Rojo iba acompañado de un ser humano, le describe como un adolescente no mayor a los 15 años de cabellos rosas puntiagudos, dice que lo destacable de su vestimenta era una bufanda aparentemente hecha de escamas, descripción que coincide perfectamente con el antiguamente famoso mago de Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel, mago que curiosamente es muy conocido por su magia Dragonslayer de fuego, miembro del que hace 7 años fue un poderoso gremio, de igual manera el Concejo le ha restado la importancia que normalmente daría a la participación de Salamander en este caso.**

 **Los expertos afirman que la respuesta tan desinteresada del Concejo Mágico tal vez se deba principalmente a que no desean provocar la furia de un ser superior a ellos, algunos de sus miembros fueron testigos del poder de una de estas ancestrales criaturas, Acnologia, El Dragón Negro del Apocalipsis, el único caso de un Dragón registrado en la época moderna, el monstruo cuyo poder fue tal que casi logra matar a algunos de los magos más poderosos de Fairy Tail, entre ellos Makarov Dreyar, el ex quinto rango de los Diez Magos Santos, básicamente se especula que el Concejo teme que este Dragón sea igual de peligroso y no desea enfrentar la situación a corto plazo.**

Cuando Macao y Wakaba terminaron de leer el periódico estaba literalmente petrificados como el maestro lo estaba momentos antes, parecía una broma e incluso algo amarillista, pero el periódico era de los más confiables por lo que dudaban seriamente que fuera una mentira.

— Mierda — gruño Macao definiendo la situación a la perfección.

El Rokudaime de Fairy Tail miro una fotografía en una esquina de aquel artículo, fotografía perteneciente al pelirosa, no podía negarlo, estaba muy preocupado por el pelirosa, aun recordaba semanas atrás la carta que recibió de Erza, la cual estaba muy mal escrita, dicha carta le decía que les informara si Natsu se aparecía por ahí ya que según parece estaba en un estado de depresión extrema y estaba desaparecido, preocupante por decir lo menos ya que para empezar Natsu jamás se deprime, ahora está envuelto en un escándalo de este calibre en un sito bastantes países alejado de Fiore, ¿Qué hacía ahí para empezar?, Tampoco había recibido noticias del equipo del chico y eso comenzaba a preocuparlo.

Negó con la cabeza, tendría que esperar tres meses para verlos y solo podía rezar con que todo estuviera bien.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? Espero ansioso sus opiniones.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aviso Importante**

 **Ni Naruto ni Fairy Tail me pertenecen, los dos mangas pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y Masashi Kishimoto, solo el contenido Oc me pertenece.**

 **Quiero dejar muy en claro que ni Temprano Despertar ni El final de una niñez, mis dos historias principales, están siendo abandonadas, me sentí en la necesidad de escribir esta nota ya que llevo mucho tiempo sin actualizar y no quería preocupar a los lectores, de hecho llevo medio capitulo escrito de las dos historias, sin embargo me he detenido ya que he estado prestando mucha atención al manga de Fairy Tail en últimas fechas en pos de que quería rescatar algunas ideas del canon antes de cometer algún error y seguir escribiendo.**

 **El final de una niñez es un fic que no se apega mucho al canon, lo de Alvarez no ocurre, sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no pueda rescatar algunas ideas de ese arco que muy probablemente sea el último, sin embargo Temprano despertar si que es mi fic más apegado al canon, de ahí que me sienta en la necesidad de esperar un poco más antes de seguir escribiendo, más que nunca con el capítulo 503 que salió hoy, lo que muchos esperábamos finalmente ocurrió, los escritores de algunos fics deben estar al borde del orgasmo mental ya que sus teorías de como ocurriría no distaban mucho del canon, me alegro por ellos.**

 **Actualizare esas dos historias dentro de otro par de semanas hasta que en mi cabeza se forme una idea remotamente acertada de que ocurrirá, tengan paciencia solo quería dejar muy en claro que no estoy abandonando mis historias.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Temprano Despertar**

 **No soy dueño ni de Fairy Tail, ni de Naruto ni de ningún material con dueño presentado en esta historia, solo el contenido Oc me pertenece, las dos obras principales de este crossover pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Capítulo 8**

 _La sensación era horrible, la tensión prácticamente insoportable, ambos nos mirábamos a los ojos, ninguno de los dos quería retroceder, era una batalla de miradas que parecía no tener ganador, yo estaba firme en mis creencias, yo tenía la razón y los demás estaban mal, el problema es que el piensa de la misma manera y no parecía estar dispuesto a retroceder._

— _¿Porque? ¿Qué diablos te hice yo como para que trates de quitarme todo por lo que he luchado? ¿Por qué siempre tengo que ser el que sale perdiendo?_ — _Le exigí con una mirada furia que jamás pensé dedicarle a mi progenitor._

 _El hombre al que llegue a admirar y respetar por sobre todas las cosas, al que miraba como un modelo a seguir pese a que este jamás me tomaba en cuenta, deseaba seguir sus pasos y convertirme en su sucesor, era mi mayor sueño, ese sueño me estaba siendo arrebatado por ese mismo sujeto._

— _Deja de hacer berrinches que ya tienes 17 años, ya no eres un niño Naruto, eres un Shinobi de Konoha y tu deber es sacrificarte incluso a ti mismo de ser necesario por el bien de tu aldea, no eres ni el primero ni el ultimo que lo pierde todo en pos de una causa mayor_ — _sentencio mi padre con una mirada indiferente y fría mientras el resto de los concejales asentían estando de acuerdo con él._

— _¿Sacrificar?, Todos en algún momento sacrificamos cosas, Sandaime Hokage dio su vida, Uchiha Itachi sacrifico su reputación y buen nombre, incluso Hatake en algún momento sacrifico a uno de sus compañeros, ¿Tu que has sacrificado Yondaime? ¿Tu vida?, Fuiste tan cobarde que tuviste de recurrir a trucos baratos para no darle tu alma al Shinigami, ¿Tu familia?, La aldea ha sacrificado más por tu familia de lo que ellos han sacrificado por ella, incluso yo que he dado todo por este pueblo me estas quitando todo en favor de mis hermanos solo porque una puta rana tuvo una visión, ¿Qué clase de justicia hay en eso?_ — _mientras reclamaba pude notar que algunos me miraban con cierta sorpresa._

 _No era para menos, hasta la fecha jamás había cuestionado para nada las ordenes de mi padre ni las del concejo, este estallido emocional eran cosas que llevaba años guardando y que ahora que lo estaba perdiendo todo no podía seguir callándolas._

— _¿De qué habas Naruto?, Menma, tus hermanos y los demás herederos junto a sus amigos derrotaron a Madara y frenaron sus planes para controlar al mundo Shinobi con Tsukuyomi Infinito, la alianza Shinobi está más unida que nunca gracias a todos ellos, todo ocurrió tal cual debió suceder, todo como lo dicto la profecía_ — _declaro mi padre con una voz poderosa tratando de imponer todas aquellas falacias con las que engaño a toda la alianza Shinobi y a toda la aldea de Konoha, pero unos cuantos sabíamos la verdad, lamentablemente todos ellos estaban en mi contra, de igual manera no respondió a mis reclamos, solo los eludió tratando de imponer su mentira._

— _¡Yo fui el que mato a Madara y tú lo sabes!_ — _le grite ya fuera de mi luego de escucharlo decir todas esas mentiras con tanto cinismo mientras el resto del concejo sonreía de forma prepotente._

— _¿Crees que eso le importa a los demás?, se realista por una vez en tu vida Naruto, ¿Crees que las personas de la aldea te idolatrarían y reconocerían si supieran la verdad?_ — _me quedé callado, realmente no cupe como responder a esa pregunta, una parte de mi quería gritar que sí, pero en el fondo de mi alma sabía que la respuesta era un rotundo no._ — _Los ciudadanos, aunque hoy en día saben la verdad sobre ti aún tienen demasiado inculcado en su corazón el odio hacia tu persona, un odio que yo les impuse…_ — _declaro lo último con una sonrisa un tanto cínica._ — _No haría nada bien para su salud mental enterarse de que tu salvaste sus vidas, todo lo contrario, se sentirían asqueados y algunos preferirían quitarse la vida, solo hice lo mejor para ellos, si para eso debo sacrificarte a ti entonces que así sea, deja las cosas así y evítate problemas Genin_ — _gruño sin poder evitar hacer burla por su rango haciendo que mi sangre hierva cada vez más, todo mi respeto y admiración se comenzaban a tergiversar en odio y rencor._

 _No pude evitar reflexionar sobre mi vida, odiado, mal tratado física y emocionalmente, ignorado por todos a mi alrededor, cargando con el estigma de ser un Jinchuriki sin siquiera serlo, sin ningún amigo verdadero, siempre solo, luchando para proteger a los mismos hermanos que siempre me hacían menos, poniendo mi vida en juego solo para que todo me fuera arrebatado por mi propia familia, algo en mí se rompió, Uchiha Madara tenía razón, mis amigos, mi familia, todos me estaban traicionando._

— _Esto no ha terminado Namikaze, tú ya no eres mi padre_ — _le grite antes de salir corriendo de aquel lugar rumbo a mi apartamento, ignorando las miradas burlescas de todos a mi alrededor, sin saberlo aquel día marcaría el rumbo que tomaría mi vida._

— Señor su comida esta lista —

El joven protagonista de nuestra historia cerro la libreta que momentos antes estaba leyendo para encarar a la persona que le llamaba, era una joven camarera la cual llevaba una bandeja que contenía los alimentos que momentos antes Salamander había pedido, a juzgar por la mirada molesta de la camarera esta llevaba un rato llamándole, no le había escuchado ya que estaba demasiado concentrado en aquellos apuntes.

— Oh, lo siento, no la había escuchado — actualmente el pelirosa se encontraba en un pequeño restaurante en una mesa individual, dicha mesa tenia algunos libros que tenía la intención de revisar más sin embargo los guardo por el momento para que la camarera pudiese dejar la comida.

— Tsk, como sea — gruño la camarera dejando su orden antes de alejarse mientras murmuraba sobre que no le pagaban lo suficiente por tener que soportar clientes idiotas.

El Dragneel miro de mala forma a la mujer mientras hacia un esfuerzo por controlar su temperamento, los sermones de Karumi acerca de no ser tan impulsivo comenzaban a surtir el efecto deseado, la pequeñísima parte racional de su cerebro le decía que si hacía caso de sus impulsos los cuales pedían a gritos no quedarse de brazos cruzados solo conseguiría que lo echaran del restaurante o en el peor de los casos que lo mandaran a la cárcel, no quería ni imaginarse la reacción de su padre si lo hacía ir hasta uno de esos sitios a pagar una fianza por algo tan estúpido como pelear con una camarera.

En las ya dos semanas que llevaba viajando con Igneel y Karumi había conseguido ser arrestado en un par de ocasiones por pelear en sitios públicos, no hace falta decir que el Dragon de Fuego se mostró poco complacido de tener que ir lo que él llamaba jaulas para humanos a despilfarrar valioso dinero por algo tan estúpido, un tanto hipócrita tomando en cuenta que dicho ser había sido arrestado ya 6 veces por golpear al primero pobre diablo que se encontraba en las calles porque según él lo estaba mirando feo, de ahí se habían originado los constante sermones de parte de Karumi donde le decía que debía controlar lo que ella llamaba el Mal Carácter Dragneel que tanto el cómo Naruto I. tenían, odiaba admitirlo pero una fracción importante de sus problemas hasta ahora habían sido originados por su temperamento e impulsividad, de ahí que se prometió a si mismo tomar en cuenta el concejo y tratar de controlarse, no se contendría, ese no era su estilo, pero si haría el esfuerzo de pensar un poco antes de actuar.

— Itadakimasu — susurro antes de comenzar a devorar como solo él sabe mientras guardaba la libreta que hace unos momentos leía con tanto interés.

Era una de las pocas cosas que podía decir que había cambiado de sí mismo en cuanto a hábitos se refiere, desde aquel horrible día en que Erza le enseño a leer se había jurado a si mismo que jamás volvería a tener un libro entre sus manos más de lo necesario, sin embargo, los libros que había tomado de la tumba de su padre contenían un conocimiento mágico demasiado valioso como para pensar en ignorarlo, de ahí que había hecho el sacrificio de leerlos, grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió que entre esos libros se encontraba un diario, pero no cualquier diario.

La libreta de apuntes que momentos antes leía era ni más ni menos que el Diario de su padre cuando este era un humano, cuando le comento al ahora rubio sobre este descubrimiento este se mostró muy indiferente, realmente no muy interesado en averiguar cómo fue su vida anterior puesto que tenía la intención de formar una nueva vida, en principio pensó que Karumi trataría de presionarlo para que le diera un vistazo al diario con el fin de que este recuperara sus recuerdos, grande fue su sorpresa cuando esta no solo apoyo la decisión sino que sutilmente le suplico que no leyera el diario porque este estaba repleto de algunos recuerdos terribles que no tenía sentido recordar por el bien de su salud mental.

De forma igual inesperada Karumi le había sugerido que les diera un vistazo a los apuntes ya que su padre fue un poderoso Dragonslayer en su anterior vida por lo que tal vez pudiera haber escrito algo que le fuese de utilidad, claramente con el acuerdo silencioso de que no debía mencionarle nada de lo aprendido a Naruto, apenas leyó las primeras páginas de aquella libreta pudo comprender a la perfección por qué su ahora madre no quería que Ignee leyese aquel diario, eran recuerdos demasiado negros, dudaba que incluso Erza tuviese un pasado tan turbio, ¿Cómo pudieron esos monstruos ser tan crueles?, nunca en su vida había sentido tanto desprecio hacia la humanidad, la parte más oscura de su mente sentía una alegría enfermiza de que esa aldea de Konoha haya desaparecido por garras de su padre ya que estaba seguro de que si esta siguiese existiendo no podría contenerse de ir a ese lugar y eliminar a todos esos malnacidos con sus propias manos.

Afortunadamente no todo era malo, como dijo Karumi había encontrado algo muy útil dentro de las páginas del diario, dos cosas muy útiles para ser más específicos, **Corium** y **Enryuo Mode** , dos habilidades muy poderosas, el Corium por lo que pudo comprender era una técnica inventada luego de que su padre intento replicar el **Tetsuryu no Uroko** que en las notas indicaba era un poder exclusivo de los Dragones que controlaban el elemento Hierro, aparentemente obtuvo un éxito parcial ya que el diario lo explicaba de forma perfectamente entendible, el Corium permitía a un Dragonslayer explotar de mejor forma las propiedades de la piel de Dragon la cual es legendaria por ser resistente contra la mayoría de las magias y armas obteniendo una dureza similar a las escamas de hierro, también había una pequeña nota que teorizaba que si un Dragonslayer de Hierro usaba Corium combinado con las escamas de Hierro podía obtener una armadura comparable con el acero mismo, tal vez incluso más.

Pero como todo en la vida no era una técnica fácil de controlar ya que según las notas esta consumía cantidades de magia abismales, de igual manera esta requería de mucho tiempo de entrenamiento para poder dominarla, medio año como mínimo y eso era un tiempo del que no disponía, eso la dejaba descartada para los Grandes Juegos Mágicos de este año pero tenía la esperanza de poder usarla en un futuro, tal vez incluso mostrársela a Gajeel, sería muy divertido pelear contra el hijo de Metallicana con una armadura de acero.

Sin embargo, la magia que realmente despertó un gran interés en Natsu fue lo que Igneel en sus notas llamaba **Enryuo Mode** , la información en las notas era escasa, solo decía que era una llama de Dragón superior a la normal y que solo los Dragones o Dragonslayer que pudiesen despertar este poder se podían llamarse a sí mismos Reyes Dragón, fuera de eso no daba ninguna otra información, la curiosidad pudo más que el así que se vio obligado a preguntarle a Igneel, la conversación que tuvo con su padre fue interesante por decir lo menos.

 **Flashback**

— Igneel — llamo Natsu a su padre quien actualmente bebía un tarro con cerveza mientras comía un trozo de carne.

— ¿Que? — pidió Naruto I. entre sorbos mirando por el rabillo del ojo a su vástago.

— ¿Qué es el Enryuo Mode? — pregunto el pelirosa sin rodeo haciendo que su padre deje de beber mientras le dedicaba una mirada interrogante.

— ¿Dónde escuchaste eso? — pregunto el rubio algo serio y curioso.

— Lo leí — fue la respuesta del Dragneel más joven notando que su padre captaba lo que significaba eso.

— El Enryuo Mode es lo que podríamos llamas mi mayor orgullo en cuanto a mi poder se refiere — comenzó Igneel con cierto orgullo y arrogancia en su voz. — Es un nivel superior de las llamas de Dragón, un nivel muy superior, el Dragón que logra desbloquear estas llamas obtiene al instante el título de Rey Dragón de Fuego, fue con este poder que comenzaron a llamarme Enryuo no Igneel — el Dragón en forma humana extendió la palma de su mano, en esta comenzó a formarse una pequeña bola de fuego.

Cuando esta bola se formó Natsu pudo sentir en ese preciso instante un enorme poder saliendo de esta, era algo que jamas había sentido, se sentía como sus propias llamas, pero a su vez muy diferente, la sensación del Etherion y de las llamas de Jellal era insignificante si lo comparaba con las llamas del Rey Dragon.

— Como puedes ver el poder ígneo de un Rey Dragón es muy superior al del Dragón normal, te lo diré de forma simple, si yo lanzara un Enryuo no Hoko contra un Karyuu no Hoko tuyo de tamaños similares mi rugido engulliría al tuyo y te destruiría fácilmente, ese es el poder del Enryuo Mode, llamas tan poderosas que destruyen todo a su paso, queman la magia misma, estas llamas fácilmente podrían quemar un Fairy Law, tal vez incluso la magia del propio Zeref, hasta ahora yo no podía usarlo porque mi cuerpo estaba destruido, en estos momentos incluso no puedo usarlo al nivel que poseía en mi mejor momento, por eso estoy entrenando al mismo tiempo que te entreno, con estas llamas tengo pensado matar a Acnologia — explico Naruto I. mientras observaba la reacción de su hijo, una gota de sudor resbalo por su nuca al ver como este tenía estrellas en sus ojos mientras baba salía de la comisura de sus labios.

— ¡Enséñame! — exigió salamander mientras por su mente pasaban escenarios de sí mismo derrotando con esas poderosas llamas a todo enemigo que se pusiese frente a él, Gajee, Gray, Laxus e incluso Gildarts.

— ¿Qué no lo sabes?, El entrenamiento ya comenzó desde el primer día en que nos reencontramos— revelo Naruto ante la mirada incrédula de su hijo — ¿Tu porque crees que me he mostrado muy estricto contigo a la hora de entrenar?, Estamos hablando de una de las habilidades mágicas más poderosas que existen, no es algo que podrás despertar en un mes o dos, con el nivel de progreso actual que debo decirte es mucho más rápido de lo que yo me esperaba nos tomaría poco más de un año poder despertar y en cierta medida controlar las llamas del Rey Dragón, aun así te tomara algunos años llevarlo a un nivel comparable al mío, de ahí que estamos empezando a entrenar desde ahora, mi plan original era dejar los restos de mi poder dentro tuyo cuando yo muriera, ese plan queda descartado puesto que yo estoy vivo, además sería un movimiento imprudente ya que tu cuerpo dependería demasiado de mi magia y no podríamos alcanzar el máximo potencial de tus llamas, por ello estas pasando por este entrenamiento tan duro, para despertar el Modo Rey Dragón por ti mismo y poder usarlo en todo su potencial — termino de explicar su padre dejándole con mucho en que pensar.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Luego de aquella conversación el ritmo de entrenamiento había aumentado mucho más ya que debían recuperar el tiempo que perdían cuando pasaban por alguna ciudad, normalmente él hubiera preferido no salir del bosque ya que este proveía satisfacción a todas sus necesidades como hombre, sin embargo, para una mujer las cosas eran muy distintas, en honor a la verdad Karumi demostró ser alguien muy resistente puesto que pudo sobrellevar la hostilidad del bosque con cierta facilidad, pero había necesidades propias de las mujeres que el bosque no podía cubrir, de ahí que tomaron la decisión de viajar y pasar ocasionalmente por las ciudades para reabastecerse de provisiones o incluso hacerse de un dinero extra ya sea robando a bandidos o fungiendo como cazar recompensas, lo primero no lo hacía sentir muy cómodo tomando en cuenta que él era parte de un gremio de Luz que simbolizaba a la justicia, pero sabiamente decidió no pensar en ello en pos de ese refrán de ancianos que dictaba que ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene 100 años de perdón.

— ¡Natsu-chan! — la inconfundible voz de Karumi saco de sus cavilaciones al pelirosa quien enfoco la vista en el lugar donde estaba la mujer de cabello de igual color.

Una ligera gota de sudor surco tras su cabeza al ver aquella escena tan inusual, su padre quien actualmente vestía un pantalón negro, botas negras y una camisa de vestir blanca acompañada de la inseparable bufanda de escamas llevaba sobre su cuerpo innumerables bolsas de supermercado, parecía peor que una mula de carga y eso era decir poco, Karumi quien vestía una sencilla blusa blanca de mangas largas, pantalón azul ajustado y botines cafés llevaba consigo otro par de bolsas pequeñas.

— ¿Debo preguntar? — cuestiono Salamander mientras la pareja dejaba todas las cosas que habían comprado en el piso y se sentaban en la misma mesa que él.

— Dejémoslo en que nos encontramos con uno de esos sitios grandes que los humanos llaman centros comerciales, es un dolor de culo cargar tantas cosas, pero he de reconocer que venden cosas bastante interesantes — explico Igneel mientras sacaba de entre las bolsas un patito de hule y una pipa de oro.

— Incluso te compramos algo de ropa — dijo la peirosada mientras tomaba otro par de bolsas que estaban llenas de ropa para caballero de todo tipo.

El Dragonslayer tomo las bolsas de ropa mientras le daba un asentimiento en señal de agradecimiento, la ropa había sido un verdadero problema para el en el último mes desde que se había encontrado con su padre, debía darle el mérito a su ropa de ser tan resistente pero tampoco era precisamente indestructible, los intensos entrenamientos así como sus propias llamas finalmente habían hecho mella en sus ropajes, la primera vez que salieron del bosque en pos de visitar una ciudad fue un momento realmente incomodo, ir por las calles solamente con unos pantalones corroídos sin ningún calzado o camisa no era precisamente lo mas cómodo, estaba fuera de su entendimiento que veía Gray al hecho de pasar así casi las 24 horas del día de los 365 días del año, se había visto en la necesidad de ir comprando ropa barata cuyo único fin era evitar que anduviese desnudo, no por la falta de dinero ya que con las joyas que habían vendido de la tumba y los trabajos ocasionales les alcanzaba muy bien para pasar los días, simplemente no tenía sentido comprar mucha ropa de buena calidad en un viaje de entrenamiento donde a los tres días toda su vestimenta estaría hecha un desastre.

Al parecer Karumi entendía muy bien esto porque entre las bolsas había una con ropa casual para salir, otra más pequeña con ropa formal y las demás eran playeras y bermudas que terminarían arrojando a la basura luego de una semana de entrenamiento.

— Disculpe señorita, ¿Podría tomar nuestras ordenes? — la voz de Naruto I. saco de sus pensamientos al mago de fuego quien palideció visiblemente al verlo llamando a la misma camarera de actitud déspota que lo atendió momentos antes.

La mujer en cuestión miro al hombre que la llamo haciendo una clara mueca de desprecio que no pasó desapercibida para las dos cabezas rosas.

— Con gusto, ¿Qué desean ordenar los señores? — pregunto la mesera los más educada que podía.

Muy a disgusto de la mujer la pareja comenzó a mirar la carta con toda la calma del mundo debatiéndose sobre que debían pedir y a juzgar por la expresión hambrienta del hombre mayor del grupo pretendían pedir bastantes cosas, solo esperaba que como mínimo dejaran buena propina.

— Veamos, yo solo quiero la crema de zanahoria, un poco de carne frita con salsa y un helado como postre — pidió Karumi mientras la camarera anotaba lo antes pedido.

— ¿Y usted? — pregunto la camarera al hombre rubio quien para su disgusto babeaba ligeramente mientras miraba el menú.

— Veamos, quiero el pollo frito, la crema de elote, la de zanahoria, la pierna de cerdo asada, no estaría mal probar el arroz frito con mariscos, el pescado al vapor, el helado luce delicioso también quiero eso, el estofado de res, definitivamente tengo que probar la langosta… — un tic apareció en el ojo derecho de la mesera mientras apuntaba cada cosa que pedía el extraño hombre, su paciencia llego al límite.

— Este es un restaurante para humanos no para ballenas, voy a traerle la sopa y un guisado nada mas — gruño la mujer negándose rotundamente a tener que cargar con todo eso sin notar como Natsu y Karumi palidecían mientras una expresión enojada aparecía en el rostro del Dragneel mayor.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme de esa forma mujer?, ¡Soy el todo poderoso Naruto Igneel Dragneel!, ¡El más poderoso Dragón de Fuego!, ¡Exijo el respeto que me merezco! — rugió Naruto muy enojado mientras fuego salía de su boca ganando una expresión aterrada de la empleada.

— ¡SEGURIDAD!, ¡Saquen a este loco de aquí! — chillo la camarera mientras por las puertas del restaurante comenzaban a entrar varios guardias.

— Vamos a pasar otra noche en la cárcel, ¿Cierto? — pregunto Natsu a la esposa de su padre la cual sonreía de forma incomoda murmurando sobre que todo estaría bien.

El hijo de Igneel soltó un pesado suspiro al ver como el mencionado comenzaba a propinarles la golpiza de sus vidas a los pobres diablos que trataban de sacarlo del Restaurante, eran en momentos como este donde se preguntaba si lo que él pensaba en estos momentos era lo mismo que sus Nakama pensaban de el cuándo de metía en situaciones similares, lo mejor era no pensar en ello por lo que prefirió golpear al guardia que estaba por golpear por la espalda a su padre, un día más en la vida de la familia Dragneel.

 **Esta historia continuara…**

 **Ya lo se un capitulo muy corto, solo es mi forma de avisar que continuare esta historia próximamente, solo esperaremos al próximo capitulo del manga antes de volver a la acción, este capítulo fue más que nada para avisar que bajo ningún motivo estoy abandonando el fic.**


End file.
